The End is Only the Beginning
by kerimack
Summary: Complete. Sebastian and Annette are happy together until Kathryn returns with plans to return him to his former self. When someone from her past returns things get complicated. Please R&R.
1. The Departure

THE END IS ONLY THE BEGINNING

 Title: The End is Only the Beginning (Chapters 1)

Author: Keri

Rating: R

Summary: In this story Sebastian never died. He and Annette made up 

and Kathryn left town before they could get revenge. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character form Cruel Intentions. I 

have however created a few new ones. 

Chapter 1: The Departure

"Look I'm going to straighten this all out" Sebastian assured his two companions as they all arrived at the Valmont home. "You better Valmont, because if your right about Kathryn, she has a lot of explaining to do"  Ronald sneered. 

This should be interesting. Kathryn would finally have to atone for her crimes and he would happily watch her squirm. It wasn't bad enough that she almost ruined his relationship with Annette but she also almost got him killed by sending Ronald after him telling him about Cecil and god knows what else. Yes he was looking forward to this.

After Sebastian had calmed down Ronald, he and Annette had talked some. She forgave him for what he had done, but Kathryn was another story. Annette hadn't said much on the way home. In the short time that he had known her he had never seen her as angry as she was now. "Yes I have a few things I would like to say to your dear sister too". Sebastian nodded in agreement as they entered the house. 

His father and step mother were sitting in the living room laughing about something. "Dad, Tiffani your back. I wasn't expecting you so soon" Sebastian asked startled. He hadn't expected this, but quickly realized it could work in his favor. Kathryn would now have to answer to her bitch mother as well as everyone else. He knew this would only heighten the delight of Kathryn's down fall. 

"Yes we left a message with your sister last week. Didn't he tell you? Oh well at least we got to see her before she left" Tiffani smiled. 

"Left? Where did she go?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm. 

"She left for Paris on that student exchange program. She'll finish most of senior year over their. I'm surprised she didn't tell you Sebastian, what with you two being so close and all. She's been planning this all summer". Sebastian took all this information in. All summer. That little bitch. She thought that he couldn't hurt her if she wasn't their. Wrong.

He looked over at Annette who just shook her head. Sebastian sighed "No she didn't tell me it must have slipped her mind". 

"Oh well I'm sure she'll be in touch. She left you something but she wouldn't tell me what it was" Tiffani laughed. "It's waiting in your room". 

"Alright. I'll go take a look" he gestured to Annette "Anyways, I'm glad you guys are home. I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend Annette Hardgrove". 

His parents exchanged somewhat startled glances. Girlfriend. This was new. His father smiled warmly over at her "Well this is unexpected. It's nice to meet you Annette". "It's nice to meet you too" she said. 

"I'll be right back I have to check on something. Oh and this is Ronald" he said gesturing back at him as he left the room. 

Sebastian walked into his room and noticed a vanilla envelop sitting on his desk with a note attached to it. He opened the note and inside it said

 "My dearest brother, Roses are red Violet are blue if you rat me out, I'll destroy you" -Love Kathryn. 

He smirked somewhat at her confidence. She thought that by running away she could avoid what he had in store for her. She was wrong. After what she put him through he would happily destroy her. He opened the vanilla envelop and took out the video tape sitting inside. He stared at it for a second wondering what could be on it before sticking it in the VCR. 

At first nothing appeared but his room with no one in it then soon he and Annette wandered into the frame. They were talking softly then kissing before they moved over to the bed. Oh no she didn't. He realized what she had done. The videotape showed him and Annette's first time together. He wanted to scream. How could she do this? His stomach suddenly turned when he thought about Kathryn probably viewing this tape over and over again most likely laughing her head off. 

He realized what she meant in the note. It was highly probable that she had made copies and their wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would use this to hurt Annette. He stared at the frozen image on the screen debating what to do. I can't tell Annette. It would kill her if she realized that her first time had been viewed by Kathryn and go knows who else. 

Annette came into his room suddenly. He quickly shut off the video. "So is it that bad?" she asked a smile of her lips. 

"What?" he asked trying to sound normal. 

"What ever your witch of a step-sister left for you" she started walking towards the desk and reached for the envelop. He quickly snapped it back up. 

"It's nothing. Just her usual threats" he picked up the note and handed it to her. She studied it for a second and shook her head "Does she really think this is going to stop us from exposing her. I mean after everything she's done". 

Sebastian sighed "Annette I don't think I thourghly explained how dangerous Kathryn is when crossed. I think we should just leave it alone" 

Her mouth dropped open a little "Are you serious? You just want to let her get away with it?" He walked over to is bed "No I just don't want you to get hurt, and trust me if we try to hurt Kathryn she'll just do something ten times worse in retaliation. I think we should just let her be. I mean she's thousands of miles away for Christ sakes. We're free of her for the time being" 

Annette walked over and sat next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder "I suppose your right. It will just bother her more to know that we are happy and she didn't win" 

Sebastian sighed relieved that she agreed to drop this for now. He would just have to wait to get his revenge on Kathryn. 

Ronald walked into Sebastian's room. "So are you going to explain what's going on" he demanded. Sebastian raked his brain trying to think of something that would keep Kathryn out of trouble and him from getting his ass kicked. "Ronald I made a mistake. Kathryn wasn't to blame. It was me. I slept with Cecil. But I didn't hit Kathryn I don't know why she told you that. She must have been just pissed that I was with Annette." 

Ronald stared at him hard for a second before nodding "Oh.ok" he then walked up to Sebastian and punched him across the face sending him crashing on the bed. "You tell me you fucked my girlfriend and I'm suppose to be ok with that. No I don't think so. If I were you I'd watch my back" He then left the room slamming the door behind him. 

Annette leaned over Sebastian concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Ronald is not as tough as he thinks he is."

"Let me get you some ice" she gets off the bed and leaves the room.

Sebastian looks up at the ceiling. He lit a cigarette and inhales deeply wondering what Kathryn was doing now. A small smile creeps over his face. He would get her back one way or another.


	2. The Return

Chapter 2: The Return 

_Whipped_. There was no other word for it. It was the word that now completely defined him. Words that use to apply manipulative, cunning, sexy, intelligent were now replaced by that one word.

In the past six months Sebastian's life has completely turned around and it was all because of Annette . He was no longer the ultimate seducer. But the ultimate whipped boyfriend. And everyone knew it. Guys no longer feared him or looked up to him as they once had. Girls no longer lusted after him or dreamed of taming him. They gave up after three months realizing that he was indeed taken. It was a concept that he himself was still getting use to.

Not that he didn't love Annette. Of course he did or why else would he have remained totally faithful to her? She was everything to him. She had completely turned his life around and made him a better person. Then why was he so miserable?

It took everyone in school a while to believe that he had changed and that he truly was committed to Annette. But soon they all came to realized it. He had slowly watched his reputation wither away while hers blossomed. His evil step-sisters prediction that their relationship would destroy her reputation had been completely false. She had become one of the most popular girls at Manchester.

Her prediction about him however had been right on. _What had she said?  You might have left school a legend but now_ _you're going to leave a joke_. 

Kathryn. He thought about her a lot lately. Strange after everything she had done to him she still managed to consume his thoughts. 

She had left over six months ago and he had yet to talk to her. She had called and written their parents but she would never speak to him. She was always making up an excuse, always telling them to send him her love. He had no idea what he would say to her even if she wanted to talk to him. He was still pissed about the way she treated him and about the videotape she made of his and Annette's first time together. But over time he realized he missed her more than anything. But he rationalized to himself that he didn't really miss her. He missed the old him

But how can he miss the person he use to be. He was a spoiled, arrogant, unhappy, brat. With Annette he had become a better person. So what the hell was wrong with him?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the presence of Amy Michaels. Amy was a cheerleader, possibly the hottest one on the squad. She was tall, with long blond hair and an amazing body. He had slept with his sophomore and junior year of high school. She had been decent in bed if he remembered correctly and gave fantastic head. He smirked at the memory.

"Hi Sebastian" she said huskily. He looked her over. She was wearing their school uniform A blue plaid skirt which she had lifted an extra inch and a half, a white dress shirt, knee socks, and loafers. He gave her his best smile "What can I do for you Amy?"

"Maybe you should ask what I can do for you" a small smile crept across her face as she stepped closer to him.

"I think you know I'm not interested" he removed her hand which had made it's way towards his pants and was now resting on his crotch.

"Oh, come on. We use to have so much fun together. Don't you remember? Or don't you have fun anymore?" she laughed at him.

He glared down at her hard "Isn't there a football player around for you to fuck?"

"I want you" she said sweetly

"I'm not interested. I'm a one women man now"

"Well tell you what. When ever you get out of this 'being in love' phase give me a call and we can have some fun together." She looked over Sebastian's shoulder and saw Annette who was trying to contain her anger. "Oh, hi Annette"

Annette walked over to them and put her arm around Sebastian. He smiled over at her. "Hi Amy. What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

Amy smiled sweetly "The dirty kind. See you around Sebastian" she waved and walked away.

Sebastian sighed "I wasn't going to do anything"

"I know I trust you" she gave him a kiss and they walked off

Amy had watched them leave her stomach turning at what Sebastian had become. _He use to be so much fun_ She took out her phone and hit speed dial. 

"Did you do it?" the voice on the other end asked

"No he wouldn't go for it. He's completely whipped" she sighed

"Fucking Pussy. I'll just have to come their and take care of him myself"

"That's probably best. I'll see you when you get hear Kathryn. Bye" She hangs up the phone.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Two weeks later Sebastian was coming home from school. The house was empty and quiet. Since Kathryn left it always seemed quiet. But it seemed even more so now. 

He headed to his room when he noticed Kathryn's bedroom door was open. He peered inside looking to see if anyone was in their but it was empty. _That's strange_. No one had gone in Kathryn's room since she left. He just figured one of the maids must have gone in to put something away. He went to is room, opened the door, and their she was. 

Kathryn was sitting on his bed. She looked as beautiful as ever in a small black dress. A predatory smile was on her lips. They stared at each other intensely before either one spoke.

"Hello Sebastian. Surprised to see me?"

"Shocked might be a better word. What are you doing here Kathryn?" he tried his best to glare at her but as usual she seemed not to notice or care.

"Well this is my home silly and I missed my favorite step-brother. Did you miss me?"

"No actually. It's been quite nice here without you".

"Liar. I bet you've been bored out of your skull" she climbed off of his bed and walked over towards his desk examining the flowers on it "How have you been Sebastian? Are you still dating that boring little school girl? What's her name, Andrea?"

"Annette and you know that. Yes we are still together and we are quite happy no thanks to you" she turned around and looked at him.

"I'm happy for you Sebastian".

"Bullshit. You can't stand the idea of anyone being happy or having something that you don't"

An amused smile crossed her lips "Oh and what is it that you have that I don't?"

"Love. You don't know how to love therefore no one will ever love you" he had been waiting to say this to her for the past six months "Your pathetic Kathryn really. You destroy people for fun because they all have something that you never will. Love. The sad part is I wanted you because of it. You were so strong and powerful and no one could ever touch you. But now I see you for what you really are. A sad, pathetic, creature that cares for no one but herself".

Kathryn's superior smirk had vanished and for a second he actually thought he had hurt her. A small sad smile came instead "My god , you really do hate me don't you"

"Yes I do, after everything you put me through. You almost destroyed my relationship with Annette, told Ronald about Cecil, and nearly got me killed".

"Almost got you killed. I think you're being a little over dramatic don't you think?" 

"And on top of everything you videotaped me and Annette having sex. How did you manage to get a video camera in here anyways?"

"I'll never tell. And as for the tape don't tell me that you didn't go and tell little miss seventeen magazine everything that happened between us. You're telling me you two were going to do nothing?"

"Oh no she was ready to destroy you herself"

"I'm sure she was"

"But I convinced her otherwise. It would destroy her if that video got out"

A cold smile creped across her face "Would it? You don't think that was the only copy do you? I wonder what the head master would think if he saw his little girl in bed with you?"

Sebastian walked towards her and grabbed her roughly, squeezing her arm. "You will do nothing. You understand me?"

She attempted to pull away screaming "Let go of me!"

Kathryn tried to get free from his grasp, but he pulled her back "I mean it Kathryn. Don't fuck with me"

"Fine! Let go of me"

They struggled with each other until they collapsed on top of one another on the bed. Sebastian looked down at her holding her arms above her head. They were both quiet for a moment realizing the closeness between them.

"Bringing back memories?" she shifted her legs so her knee came between his legs. She began to nozzle his crotch with her knee. She smiled when she felt it harden. Sebastian stifled a moan. It occurred to him that this was the first women he has been near since Annette. _And it's Kathryn of all people_.

His eyes locked with hers. Then he lowered his head down towards the crook in her neck, resisting the urge to kiss her. Kathryn could feel his breath on her neck and she sighed softly. Suddenly an image of Annette flashed through his mind and he pulled away quickly "I'm not doing this"

He sat up on the bed, holding his head in his hands. Kathryn looked up at the ceiling and sighed "Christ you really are whipped aren't you?"

He glared down at her "Fuck off Kathryn"

"Tell me have you slept with anyone besides your true love in the past six months?" He is silent "Thought so"

Kathryn climbed off the bed and stood in front of him. She placed her hands on her face forcing him to look up at her. "I came back to save you"

"Save me from what?"

"What you have become. I mean look at you sitting here preaching to me about the meaning of love and happiness. The Sebastian I use to know would have laughed his ass off at that little speech you just gave me. Tell me do you really think your happy playing the good little boyfriend to goldilocks. I don't think so."

He glared at her "I am happy"

"Bullshit. Come on Sebastian, I did miss you. The old you. Don't tell me you don't miss him too"

Sebastian had to repress the urge to laugh "You missed me. I don't think so. I'm just your little toy, remember? The little toy you liked to play with."

A smile creped across her face "I was pissed ok? You turned me down. For her. Then you came back here expecting sex when I knew you still wanted her. You know I didn't mean it. Now what's it going to take to get the old Sebastian Valmont back?"

He pulled her hands away from his face "Nothing I'm happy. Leave me and Annette alone"

"I'm not making any promises"

He got off the bed and stood in front of her until their faces where inches away "I mean it Kathryn. Don't cause any trouble. If you try to hurt her in any way I will destroy you. Now get out"

Kathryn laughed and headed to the door "Ooh. Now that sounds like the boy I use to know. I'll see you around dear brother" 

He watched her leave and sat back on the bed. He knew no good would come with Kathryn  being back in town. _Then_ _why am I so happy to see her?_

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Kathryn was having the best morning. She had easily slipped back in role as the most popular girl at Manchester. Everyone was so glad she back. Well almost everyone. Sebastian had barely said two words to her on the way to school, but she knew he was happy she was back from their conversation the other day. She could tell it was just a matter of time before the old Sebastian returned.

The only thorn in Kathryn's side was Annette Hardgrove. Much to Kathryn's annoyance little Annette had become quite popular while she was away. It was a situation that would be quickly remedied.

Kathryn headed into the girls room to 'powder her nose'. It was quiet so she assumed she was alone. She took out the crucifix that was around her neck and began to unscrew the top. She snorted a bump than screwed it back on. 

All of a sudden the stall door directly behind her swung open. Annette came out with a chipper smile on her face. Kathryn quickly tucked the crucifix back into her shirt, and returned the smile.

"Hi you must be Kathryn." _Oh Christ_.

"Yes do I know you?"

"I'm Annette Hardgrove"

"Oh yes, Sebastian's girlfriend"

 "I've heard so much about you from your brother"

"I bet you have." she nodded and they smiled pleasantly at one another. _Why is this dork playing nice? Does she really_ _think I don't know that she knows all about me?_

"Well now that we've been properly introduced, you think that we can cut through all the crap?" her sweet smile vanished

Kathryn studied her makeup in the mirror "Fine by me. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well for starters how about this" she pulled out Sebastian's journal from her bag. Kathryn studied it for a moment. _So_ _that's what she has on me. I can't believe Sebastian would give her his journal_. "Do you recognize it?"

"Of course. It's that faggot journal Sebastian use to carry around"

"Do you have any idea what's in here?"

Kathryn pretended to think "A bunch of lies from a spoiled child who didn't get his way"

Annette laughed "Not quiet. It has everything in it Kathryn. All the drugs you took, all the guys you fucked, all the lies you told … your little eating disorder"

Kathryn stared hard at it for a second. She didn't doubt that Sebastian would write down all her secrets and hand it over to the little do gooder. But it still hurt. She had thought he had loved her once. "Wow you got me Annette. I don't know what I'll do" she said sarcastically.

"I know you have something on Sebastian and that's why he didn't expose you. But I'm telling you if you do anything to hurt him I'll show this to everyone"

"First of all what makes you think anyone would believe you"

"I've built up quiet the reputation. Almost as good as yours"

"Almost. And no madder what you turn him into, Sebastian's reputation will never be credible. No one will believe what he says about me"

"Well will just see about that" Annette then headed to the door but Kathryn grabbed her pulling her back

"I don't think so. You see I've worked very hard  to prefect my reputation and I'm not about to have it ruined by some boring virgin with a stick up her ass"

"I don't really think you can do anything to stop me"

Kathryn stepped closer to her and reached into her bag "Oh I think I can. Take a look at these." She handed her a vanilla envelop. Annette snatched it from her and looked inside. She pulled out a bunch of photographs. Her face immediately dropped.

"You see while I was away I started thinking. Why would this girl who just proclaimed her purity to the entire nation give it up to someone after only knowing them for a few days? Especially someone with a reputation as bad as my brothers. True love? I don't think so. I began to investigate and what do you know? It turns out the girl isn't as pure as she would like everyone to believe she is" a cold smile came on Kathryn's lips. "I wonder what everyone would say if they saw your getting your brains fucked out by her guidance counselor? I especially like the part were you're giving him head. Very impressive"

Annette began to shake "Where did you get these?'

"Let's just say a little fairy gave them to me" Kathryn stared at her curiously. _I wonder if she'll cry? That would be amusing._

"You don't understand I thought I was in love" her voice trembled

"Yes, you seem to use that excuse a lot."

"I was!" she screamed "But then he told me he was married and dumped me"

Kathryn rolled her eyes "Yes, yes that's a very sad story, but frankly I don't care. And I'm willing to bet most everyone at this school won't care what your reasons were either. When I'm done with you, you will be the biggest slut Manchester has ever seen"

Annette glared angrily over at her "You mean besides you"

Kathryn smiled "Touché! But let's forget what everyone else will think. What about poor Sebastian? After all look at everything he did for you. He turned his life around and sacrificed his reputation, all for you. What do you think he'll do when he find's out your not who he thinks you are?"

"You won't tell him because as much as you deny it some part of you cares about Sebastian. This would kill him and you know it"

Kathryn sighed "Yes it would kill him. And your right part of me still cares for Sebastian but I'm willing to take that chance"

Annette stared back at the incriminating photos "What do you want?"

"Glad you asked. What I want is for that journal to never see the light of day. Take it home burn it, throw it out, just get rid out it. Then no one, not even Sebastian will find out your secret"

Annette stared at the journal in her hand. It was her only proof of Kathryn's real identity, but she couldn't stand the idea of Sebastian finding out about her past. "All right. You win. No one will ever see this so long as no one, especially Sebastian sees those pictures."

"Deal" Kathryn took the envelop out of Annette's hands "but you do understand that I need to hang on to these" she slipped the envelop into her bag.

"God, you really are a bitch aren't you?" 

Kathryn smiled "Yes, but lucky for you I'm a fair bitch or else your whole little world would come crashing down." She checked her pretty reflection once more in the mirror and turned to Annette with the same sweet smile she had greeted her with earlier "Well it was nice to finally meet you. I'll see you around campus" she turned and walked out the door then stopped suddenly as if having a final thought "Oh Annette, if you ever try screwing with me again I'll do a hell of a lot more than pass around a few pictures. See ya" she then turned and left leaving Annette feeling defeated.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

After school Kathryn headed over to Blain Tuttle's house. She had known Blaine for as long as she could remember, even longer than Sebastian. But unlike Sebastian Blain had never fell in love and turned against her. 

She rang the door bell and Blain came to the door holding a bong. He smiled when he saw her "Kathryn! You're back. I was starting to think you left us for good"

Kathryn stepped into the house and kissed Blain on the cheek " I just got in yesterday. I would have come over sooner but I had school" 

"Well I'm glad your hear. I just got some new shit in you'll probably find enjoyable" she followed him into his bedroom. He opened his desk drawer and removed a plastic baggie with some white powder in it.

Kathryn smiled "I knew there was a reason you were my favorite friend" she took the bag from him and sat down at the table. She proceeded to empty out the contents of the bag and form a little line using her credit card. 

"So have you talked with Sebastian yet?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed "Yes. And your right he's completely gone. He actually sat their giving me this holy-er-than thou speech about how I'm such a bad person and no one will ever love me. He's completely whipped" she leaned over and snorted the cocaine. She immediately felt an amazing high "Ooh… very nice"

"Yea, it's not cheap either. So did you show him the photographs of his beloved and her guidance counselor?" 

Since Kathryn had left she had been in constant contact with Blain. It had been him who gathered the information on Annette. He would never admit it but he wanted the old Sebastian back as much as her. "No I had to use it to keep her quiet about Sebastian's journal. He actually gave it to her and wrote god knows what about me in it"

"I was wondering where that went" he studied her thoughtfully for a moment "You really do miss him don't you?"

Kathryn stared down at the table not wanting to make eye contact. She hated showing emotion especially about Sebastian. She had missed him so much although she would never admit it to another soul other than Blain. Her heart had broke the day he turned against her and the thought of him leaving her for Annette was almost too much to bear. "Yes I do miss him and intend to get him back" 

A smile crept across Blain's face "Then I take it you have a plan?"

Kathryn turned back to him "Yes as a matter of fact I do. I've decided that if I throw enough curves at Sebastian he'll eventually break."

"Curves. You mean like Amy Michaels? That went over well"

Kathryn laughed "Amy? Please. That was just a test run. What I have in store Sebastian won't be able to resist"

"You mean you?"

"Eventually. When I get done with Sebastian he'll be even better than he was before"

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Later that night Sebastian returned home from dinner with his father. He had insisted that it be just the two of them since he couldn't handle being around Kathryn at the moment. Since their last conversation, he had spoken to her only when he needed to but he knew he couldn't avoid the inevitable. He knew that a confrontation with her would happen eventually, but he wanted to put it off as long as possible. She was home but he planned on going straight to is room then maybe call Annette.

When he got to his room he realized someone was their. His bathroom door was closed and he could hear the water running, also their was a red dress and a pair of heels sitting on his bed. At first he thought they were Kathryn's and that this was another one of her games. He called out "Kathryn. Get your ass out here please"

The door opened and he was surprised to see it wasn't Kathryn. It was Molly Taylor a model who once dated his father and Sebastian use to drool over. She had long red hair and a body to die for and had been barely legal when his father dated her. Sebastian had been totally in love with her. But of course he had been too young and inexperienced for her then, but now was a different story. And hear she was standing in nothing but a towel.

She smiled over at him "Hi Sebastian. Remember me?" 

Remember her? Christ he had jerked off to her for over a year. He smiled "Ya of course. Hi Molly"

"Well I hope you don't mind that I used your shower. I was visiting your sister and I spilled something on my dress. Her shower was broken so she said I could use yours since you weren't home"

_Her shower was broken? Bullshit_. If it was broken she would be screaming at the top of her lungs until someone came to fix it. This was a complete set up and he knew it but he couldn't resist.

"So how do you know Kathryn?"

"We met in Europe a couple of months ago. We were having dinner tonight and clumsy me spilled some wine all over my new dress"

"Oh that's too bad" he said not meaning a word of it

"God look at you Sebastian, all grown up. You were cute the last time I saw you, but your gorgeous now"

He gave her his best smile "Thank you. You still look amazing as usual"

She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his arm "So tell me that reputation of yours is it true?"

Molly smiled seductively "That you've fucked most of the women on the Eastern sea board"

He laughed "Well not exactly. It's been embellished just a bit"

"Oh"

"Yea. I have a steady girlfriend now"

Her face went down a little in a small pout "Oh that's too bad. Because I was thinking that I would let you fuck my brains out"

Before he could open his mouth Molly leaned forward, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into an intense kiss. He started to push her away knowing full well that this was all a set up by Kathryn, but he couldn't help himself. He kissed her back and then pulled away.

"Molly I can't. I have a girlfriend who I love very much"

"Oh come on Sebastian" she cooed "Your girlfriend's not around and she never has to find out about it"

"Yes but you would tell Kathryn and she would tell Annette"

"No I wouldn't. No one has to know" she pulled him back into the kiss only this time she pulled him on the bed with her. He found himself kissing her back. _Fuck it_. No one would ever know. He could keep Kathryn quiet if he needed to.

He pulled the towel off of Molly and began sucking her breasts as she moaned happily. He felt her hand unbutton his pants then go inside his boxers as he started kissing her neck. He could feel her warm hand on him when the maid's voice filtered into the room from the speaker.

"Miss Annette Hardgrove is here"

"Oh shit" he quickly got up and handed Molly her clothes "You have to get out of hear. That's my girlfriend"

Molly quickly got dressed "Too bad this could have been fun"

"Uh-huh. Now get out. You can go out the service entrance"

She rolled her eyes "I'm going to say goodbye to Kathryn first"

He pushed her towards the door and past Kathryn's room "No your not. You can call her tomorrow. I'll tell her you left" He would tell her she left alright and he would tell her a whole hell of a lot more. He guided Molly towards the door and all but pushed her out

"Thanks it was-

He slammed the door before she finished and ran into his room. Annette was waiting for him and gave him a small smile "What's going on?"

He took a deep breath "Oh I was just in the kitchen. I wanted to get here before you" he gave her a smile and hoped she bought it.

"Oh, well sorry to just come over but I had a really awful day"

He had a feeling it was about Kathryn. "Did you see Kathryn?"

She sat down on his bed "Yes. You know I thought that you might have been exaggerating a little bit about her. But today I realized how vicious she really is"

Sebastian sat down next to her "What did she do?"

Annette seemed to be avoiding his eyes "It was nothing. She was just trying to get to me that's all"

He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug "I hope you didn't let her"

She sighed a little "I didn't. I just made it clear to her that she couldn't hurt out relationship"

Sebastian pulled away from her a second and looked her in the eyes "She can't. No matter what she tries to do"

"Did she try to do something to you?"

Sebastian thought back to Molly a few minutes ago and what he almost did. If Annette had walked in without being announced he don't know how he would of explained himself. That's exactly what Kathryn wanted. He knew she had sent Molly to him in hopes of seducing him away from Annette. He would not let Kathryn win. No way. "No she didn't do anything yet. Don't worry about it I can handle her"

Annette got off the bed "I have to go home. I'm suppose to have dinner with my parents, I just wanted to see you before I went to bed"

"Well I'm glad you stopped by" he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss

She looked up at him "I love you"

"Me to" he smiled down at her and she turned and left. He waited until he was sure she left before he barged into Kathryn's room without knocking. 

She was just coming out of her closet dressed in a short black satin robe. She glared up at him as he came in "Knock much?"

Sebastian grabbed to roughly and slammed her against the wall "We have to have a little talk"

"Do we?"

"You will not, I repeat will not ruin my relationship with Annette. Do you understand"

"Did I do something?"

Her grabbed her more roughly and she winced "You know damn well what you did. Sending Molly over to my room hoping Annette would catch us. I didn't work and won't work in the future. I'm warning you Kathryn don't fuck with me"

Kathryn attempted to pull away "Or what you'll beat me up? Would you like me to scream my head off and wake up our dear parents so they can see what you're doing to me?"

He let go of her and she rubbed her arms "If you don't stop screwing with me I won't hesitate to pound the shit out of you"

Kathryn smiled "Ooh I'm terrified. You're starting to sound like your old self" she leaned forward and touched his face "tell me is the former Sebastian starting to return" 

Sebastian just glared at her

"Only one way to find out" she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. He remembered the last time she did this. He had pushed he away with no problem. But this time he couldn't. He didn't want to.

He kissed her back just as intensely, pushing her against the wall. She ran her hands through his hair and he placed his hands on her waist pulling her small body towards him. It would be so easy he thought. So east to just throw her on the bed and fuck her brains out. But then he would be giving her what she wants and he couldn't do that. He couldn't let her win.

Just as Kathryn's tongue was thrusting into his mouth he pulled away. He stared at her hard for a moment "I got to get out of hear"

She smiled seductively at him "Are you sure?" She untied her robe, she was wearing only a tiny black bra and panties. 

Sebastian gulped and stared at her one last time before nodding his head "Yes" He turned and walked out of her room. He opened his door and proceeded to bang his head against it.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Kathryn fixed her robe as Sebastian left her room. She began to laugh because she knew she was winning. It was only a matter of time before she returned Sebastian back to his former self.


	3. Kathryns Secret

Chapter 3: Kathryn's Secret 

Sebastian and Annette were on their way to a school assembly when her father called them into his office. Sebastian had tried to keep his annoyance hidden. He and the headmaster had a mutual dislike for each other. Of course they were always pleasant to each other for Annette's sake, but Sebastian knew he hated him and that he couldn't stand the idea that he was dating his only daughter. Hardgrove wasn't one of his favorite people either. He was a pompous, boring, pain in his ass. But he went along with Annette to his office anyways.

When they arrived the headmaster was talking with a young guy. He was tall, with light brown hair and an athletic build. Sebastian at first thought he might be another student but realized that he was a bit older. Hardgrove smiled at the two of them as he entered

"Oh there you are. I was starting to think you wouldn't make it" he leaned over and gave Annette a hug and a gave Sebastian a strained smile. Sebastian smiled back. 

"This is Chris Ashton. His parents were great friends of your mother and I in college. Chris also use to attend Manchester no to long ago. He graduated at the top of his class" Chris gave a small smile as if the headmaster was embarrassing him. "Chris this is my daughter Annette and her friend Sebastian Valmont" Sebastian pretended to smile politely. _The old fart won't even acknowledge that I'm her boyfriend_.

Chris gave them a big smile but it was more towards Annette "Well it's nice to finally meet you Annette. You're fathers told me so much about you"

She smiled over at her father "All good I hope"

"Of course. He was just telling me about your recent travels to Europe. I think it's amazing that a young girl is so interested in helping others rather than just shopping at the mall"

Annette's face lit up "Well thanks. I worked really hard over there. I don't think people realize how bad it is in that part of the world. I was happy to do what I could. All it takes is a little time and money and we could really make a difference"

"I totally agree"

Sebastian sat and listened to them talking away his annoyance growing every second. Annette seemed to forget he was in the room. But what annoyed him more was the expression on the headmasters face. He was totally delighted Annette found Chris so fascinating. _The son of a bitch probably set the whole thing up_. 

Finally Chris seemed to notice he was there "Oh, hey sorry man I just get worked up about these things sometimes. It's nice to meet you. Sebastian right?"

Sebastian forced a smile and extended his hand "Yea, nice to meet you." They shook hands "So what brings you to New York?" 

The headmaster placed his hand on Chris's back "Chris is in town visiting. He will graduate from Harvard next year"

_Big fucking deal_. But as he stared over at Annette he could tell she was impressed "Wow Harvard. I've been considering going their, but I don't know if I can get in "

Chris smiled over at her "Oh I'm sure you can. What are you're plans after graduation Sebastian?"

"I haven't really decided yet Chris" He hated this guy already and was wondering when they could leave. He looked at his watch "Hey where going to be late for that assembly. We should get going"

"Oh I completely forgot_" I'm sure you did. You were to busy drooling over Chris_.

"Well why don't you go down with them Chris. Annette is giving a speech on  recycling and the environment" 

Annette smiled and nodded "Yes come with us"

"Ok, sure"

The three of them then headed down to the assembly. Annette and Chris talked the whole way about college, starving orphans, and the importance of recycling. They barely noticed Sebastian was with them. The whole situation was making him sick. He couldn't believe Annette was falling for all this bullshit this dork was spewing at her.

They arrived at the auditorium which was already filled with half the students in the school. Annette headed back stage and Sebastian followed.

"I'll go take a seat. Good luck" Chris then went and got a seat in the front row.

He smiled and waved over at Chris and when he turned around Sebastian's face fell "What an asshole"

Annette turned to him "Sebastian!"

He rolled is eyes "Oh please don't tell me you bought into all that crap about wanting to help the rainforest or whatever"

"Yes I think he was sincere"

"I can't believe you can be that stupid"

A hurt expression came on Annette's face "Believing the best in people isn't stupid Sebastian. I believed in you didn't I? He was completely nice to you. Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

Before he could reply a familiar voice behind them called out "Ooo do I sense a lovers quarrel?"

They booth turned around to see Kathryn with a mocking smile on her lips.

"Fuck off Kathryn"

"You know, I don't believe you're suppose to be back hear Sebastian" They stared hard at one another for a second before Annette spoke.

'What do you want Kathryn?"

"Mrs. Hogan is looking for you. She wants you to go over your speech" 

Annette sighed and leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the cheek "We'll finish this discussion later"

Kathryn gave her a fake smile as she walked past her then rolled her eyes "So I take it everything isn't peachy fucking keen with everyone's favorite couple?"

Sebastian glared over at her. They had barely spoke since her little seduction of him the other night. Truthfully he was afraid to be alone with her because he knew he might not be able to resist her this time.

"None of your business"

"Sorry. Just thought I could help" she then walked up to him until they were inches a part "So did you tell goldilocks about our little kiss the other night?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that you want to do it again" she leaned over and licked his lips with her tongue

He tried his best to not respond "I don't want you Kathryn"

She smiled and placed one hand on his chest and moved the other downwards "I think you're lying" Her hand went down until it was resting on his crotch. She began to massage it.

He tried his best to control himself, but he was unable to. She knew exactly how to get to him.

Kathryn looked down at his pants and in a small sexy voice said "Ooo  Valmont, you're so hard"

A wicked smile came across her lips and Sebastian returned it. She then leaned over, gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "See I told you, you would come back eventually" Kathryn then removed her hand after giving him one hard squeeze and walked on stage to deliver her speech.

Sebastian was left there trying to contain the bulge in his pants. Bitch. 

He went and took a seat in the back of the auditorium. Kathryn gave a speech about the importance of protecting our environment which Sebastian tried his best not to laugh at. Then Annette came and gave her speech. Sebastian stared over at Chris and noticed how much attention he seemed to pay to her.

Afterwards Sebastian returned back stage and congratulated Annette on her speech. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Chris had come back too.

"That was amazing Annette"

"Thanks I was so nervous. I hate talking in front of crowds"

The headmaster also came over to congratulate Annette "Yes honey you were excellent"

She gave him a hug "Thanks dad"

"Oh Chris theirs someone I want you to meet" he gestured over towards Kathryn who was talking to a large group of people.

 Sebastian smirked as she approached. Oh this should be interesting. Chris was totally Kathryn's type. Handsome, well bread, and stupid. He expected her to come over and start charming him. _Maybe she can divert him away from_ _Annette_. 

She headed over in their direction and he noticed the fake smile on her face. Chris turned around to great her and her face quickly fell.

The headmaster walked over to Kathryn "Chris this is out student body president Kathryn Merteuil. Kathryn this is a friend of the family and one of Manchester's finest graduates Chris Ashton"

"We've already met" her voice was very quiet and the color seemed to drain from her face.

That stupid smile never vanished off of Chris's face "Yes we meet what was it four years ago? How have you been Kathryn?"

Kathryn looked like she was trying to force a smile but it wasn't working "I've been fine"

"Kathryn's been over in France for out student exchange program this past year. We are all very proud of her"

"Really you'll have to tell me all about it later"

She stared at the ground "Sure"

"Well I have to get going. It was nice to see you again Mr. Hardgrove, and it was nice to meet you Annette"

"I'll walk you out" the headmaster volunteered

Sebastian waved at him as he left "Prick"

"Sebastian" Annette sighed

"What?" he asked innocently. Annette just shook her head and headed out with her father and Chris.

Sebastian turned his attention back to Kathryn who was staring out into space "So how do you know college boy?"

For a second Sebastian thought Kathryn was going to be ill "We went out a couple of times"

"Ohh did he dump you" he laughed at her mockingly

Kathryn stared up at him her eyes were cold and her voice steady "Not exactly. I have to go" she turned and left.

What the hell was that all about? He had never seen Kathryn look like that before. We wondered what was up between Kathryn and Chris and how he could use it against her

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Kathryn had left the auditorium and gone straight to the girls room. She ran into a stall and immediately throw up. She didn't even have to force it. Her head was spinning ever since she saw Chris and she felt sick to her stomach.

What was he doing hear? Why couldn't he of stayed in college?  He had to come back to torture her. Well she wouldn't let him.

She got up from her position on the floor and walked out to the sink. She cleaned out her mouth and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't going to let him do this to her. She was Kathryn Merteuil for Christ sakes. 

A smile of determination came across her face. This time it would be different. This time she would get him back for what he did to her.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

After school Sebastian went to find Kathryn. He was determined to find out what the hell was going on with her. He went to her locker and there she was.

He smiled at her  "Hey want a ride home?"

Kathryn glared up at him suspiciously, then shrugged "Fine"

She got into his car without a word. They drove for about ten minutes without either one saying a anything. Sebastian kept staring over at Kathryn but she seemed to be lost in thought. Finally he had enough

"Ok. What's going on with you?"

She didn't look at him "Nothing"

"Bullshit. You've been acting strange ever since you saw Chris. What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"None of your god damn business" she said coldly

"Let me guess he fucked you then didn't call afterwards?" he began to laugh "Did he break your heart?"

 Kathryn turned and faced him "Fuck you Sebastian!"

"Ooo I see I hit a nerve. Poor Kathryn got dumped by Mr. All America. What happened did he find out what you are really like?"

Her voice got very quiet "You don't know what your talking about. Just drop it"

They arrived at the Valmont home and Sebastian stopped the car and turned to her. He forced her to look at him "I'm going to find out one way or another so you mine as well tell me now" she stared at him coldly "Fine, have it your way. I'll just find out on my own and if I were you I'd pray I don't cause if it's as bad as you think it is you're ruined"

The cold expression never left her face "Are we done?" 

"For now"

She got out of the car. He followed after her and when they got in the living room Tiffani was there. She was giving directions to one of the maids who nodded along to everything she said.

"Oh your home. I have a surprise for you"

Kathryn glared over at Sebastian "Your getting a divorce?" Sebastian pretended to look hurt.

Tiffani stared over at her with a confused expression "Umm no. Annette is coming over for dinner and she's bringing a guest. You'll never guess who" Kathryn just stared at her "Chris Ashton!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed Kathryn's face paled and then she attempted to smile "Chris Ashton?"

"Yes. When was the last time you saw him?"

"At school today" she mumbled

Tiffani didn't seem to hear her "I never did understand why things didn't work out between you two" 

Sebastian stared over at Kathryn and smiled "Yes why is that sis?"

Before Kathryn could answer one of the maid's dropped a glass shattering it to pieces. Tiffani turned to her and started yelling at her in Vietnamese. Kathryn walked past them and headed to her room. Sebastian followed but she slammed the door in his face and locked it before he could get in "I'm going to find out" he screamed. When he was left with no answer he went into his room. He finally would have something against Kathryn. He just couldn't wait to find out what it was.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Chris and Annette arrived for dinner a few hours later. Kathryn had yet to emerge from her room so Sebastian greeted them at the door. Annette was dresses in a long skirt and cardigan set. Sebastian smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "You look nice"

"Thanks"

He put on his best phony smile for Chris "Nice to see you again Chris"

He smiled warmly over at him "You too. Is that your Jag out there?"

Sebastian looked out the window and smiled proudly "Sure is"

"Nice. I drive a Porsche myself". Sebastian looked out at the shiny red car and snickered to himself. _Fag_. "Very nice"

Tiffani came in and greeted them all. She seemed to make a point out of welcoming Chris. _Christ you would think she_ _wanted him for herself_.

"Where's Kathryn?" she looked around

Sebastian looked towards her room "I think she's still in her room"

"Oh well dinners almost ready. Maybe someone should go get her.

Sebastian was about to volunteer when Chris said "I'll get her" Sebastian glared over at him and watched walk up to her door and knock. Tiffani and Annette headed to the dinning room and he followed. They talked about china patterns and glass wear for a while. Sebastian noticed that neither Chris or Kathryn had arrived He interrupted his step-mother's ramblings. 

"I'll be right back" He headed to Kathryn's room. When he go there he could hear them talking is loud whispers. The door was opened a crack and as he looked through it he could see Kathryn against her wall and Chris standing only inches away from her. Sebastian smiled, he knew something was going on between them. As he studied Kathryn's face he could tell that she was pissed and the usual stupid smile on Chris's face had vanished. 

He stared down at Kathryn angrily like he was trying to intimidate her and Sebastian could hear him say "Look if you open your mouth to anybody…"

"Like I want anyone to find out!" she spat back angrily

"Because if you do, I'll tell everybody what a slut you are and you can kiss that Ivy league education goodbye" 

For a second Sebastian thought Kathryn might cry, he almost wanted to help her but he was too fascinated with what was going on "I won't say anything" she replied quietly.

"That's a good girl" Chris then began to caress her cheek "Maybe I'll stop by and see you before I go back to school"

Kathryn's throw his hand off of her face and her eyes narrowed at him "Don't you ever touch me, understand? I won't say anything about what happened just as long as you stay the hell away from me"

Chris started to laugh and Sebastian decided to take the opportunity to make his presence known. He walked into the room without knocking "Hey guys, dinners ready" he looked over at Kathryn who just glared at him "Is something the matter?"

Chris but that phony smile on his face again and shrugged at Sebastian "No we were just having a friendly little discussion" he stared at Kathryn as if for conformation.

"Yes" she then turned her back and started fixing her hair in the mirror. 

"Well I better go" Chris then left and Sebastian waited till he was gone before speaking.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what that was really about?"

Kathryn turned around "It was nothing. Let's go to dinner"

She headed out the door but Sebastian pulled her back "You know it's funny, you looked almost afraid of him"

Kathryn forced a laugh and pulled his hand off her arm "Please. Like that dork could do anything to hurt me" He was about to reply when Annette came in the room. "Your mother told me to come get you for dinner" Kathryn walked out of the room without a word.

Annette stared over at Sebastian "What was that about?"

He shrugged "Damned if I know" They then headed to dinner, which in Sebastian's mind ranked as one of the worst he had ever attended. Chris's mouth never seemed to stop moving, he was always going on about what he did, or what he saw, or who he met. The whole time Annette and Tiffani seemed absolutly entranced by everything the idiot said. Kathryn said barely two words only the occasional "Yes", "No", and "I'm not sure". Sebastian believed this was the only time he ever saw her eat a whole meal. She seemed desperate to find anything to do but talk or make eye contact with Chris. No one seemed to notice except Sebastian who spent the whole meal trying to keep his annoyance of Chris hidden.

When it was finally over Chris and Annette both thanked Tiffany for dinner, as if she made the food herself. Kathryn said a quick goodbye to them then headed to her room. Tiffani watched her leave and commented "I don't know what's wrong with her tonight"

Sebastian wasn't sure why but he defended her "I think she was feeling sick earlier" he then glared over at Chris who just smiled. An hour later after coffee Chris left and Sebastian offered to drive Annette home. 

When they were in the car she asked "What was with your sister tonight?"

Sebastian smiled "I'm not sure yet, but I think it has something to do with Chris"

Annette shook her head "Chris? I don't think so. He would never go near Kathryn. He's too smart for that"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "I don't think he's the guy you think he is"

She sighed "Please Sebastian my fathers known him for years. I think he could tell if he was lying to him"

"Yea, he's also thinks Kathryn's a saint. The guys not the best judge of character"

Annette turned to him angrily "How dare you say that about my father! You barely know him"

Sebastian could feel himself getting angry "I know enough. And I know Chris isn't the boy scout he pretends to be"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Yes there is. These last couple of days you've been like a completely different person. Ever since Kathryn's come back"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Oh so that's what this is about, Kathryn"

"Yes. You're a completely different person when she's around. You always act like your trying to prove something"

"I do not" He pulled up to Annette's house and parked.

She was suddenly very quiet and stared down at the floor "You have this weird connection to her somehow. You can deny it all you want but I know some part of you cares about her"

Sebastian wasn't sure how to respond. Annette just shook her head sadly "I have to go" she then leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. They pulled away and Sebastian promised to call her. As he pulled away he considered what she said. 

Sebastian was heading home when a thought occurred to him, he might just know how to find out what Kathryn was hiding. He turned the car around and shook his head in amazement that he hadn't thought of it earlier. He knew just the gut who could help him.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

"Hello Valmont, what brings you here at this time of night?"

"Blaine I need to ask you about something. Are you alone?" Sebastian walked into the house praying he didn't walk in on Blaine and one of his friends. 

"Yes, I'm alone unfortunately" they went up to his bedroom. Half of Blain's stash was laid out on the table. Sebastian stared down at it in amusement.

"Are you having a bake sale?"

Blaine sat down at the desk and continued his work "No exactly. I just got some new shit in. Care to sample some?"

He considered it for a moment before shaking his head "No thanks, not tonight"

Blain smiled "Oh right wrong Valmont. So what can I help you with tonight Sebastian? I haven't seen you around lately"

"I need some information about a guy named Chris Ashton. What do you know about him?"

The smile had vanished off of Blaine's face and he suddenly seemed very serious "Why do you want to know?"

"He recently came back to town and I think he and Kathryn are connected some how but she won't tell me how. I take it you know him"

"Yea, we went to Manchester together. What makes you think something is going on between him and Kathryn?"

"She told me they use to go out. Ever since she's seen him she's been acting totally weird and I can't figure out why. He and Annette came over to dinner tonight and I over heard him and Kathryn talking. It almost sounded like he was threatening her. I need to find out what went down between those two?"

"Why?"

A cold smile came across Sebastian's lips "So I can use it to destroy her. Look ever since she's got back she's been driving me nuts trying to break up me and Annette. If I don't do something to stop her soon, she might succeed and I can't allow that to happen. I won't let her win."

Blain shook his head "Sorry I can't help you Valmont. As much as I would like to see you and blondie ride into off into the sunset together, I'm not going to help you destroy Kathryn"

"So this thing with Chris it really could destroy her?"

"If it got into the wrong hands possibly, I'll tell you this much, it's not what you think"

Sebastian looked at him curiously "What do you mean?"

"Just drop it"

Sebastian sighed and sat down on a chair. He took out a cigarette form his pocket and lit it up " Tell me this, is the guy really the boy scout he pretends to be?"

Blain laughed "Hardly. In fact if I were you I'd watch my back, the guy's got a mean streak and if he finds out that you're sniffing around in his business.."

"Oh please. The guy's a complete pussy. Besides he has to go back to school eventually"

"Still. Best to be careful"

Sebastian thought back to Kathryn a few hours ago. She had almost looked scared of Chris, but why? What did the guy have on her? If Blaine wasn't wrapped around her finger maybe he could find out. "The guy has been sniffing around Annette. I thought she would be smarter then to fall for this guy's bullshit, but apparently not. Maybe theirs something I can do to get him out of town sooner?"

"If I were you I'd leave it alone. Kathryn can handle herself and if Annette loves you as much as you think she does you have nothing to worry about"

Sebastian stood to leave "I'm going to find out what she's hiding Blaine with or without your help. So when you go and report this little meeting back to Kathryn tell her to watch her back"

Blain rolled his eyes "It's always so nice having these little moments with you Valmont"

Sebastian walked out the door giving him the finger.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Later that weekend, Kathryn was out shopping. She needed something to take her mind off of Chris and Sebastian's unrelenting scrutiny. Why he couldn't just drop it was beyond her. Did he really hate her that much?

She was inside Gucci trying on a pair of stiletto boots, when Blain arrived. Kathryn looked up surprised to see him, after all it was the ladies section. "What are you doing hear?"

"Looking for a pair of red heels. What do you think? I'm looking for you. I called your house and your mother said you were out shopping. Tell me is their a reason your not answering your phone?"

She sighed pulling the boots off "I'm avoiding my darling brother. He won't leave me alone"

Blaine sat down in the chair opposite her "Avoiding Valmont? That's a switch. Last time I saw you, you were planning a seduction"

"Yea, well that particular plan has been put on hold for the time being. I've got bigger problems than Sebastian's little nit-wit girlfriend. Chris Ashton is back in town"

"Yea, I know. Valmont came to see me last night. He was trying to find out what went on between you and Chris. He told me to tell you to watch your back"

Kathryn's eyes went wide "He can NOT find out about what happened! You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"No of course not. But he seems pretty determined on destroying you"

Kathryn rested her head on her hand "Yes I know. It seems my little plan to bring back the old Valmont worked. He's back to his old self and trying to make my life miserable"

"Be careful what you wish for" Blain offered helpfully

She glared up at him "Not helping"

Blain went and sat down next to her "Look I really don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean there is no way Valmont can find out about what Chris did to you. No one knows but you, him and me."

Kathryn stood up and collected her things "I suppose your right. Maybe he'll get board with this vendetta thing and leave me alone" Even as she was saying it Kathryn didn't believe it. She knew Sebastian to well and he didn't just give up on things. He wouldn't give up on this until she was in ruins.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

At the same time Kathryn was shopping Annette was across the street in a restaurant having lunch with Chris. All weekend they had talked on the phone. It amazed her that they had this much in common. She felt that she could talk to him about anything, unlike Sebastian who she could barely connect with lately. When Chris called her and asked if she wanted to have lunch she immediately said yes without even thinking. She told herself that it wasn't a date they were just friends having lunch.

They had been their for over an hour talking, and laughing about everything. It amazed her how easily he was to talk to, she felt like she could tell him anything. In the short time they had known each other Annette felt that they had really connected, it was weird but she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this around a guy not even Sebastian.

Chris was poring  some more wine into her glass. She usually didn't drink but he had insisted and she didn't argue "So tell me Annette how long have you and Sebastian been together?"

She thought for a second "About six months"

"You know, you two seem totally different. I mean you're so focused and mature and Sebastian well… let's just his reputation speaks for itself"

Annette nodded, not at all surprised Chris thought like that. Most people were surprised when they found out she was dating Sebastian, she herself was even a little surprised. "Well he's changed a lot since we started seeing each other. I mean he's totally faithful to me and all it's just been lately…"

He looked concerned "What?"

She sighed "Well it's just that since his step-sister has returned he's been different. He's been acting more like his old self, which isn't good"

"What would Kathryn being back have anything to do with Sebastian's behavior?"

Annette realized she had to tread carefully, she couldn't give away too much information even if she did trust Chris "They've always had a close relationship before we started dating and afterwards when Kathryn began to lose her control over him she tried to destroy are relationship. It never worked but now that she's back he's completely obsessed with getting her back at her for hurting us. If only she would just leave us alone"

"Well look the Kathryn I remember wasn't as tough as she thought she was. I don't think you have anything to worry about. I would never let her hurt you"

Chris placed his hand over hers and she looked up into his eyes. He seemed so sincere, so sweet, unlike her own boyfriend who couldn't get his mind of his sexy step-sister. Sebastian never talked to her the way Chris did, never looked at her like he did. She suddenly wished she didn't have a boyfriend at all.

"You're so sweet" she said softly

"So are you" he then leaned in and gently kissed her on the mouth. At first Annette thought to push him away but as it got more passionate she found herself kissing him back. As she thought about this moment afterwards it would occur to her that maybe they should not have sat outside to eat because a person could see clear across the street and see the new pair.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

The sales women at Gucci was handing Kathryn her new boots. They were expensive but Kathryn didn't care. Buying new things always made her feel better, but it did not stop her thinking about Chris and Sebastian. She was going to have to find a way to get Chris out of town and Sebastian off her back. She smiled wickedly as a thought entered her mind. Maybe I should give him something else to think about. She wondered what her dear brother would think if he arrived home form school one day and found her sitting on his bed wearing nothing but a smile?

As she contemplated her seduction of Valmont, she looked around for her driver who was no wear in sight. _Fucking_ _idiot_. He must have gone across the street to get something to eat. She stared at the small Bistro across the street and noticed a young couple making out. She didn't recognize them at first but as they pulled away her mouth fell open slightly. Chris and Annette. Making out. 

At first she thought she might be ill. Her worst enemy and the man she hated more than anyone on the planet making out in full view. It was disgusting. But then a thought occurred to her. I wonder what Sebastian would think? She began to smile.


	4. Revalations

Chapter 4: Revelations

The image of Annette and Chris making out still was in Kathryn's head, when she was getting ready for bed that night. It was so fucking disgusting, but in a way she was glad she saw it. The information could not only be used as a weapon against Annette but she could also use it to bring back Sebastian over to her side. Sebastian would never trust the little bitch again if he knew she was screwing someone else. Then just as easily as she had taken him away, she would drive him back to her. Now all she had to do was decide exactly how she was going to use it. 

She climbed on to her bed, contemplating her options when Chris burst through the door. Kathryn immediately jumped back in shock. She remembered she was the only one in the house besides the servants. Her parents had gone out for the night and Sebastian was out on a date with Miss Purity. She was all alone. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing coming in here?" 

He walked over towards her on the bed, a cruel smirk of his face "Aren't you happy to see me? I told you I would stop by before I left" 

Kathryn realized he had been drinking, she could smell it on his breath "Yes and I told you to stay the hell away from me. Now get out or I'll have you thrown out!" 

He raised his finger to his mouth "Shhh. We don't want anyone to hear us do we? But as I remember you always were a screamer weren't you?" Chris then climbed on top of her bed and she attempted to push him off but he out weighed her by at least 80 pounds. 

"Get out! They'll be back soon" 

"Oh stop pretending to be some innocent girl. I know all about you and what you like. Your reputation may be squeaky clean, but I know the real you. Tell me would you enjoy it more if you pretended I was Sebastian?" 

Kathryn's mouth fell open a little, she hadn't expected that. Who told him about her and Sebastian? _Of course_. _Annette_. "Just leave please. I don't want to do anything" _Christ he has reduced me to begging_. 

Chris nodded his head no and she attempted to get off the bed but he pulled her down and got on top of her. He was much stronger than her and she couldn't move under his weight. With one hand he held down her arms and with the other he ripped of her nightgown. She began to scream for him to stop, but he didn't seem to care. He roughly grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples and then moved his hand in between her legs. She tried to keep them shut but he pried them open with his knee. "No stop it!" she screamed. 

"Shut up!" he yelled then hit her hard across the face. Chris then began to unbutton his pants. 

Kathryn felt a trickle of blood across her lip from where he hit her and tried not to cry. She wouldn't cry she wouldn't. But as he grabbed her she began to remember the last time he did this to her and then she couldn't stop it. She felt the tears form in her eyes and she began to curse herself for being pathetic and weak. 

Kathryn gave one more attempt at reasoning with him before he thrust himself into her hard, but he wouldn't listen. She began to scream. 

****** 

Sebastian was returning from his date with Annette. They had gone out to dinner and the whole thing had been awkward. It was like they were total strangers all off a sudden. He didn't know if it was him or her. 

He got out of his car and noticed that Chris's car was sitting across the street. He remembered that his parents had gone out for the night to some charity dinner. Chris must be visiting Kathryn he thought. He realized this was his chance to find out what she was hiding. He walked up to the house and noticed the door man was gone. His parents must have given him the night off. 

He heard her screaming almost as soon as he walked in. They weren't screams of pleasure but of pain. Sebastian immediately ran into Kathryn's room and what he saw shocked him. Chris was on top of Kathryn and he was driving into her mercilessly as Kathryn cried for him to stop. Sebastian ran to him and pulled him off of her. He then began to hit him hard in the gut and across the face. Chris stumbled backwards and knocked into one of Kathryn's tables. 

Sebastian could not remember the last time he was this angry "What the hell so you think you're doing?" 

Chris laughed coldly, whipping the blood off his lip "Do I sense a little jealousy? Well tell you what you can have her Valmont. I'm finished" Sebastian hit him once more and then through him out the bedroom door. Chris stumbled backwards and Sebastian grabbed him by his shirt and led him to the door. He pushed him out 

"Come near her again mother fucker and I'll kill you" 

Sebastian then went back to Kathryn's room. She had put her nightgown back on and was sitting in a little ball on her bed. Sebastian had never seen her like this before, she looked weak and defeated. 

"Are you OK?' he looked over at her with concern. As she looked up at him he noticed her lip was cut and bleeding. "Jesus" he remarked "did he do that to you?" 

"Yes" she said quietly. 

Sebastian went to her bathroom sink and got a wash cloth. He sat down next to her and gently cleaned her cut. After a minute he asked "What the hell happened?" 

"What do you think?" she spat back angrily "He fucking tried to rape me" 

Sebastian pulled her face towards him trying to force her to look at him but she pulled away and whipped her damp eyes "Do you want me to call the police?" 

"NO!" she screamed "If anyone found out about this.." 

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." 

"But he'll make it look like I did. He'll turn everything around just like before and I can't handle that right now" she spoke before she realized what she was saying. 

"Like before?" Sebastian asked "What happened bef...oh. Oh fuck." The sudden realization hit him of what Kathryn was trying to hide. "This wasn't the first time was it? That's what you were trying to hide." It suddenly made sense why she seemed afraid of him that night and why she looked almost ill whenever he was around. 

Kathryn didn't look at him, she just stared at the ground "No this wasn't the first time" she glared over at him angrily "Are you happy now? You figured it out." She sighed and leaned over to take a cigarette off of her bed side table. She lit it and inhaled deeply before speaking "I was thirteen. Chris was three years older than me and considered a god at Manchester. Everyone loved him, including my mother. She thought it would be 'so great' if we went out together" Kathryn rolled her eyes and took a drag of her cigarette "I didn't like him. He was boring and only talked about himself. We went out to dinner and afterwards he wanted to take me back to his parents apartment. I didn't want to but I knew mother would be pissed if I came home early so I went with him" she took another drag from her cigarette then continued. "When we got to his place two of his friends were there. They started drinking then they got aggressive. They wanted me to take my clothes off, I didn't want to but they forced me...Chris held me down and took off my clothes then he started fucking me. I begged him to stop. I had never done it before and I didn't want my first time to be with him. I screamed not to but he wouldn't listen. The whole time his friends sat cheering him on. When he was done he got off of me and let his friends take a turn..." her voice trailed off. "Afterwards he threatened to destroy my reputation if I told anyone. So now you know the whole story, you can go ahead and ruin my life because I've given up caring" 

Kathryn put her cigarette out and Sebastian took all the information in. He couldn't get his head around it. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

She laughed bitterly "Like you would of cared or even believed me?" 

"I would of" but as he said it he wondered if he believed it. If Kathryn had told him what Chris had done to her he most likely would have thought it was one of her games. 

Kathryn was quiet for a moment and when she finally spoke her voice was filled with anger "I hate him. I hate him more than I even knew I could hate anyone. He almost destroyed my life and he got away with it" 

"Well you could tell someone. How come you never told anyone?" 

Kathryn shook her head "I couldn't. Everybody loved him and no one would believe the truth. And they still won't. He'll just tell everyone that I seduced him then got mad when he wasn't interested. He'll probably get his buddies to tell them I'm a slut and wanted it. You've seen how my mom and Hardgrove act around him they all worship him. Hell he's even more convincing then me" 

Sebastian smiled a little bit "Well I don't know about that" 

"Yes, yes he is. Oh god I just want him to leave! Why can't he just leave me alone?" she buried her face in her hands and began to cry softly. At first Sebastian wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen her like this, it was unnerving. She was usually so cold and in control. He placed his arms around her and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest and he tried to calm her down 

"It's OK" he told her softly "He won't come near you again. I promise" Sebastian hugged her tighter and placed his hands on her silky hair. As he comforted her he made a vow that Chris would pay for what he did to her. 

****** 

After her date with Sebastian, Annette was unhappy with how things were left. She felt guilty the whole night about what happened between her and Chris. At first she thought she might just tell him and assure him that it was nothing and that it would never happen again. But then she thought that maybe it would happen again. She thought she loved Sebastian but lately he was like a completely different person. He was not the man she had fallen in love with. More and more each day he seemed to be turning into that spoiled brat he was when they first met. 

Chris was completely different from her boyfriend and that is what she liked most about him. He was sweet and compassionate and shared the same interests that she did. And that kiss she couldn't get out of her mind. It had been incredible. 

Still she reminded her self that part of her still loved and cared for Sebastian. She then decided that she would try and make things work between them. Instead of waiting for the morning to see him she decided to go right over there and settle things before they became unmanageable. 

Annette took a cab to the Valmont home and was happy to see that Sebastian was home. She rang the bell but no one answered. She remembered that he told her that his parents were gone for the night and she figured Kathryn was most likely out getting drunk or laid or something so Sebastian was probably alone. She opened the door and the place was quiet. He might be asleep. She smiled and thought that she would just have to wake him up. 

She was heading to his door when she noticed Kathryn's door was opened and she could hear murmuring coming from inside. Annette peered through the opening and was shocked by what she saw. Sebastian was sitting on Kathryn's bed and he was holding her. She was wearing nothing but a nightgown and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. She watched in amazement as he gently caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head. 

Annette backed away from the room not wanting to disturb them. Her head was suddenly spinning at the thought of Sebastian and Kathryn together. After everything she did to them how the hell could he be with her. Annette turned and walked out of the house her anger growing with every step she took. Here she was feeling so guilty about having kissed Chris when he was doing god knows what with his crack whore step-sister. 

She knew she had to talk to him when she was more calm. Maybe their was an explanation but she couldn't imagine what it could be. When she regained her composure she flagged down a cab and gave the driver the address to the hotel Chris was staying in . When she arrived Chris answered the door. He seemed surprised to see her. 

"Annette what are you doing hear?" 

Annette answered him by kissing him full on the mouth. She pushed him back into the hotel room and they collapsed on the bed. She would eventually talk with Sebastian but for now she just wanted the satisfaction of hurting him back. 

****** 

Kathryn eventually regained her composure and pulled away feeling somewhat embarrassed. _Christ, I'm becoming_ _pathetic. I'm becoming Annette_. She sat up and began wiping the tears away from her face. She looked over at Sebastian who gave her a concerned look. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "I'm fine Sebastian stop looking at me like that" 

"Like what?" 

"Like your afraid I'm going to lose it any second" she climbed off the bed and checked out her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her face was red from crying, and her lip was still bleeding a little. I look like shit she sighed. "I've dealt with Chris once and I'll deal with him again" 

"How?" 

She turned around and a cold smile came across her face "This time I'm going to make him pay for what he did. When I get done with Chris, his reputation will be the least of his worries" 

"What are you planning?" 

"You'll see. But for now you have to promise me that you'll keep your mouth shut about this. I mean it Sebastian if you tell anyone especially Annette Chris won't be the only one I'll destroy" 

He climbed off the bed and shook his head "Well now your starting to sound like your own self. Don't worry I won't tell anybody about tonight. I am however worried about Annette" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "Why?" 

"Her and Chris have been spending some time together. You don't think he'll try something like this with her do you?" 

Kathryn thought back to earlier that day and what she witnessed between Chris and Annette. _She would probably enjoy_ _Chris's attention. It would serve her right_. Kathryn realized she couldn't tell Sebastian about is cheating girlfriend right now. She decided she would wait until Annette really screwed up. "No I don't think you have to worry about that. If he tried something like this with Annette she would tell her father and Chris is smart enough not to go that far" 

"I suppose you're right" Sebastian walked up to her and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear "So will you really be all right?" 

She sighed "Yes" 

He leaned over and kissed he on the cheek. When he pulled away they stared and each other for a moment. It was strange, in a way this was the closest they had ever been to each other. They had most definitely been closer physically but this was the first time where their was any genuine feeling behind it. 

Kathryn smiled at him "Sweet dreams Sebastian" 

* * * * * * 

A few days later Kathryn attended a party at Blain's house. She had been in a shitty mood all week and thought that this might help to take her mind off things most notably Chris and the fact that he was still in town. To top it off her mother kept trying to fix her up with him. Why the stupid bitch couldn't take a hint was beyond her. 

She arrived around nine o'clock and the house was already filled with Blain's friends. She knew most of them and some of them even attended Manchester or did at some point. She was fixing herself a drink when Blain approached her "I was starting to think you wouldn't show" 

"You know I never miss your parties. Has anything interesting happened yet?" 

Blain sighed "Not yet, but I'm still hopeful" 

"You wouldn't happen to have anything new in would you" she smiled sweetly at him 

He smiled back and reached into his pocket and produced a clear bag with some coke in it "Will this do?" she smiled and tried to grab it out of his hand but he pulled it away and held out his hand. She rolled her eyes and reached into her purse to produce two hundred dollar bills. She handed them to him and he gave her the baggie. "I love you Kathryn but, not that much" 

She pulled out her cross and proceeded to empty the contents of the bag into it. Blain looked over her shoulder and noticed two handsome guys talking. "Ooo, I'll be right back" 

Kathryn laughed as she watched him leave. She was concentrating so hard on not spilling her new purchase that she didn't notice the guy hovering near her. Sensing some one behind her she looked up and saw Chris staring down at her. 

"What are you doing hear? I know Blain didn't invite you?" 

He smiled "No, that faggot wouldn't. Someone else did. What do you have their?" He looked down at the cocaine on the table and stepped closer to her. 

Kathryn backed away "Get away from me" 

He stepped away "Relax. I just wanted to apologize for the other night. You know I didn't mean it I was just really drunk. It will never happen again". 

She wanted to smack that phony smile off of his face but she saw no sense in causing a seen right then. She would make him pay eventually. She sighed "whatever" 

"You didn't tell anyone what happened did you?" 

"Aside form Valmont, no" 

"Good, that's good. If everything goes as planned we might both get what we want" 

Kathryn turned her back him and returned her attention to the pile of coke. She was trying her best to ignore him but he didn't seem to get the hint "Meaning?" 

Chris looked over Kathryn's shoulder and pointed. She looked up and noticed Sebastian and Annette had arrived. They were talking to Blain and some guy . They didn't seem to notice her and Chris. She turned around and faced him "You're after Annette?" 

"Yes, I like her very much and I have a feeling it's mutual" 

Kathryn recalled seeing Annette and Chris kiss but decided to play along any ways "What makes you think that?" 

A gloating look came across Chris's face "Last night she came over my house and practically threw herself at me. She even invited me to this party" 

"Bullshit" 

"It's true. I have a feeling she's about to dump Valmont any day now" 

Kathryn stared over at Sebastian and for an instant she felt sorry for him. He still believed he loved Annette and the little tramp was busy screwing Chris of all people. But she brushed the feeling aside remembering that Valmont could take care of himself and that she was planning on breaking them up all along. 

Chris studied Kathryn's face "Oh don't pretend you're not happy about this. With Annette gone you can have Valmont all to yourself" 

"What makes you think I want him?" her voice was complete ice 

He shrugged "I've seen the way you two look at each other. Your obviously into him. And after the other night I would definitely say he's into you" Kathryn remembered how nice Sebastian had been to her. She had never seen him like that before. It was almost nice. 

Kathryn shook the thought away "He's my stepbrother. That's it" 

Across the room Sebastian was trying to remember why he had come to this party or why he had taken Annette. Things between them had not gotten any easier if anything they seemed to be getting worse. This wasn't exactly her type of party but he had insisted they go. He didn't tell her the real reason was so he could check up on Kathryn. Blain was telling them a story about when he use to attend Manchester when Sebastian noticed Kathryn and Chris over at the bar. He was leaning over her and she seemed like she was trying her best to get away from him. Sebastian felt the anger rising inside of him. He smiled over at Annette "I'm going to get a drink" he walked away before hearing her respond. 

Sebastian came behind Chris and slapped his hand on his back. He put on his best phony smile "Hi Chris how's it going?" he purposely stood between Kathryn and Chris. 

A nervous expression crossed Chris's face "Uh, fine Valmont. Me and Kathryn were just talking about her plans for after high school. She's very ambitious" 

Sebastian put his arm around Kathryn "Yes, I know were all very proud of her" Kathryn stared up at Sebastian and wondered if he was on something. 

Chris nodded "Well I'm going to go say hello to Annette, excuse me" He turned and left and made his way through the crowd. 

Sebastian's face suddenly became serious and he turned around towards Kathryn "What was that about?" 

She shrugged and proceeded to pour herself a drink "He wanted to apologize" 

Sebastian studied her face but as usual it was unreadable "He didn't try to" 

Kathryn looked up at him suddenly "No and stop bringing it up. It's over with" 

"No it's not. It won't be over with until he leaves. If he comes near you again I want you to" 

She cut him off again "I can take care of myself Valmont. What are you doing hear anyway. I wouldn't have thought this was goldilocks seen" 

"It's not. But I needed to get out" 

Kathryn laughed and stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear "I think someone is getting bored" 

He glared at her "I am not" 

A smile came on her lips "I wasn't talking about you" Sebastian gave her a confused look and she pointed over to the left. He turned around and saw Chris and Annette dancing slowly. He thought he was going to be ill for a second. It wasn't the way two friends dance but two people who were something more. Kathryn came up behind him "There a cute couple don't you think?" 

Valmont ignored her and instead charged over toward his girlfriend and Chris. He pulled Chris away and stared at Annette "What the fuck?" 

Her eyes went wide as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't. Chris laughed "We were just dancing Sebastian" 

Sebastian turned to Chris "Bullshit" he then punched him in the face. Chris stumbled backwards and looked up at him in surprise. 

Annette shrieked "What is wrong with you?" at her boyfriend. But before he could answer Chris got up and hit Sebastian back. The two began fighting with Valmont ending up on top of Chris punching him hard in the face. By this time everyone at the party had stopped what they were doing to watch the fight. No one bothered to break it up much to Annette's annoyance. She stood by screaming at them to stop but they wouldn't listen. She looked over to her left and noticed Kathryn with a huge smile on her face. "You think this is funny" 

Kathryn looked up at her and grinned "Sort of". Blain sent two guys over to break it up and they pulled the two guys apart. 

"What's your problem Valmont?" Chris sputtered as he tried to wipe the blood from his face. 

"You are" He had to control himself from hitting him again. 

"I can't help it if you're girlfriend would like to be with someone she can trust rather than an arrogant asshole" 

Sebastian turned to Annette angrily "How could you do this to me?" 

"How could I do this to you? You're the one who can't keep his dick in his pants." 

He tried to understand what she was saying 'What are you talking about I've been completely faithful to you. Who do you think I cheated on you with?" 

There were tears in her eyes and she looked directly at Kathryn "You know exactly who I'm talking about" 

Sebastian turned and glanced at Kathryn who was still smiling. _Well at least someone was enjoying themselves_. He wondered if Chris had told her about the other night or at least his version of it any ways "You're completely off base. I have been completely faithful to you" 

Annette whipped her eyes "You can't even be honest with me now. You know what? I think we need to take a little break form each other. Call me when you grow up a little" She then turned around and walked out arm in arm with Chris. Everyone started talking among themselves again and Sebastian was left there in shock wondering how his girlfriend could leave him for some preppy date rapist. 

"Well that was amusing" said a familiar voice behind him 

"Fuck off Kathryn" He really wasn't in the mood for her gloating. 

She made him face her "Oh come on. You know your better off. Do you really want to be with someone who is stupid enough to fall for Chris" 

"If this is suppose to make me feel better.." 

"Why would I want to do that?" She smiled slyly at him and he rolled his eyes. "Oh come on" she took his hand and pulled him back over to the bar. He sat down on a stool and she sat down across form him. Kathryn lifted his face up and stared at his cut lip which had blood coming from it "Lovely. You know Valmont if I was you I'd stop concentrating on what I lost and think of what I gained instead" She put some ice in a cloth napkin and held it up to his lip recalling how he had done the same thing for her. 

Sebastian glared angrily at her "What is this the wisdom of Kathryn Merteuil?" 

Kathryn pressed the ice pack roughly against his mouth making him wince "No its' common sense. This thing with Annette would never last and you know it. You're just pissed I was right and you were wrong" 

He pulled away from her and almost screamed "SHE LOVES ME!" 

Several people turned around and stared at the two of them. "OK" Kathryn screamed back. He was seriously starting to annoy her. All she was trying to do was help him. Kathryn put the napkin in the sink and in a slightly lower voice replied "Will you just chill the fuck out. Christ already, I'm not the one cheating on you" 

"She's not cheating on me" 

"I think you're wrong dude" Sebastian and Kathryn turned around and stared at the two punk kids in front of them. They both were slightly stoned and reeked of pot. Sebastian glared angrily at the two stoners "What the fuck are you talking about?" 

"Dude we just saw that blond chick you were talking to and that guy you were fighting with go into a bedroom upstairs" 

Kathryn was trying to suppress a laugh through all of this. She wasn't exactly sure who these guys were but she was sure they were telling the truth. She stared over at Sebastian and he seemed to be contemplating what to do. 

"Which room did they go in?" 

"The first one of the left" 

Sebastian glanced over at Kathryn and she immediately knew what he was going to do. "Don't" she warned but it was no use Sebastian got up and was heading to the stairs in an instant. Kathryn got up and quickly followed yelling after him to stop. She finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm before he could get to the door. "What are you doing?" she asked. 

"What the hell does it look like?" he tried to pull away but she forced him to look at her. 

"What are you going to do run in their, make a seen? Maybe get in another fight with Chris, because every thing turned out so well the last time you did that right?" 

"This doesn't concern you Kathryn" 

"Actually it does. You helped me last night so now I'm going to do the same for you. If you barge in their and interrupt... whatever you will never know the truth" 

"The truth about what. Do you know something?" 

Kathryn considered telling him about what she saw between Chris and Annette and what he claimed happened the other night but decided Valmont had to find out for himself. "I don't know anything it's just a feeling" 

"Oh a feeling" he said sarcastically "Well excuse me if I don't follow it. Now let go of me" 

A thought suddenly occurred to her "What if I told you their was a way you could find out about Annette's faithfulness without making an ass of yourself" Sebastian didn't reply so she assumed she had his attention "Blain has one of those see through mirrors in that room. Theirs a way in through the closet. We can watch them and they can't see us. They won't even know were there. If Annette is as faithful as you think she is you can bust in and save her, but if I'm right then you will know the truth." 

Sebastian stared at her hard for a moment before sighing "Fine, where's the door?" 

Kathryn led the way to the closet door that she remembered Blain showed her. She opened the door and was about to turn on the light when she realized they didn't need one because the light from the bedroom was illuminating the closet. 

Sebastian glanced around the closet "How did you know about this?" 

She could sense the suspicion in his voice and she rolled her eyes "Blain had this installed right before I left and he showed it to me. It's kind of kinky" 

"Yea well that's Blain" He stared at his girlfriend and Chris sitting on the bed. They were just talking but he had his arm around her. Sebastian tried to hear what they were saying but couldn't "Is their anyway to hear what their saying?" 

Kathryn took a seat in one of the chairs that was set up in the closet "The switch on your right". Sebastian hit the switch and their voices immediately filtered into the closet. 

"I just don't know what I'm going to do Chris" Annette wailed 

"It's OK I'm hear" Chris gave her a comforting hug 

"It's just I thought I loved him but after the way he acted tonight I just can't trust him anymore. And after last night I think.." she trailed off for a second. 

"What?" 

"I think I'm falling in love with you. I mean the other night when we made love it was one of the best nights of my life" 

Chris broke into a big smile and then kissed Annette "I love you too" he replied 

Kathryn was watching all of this in amazement, it definitely wasn't what she expected. She thought maybe they would catch them in a kiss or something. She never dreamed the little tramp would actually admit to being in love with Chris let alone confess that she slept with him. Kathryn glanced up at Sebastian who she could tell was in shock. He was staring hard at Annette and Chris his expression completely unreadable. Kathryn was going to make a comment about being right but she couldn't. She actually felt sorry for him and bad about him finding out this way. _What do you know I guess I might actually have a conscience after all._

Annette and Chris were now laying back on the bed and had begun to take each others clothes off. The sound off them moaning was starting to make Kathryn sick. Sebastian hit the switch and the room was suddenly quiet again. After what seemed like hours Sebastian eventually turned around and sat down in the seat next to his step-sister. "I'm sorry" Kathryn said quietly. 

"Why? Your not the one fucking the date rapist" his voice was completely cold. 

Kathryn turned and faced him "Yea but you shouldn't have found out like this" 

"I know that's all that's important" Kathryn studied his face and realized the last time she saw him like this was that day when she had called him a toy and laughed in his face about breaking up him and Annette._ Christ I wonder if I hurt him this bad._ "There going to pay for this. I'm going to destroy both of them and when I'm done there will be nothing left" he turned and looked Kathryn dead in the eye "Are you in?" 

_I did it _she realized._ I returned him to his former self and I barely had to lift a finger_. A cruel smile crawled across her lips "Welcome back"__

__


	5. Confession

Chapter 5: Confession

"Slow the fuck down!" Kathryn screamed over the harsh wind which was slapping her in the face. Sebastian ignored her and just seemed to go faster. After Kathryn had agreed to help her stepbrother get revenge on his cheating girlfriend he had stormed out of the closet and headed to the car. She had followed mostly to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, like get in a car accident. But it seemed he was more than willing to take her along for the ride. He was going well over the speed limit and wasn't stopping at any of the lights. 

She eyed him as he drove the same cold expression was on his face from when he saw Annette and Chris. "Slow down" she screamed but he wasn't listening. Kathryn then grabbed the wheel and tried to pull over to the side of the road. Sebastian swerved and they ended up almost hitting a tree. As soon as the car stopped Kathryn grabbed the keys out of the ignition. Sebastian tried to grab them back but she kept them out of his reach. 

"Give me my god damn keys back" he yelled 

"Not until you start driving like normal and not like you have a death wish" 

"I'm not the one who nearly drove us into the tree. Now give them back" he held out his hand 

Kathryn pretended like she was going to hand them back but then dropped them down her shirt. Sebastian rolled his eyes "That won't stop me". He made a move towards her and she pushed him away. 

"You getting us killed won't change things. It won't make her stop caring for Chris and not you. Accept it" 

Sebastian snorted "This from the girl who went on a coke binge the last time her boyfriend dumped her" 

"That was different" 

"No it's not." He paused a moment "You know it occurs to me suddenly that everything you want is suddenly falling into your lap" 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning you wanted me and Annette to break up and me back to my old self. It looks like all of it is happening just the way you planned" 

She tried to understand where he was going with this "I didn't plan any of this. I didn't make your girlfriend bang Chris and I didn't make her fall in love with him either" 

Sebastian shook his head "No but you knew Chris before he came back to town. You two have a past. How do I know the two of you weren't planning all this from the start?" 

Kathryn's mouth fell open a little at what he was implying "You think I planned this? With him? How could you accuse me of something like that after what you saw the other night?" 

The cold expression never left his face "Well it was a hell of a performance I'll give you that. The tears and guilt. 'You can go ahead and ruin me now, I don't care anymore'. Very impressive. Tell me did I just happen to walk in on the two of you in the middle of one of your more rougher sessions and you decided to cry rape? Maybe I should apologize to Chris for roughing him up, after all he was just doing what one of many have done before" 

Kathryn wanted to kill him but she settled for slapping him hard across the face. She couldn't believe he was talking to her like that after last night. He really believed what went down between her and Chris was all an act. Sebastian turned to her and gave her a cold smile "Ouch. I see I hit a nerve" 

"Fuck you!" she tried to keep her anger controlled but she couldn't. She was mad at him, and Chris and the whole situation. "You stupid, arrogant asshole. You're pissed off about Annette, fine. But don't you dare take it out on me and don't you ever talk to me like that again. You have no idea what I went through with Chris, what he did to me, everything I had to go through. I hate him more than you can possibly imagine and you have the nerve to sit there and accuse me of plotting against you with him. Well fuck you. I knew I never should of told you about what he did to me. I knew you would just use it against me like you do everything else. Here" she reached into her dress and took out his keys which had fallen into her bra and threw them at him "take your fucking keys and drive us home now". She wouldn't look at him afraid she would break into tears and she couldn't fall apart in front of him. It would give him too much power. 

Sebastian took the keys but didn't put them in the ignition. He studied Kathryn's face and realized there was something she wasn't telling him. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked softly. 

Kathryn turned to him suddenly she hadn't expected that question. "Nothing" 

"Yes, it's something. What did he do to you that you aren't telling me about?" 

She rolled her eyes suddenly feeling exhausted from her previous out burst. "What raping me and letting his friends have a go wasn't enough? You want more?" 

Sebastian leaned over and touched her face gently forcing her to look at him "Tell me" he prodded gently. 

Kathryn pulled his hand away "Fine, your right. There is more to the story" Sebastian sat waiting patiently for her to finish. "Well I left out the fact that when he and his friends were having their fun they didn't bother to use anything. Not one condom. So a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. And here's the kicker, you should really enjoy this: I wasn't sure which guy was the father. I freaked out and didn't know what to do. I knew if my mother found out she would disown me and I couldn't tell any of my friends, so I went to Chris." She laughed bitterly at the memory " that was a bad idea. He hit me, called me a whore, and told me that if I told anyone and didn't get rid of it he would kill me. I didn't really think he would but I knew he could destroy me and my reputation with just a few well chosen words, so I did what I had to do. I got an abortion and never told anyone." She turned and faced him finally "That's the whole god damn story. Is it enough? I would hate for you to be bored" 

Sebastian was feeling like a total shit. He had known Kathryn was telling the truth before. He just couldn't stand the idea of Annette leaving him, especially for someone like Chris. "I'm sorry Kathryn. I shouldn't of accused you. I was just pissed about Annette." 

"That doesn't give you the right the right to take your shit out on me" 

"I said I was sorry. We've said worse things to each other in the past" 

The cold expression never left Kathryn's face "Yes but its not just you implying that I'm a whore. Its the idea that you think I would have anything to do with Chris after what he did to me. I hate him with everything that I am and I won't be happy until everything he has is taken away from him including your girlfriend"

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement "Look, I promise you I will make Chris pay for what he did to you" he placed his hand on the back of her head and caressed her hair " when I get done with him he's going to wish he never touched you" 

Kathryn's expression softened "You just worry about Annette. I'll take care off Chris" 

Sebastian brought his hand to her face and touched her cheek "Is my sister planning something?" 

"Always" she smiled "Now take me home and maybe I'll tell you about it" 

"Alright" he smiled, happy that she was in a better mood. He started the car up and they drove to their house. They arrived a short time later and when the car stopped Sebastian turned to Kathryn "So are you still mad at me?" 

"A little, but I'm thinking of letting you make it up to me" 

"Oh really?" Sebastian leaned over and began to kiss her neck. 

Kathryn moaned slightly then pushed him away. "That's not exactly what I was talking about. I was thinking more along the lines of aiding me in my revenge against Chris" 

"Well yes, I promised you I would. Now back to what I was talking about..." He went back to kissing her neck and placed his hand on her high. 

Kathryn could feel him massaging her high and it felt better than she would like to admit, but she tried to stay focused "Don't you want to hear about my plan?" 

Sebastian never pulled away from her neck "Yes, but it can wait until tomorrow. I have plans for you tonight" 

She snickered "what if I don't want to see them?" 

He pulled away from her neck and sat back in his seat. "You gotta be fucking me. After everything you've put me through since you've come back, your going to pull the tease act now?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes "I don't want to fuck you when I know the whole time you'll be thinking about that nit wit girlfriend of yours"

"That's not it. You just don't want me because you know you can have me now" 

"That's not true. I do want you" 

Sebastian smirked at her. He knew he could get her to admit she wanted him. After all the waiting and patience, he would finally have her tonight. "Glad to hear it. Now which room do you want to do it in?" 

"I'm not sleeping with you until you can convince me that you won't be thinking about Annette"

He sighed in annoyance and then smiled. He turned towards Kathryn, placed his hands on her face and leaned in and kissed her. He gave her the sweetest most intense kiss he had ever given her. She kisses him back tentivly at first and then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. He gently slid his tongue in her mouth and massaged her tongue. They kissed until they needed to breath and then pulled away from each other. At first neither spoke until Sebastian smiled and asked "Now can we go upstairs and fuck like bunnies?" 

Kathryn pulled away from him and smiled "Let me think about it" she then got out of the car and went into the house.

Sebastian groaned and then got out of the car and followed her into the house. Nothing with her was ever easy. She wasn't happy until she was making him beg. Well that changed tonight. As he walked into the living room Kathryn was making herself a drink "want one?" She asked. 

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him "you know what I want." 

She smirked and took a sip of her drink "yes but I'm not sure if I'm going to give it to you tonight." 

Sebastian then began to move his hands under her dress and guided them up her thighs. Kathryn let out a soft whimper as she felt his hands on her highs and his mouth on her neck. "I think you will. You need this as much as I do. Tell me sis when was the last time you were decently fucked? I bet you can't even remember" 

"Fuck you" she groaned but it came out more as a plea. 

"That's the idea" he spun her around and kissed her hard on the mouth. The drink fell out of her hand and hit the ground breaking instantly. Neither seemed to notice or care as Sebastian pulled her towards the couch his mouth never leaving hers. Sebastian climbed on top of Kathryn. 

"Bedroom Now" she whispered 

- to be continued (please review)


	6. Plots and Schemes

The End is Only the Beginning 

Chapter 6: Plots and Schemes 

Authors Notes: I know I haven't updated this story in months but I decided to start it up again. I don't know if it will be as frequently updated as my other stories but if people like it I'll continue. 

"Oh god...that was..." 

"Definitely worth the wait" Sebastian finished for her. 

Kathryn giggled slightly as she pulled the sheet over her naked body "yes I would have to agree. Well its good to know that your reputation wasn't complete bullshit." 

He turned towards her and smiled "thanks. Where did you learn that trick with your back?" 

She shrugged "I don't know. I'm a very talented girl." 

"Yes you are" Sebastian nodded his head in agreement. It had been a bizarre night to say the least. First finding out that the girl he supposedly loved was fucking a guy he couldn't stand. Then the scene in the car with Kathryn and now this. He could never have imagined that the night would have turned out like this. Sebastian had always known that Kathryn would be good in bed hell he had even spied on her a few times and seen for himself, but he never thought it would be like that. He couldn't remember the last time he had lasted this long with any girl even Annette. She had defiantly given him a run for his money. 

"So are you feeling any better?" Kathryn asked 

"About what?" 

She sat up on her elbow "you know what I'm talking about, Annette and Chris." 

He sighed "oh that. I'm over it its fine." 

Kathryn scoffed "yeah right. She hurt you Sebastian you mine as well admit it." 

Sebastian was quiet for a minute. "I trusted her. I fucking gave up everything for her. My reputation, my old life" he glanced over at her "you." 

Kathryn nodded her head "well I probably shouldn't be asking this now but, do you want her back?" 

"No, absolutely not. Its over with. I'm going to make that bitch pay for doing this to me." 

Kathryn smiled happy that he was starting to return to his old self "I take it you have a plan?" 

He sat up and smiled wickedly down at her "you could say that." 

"Please tell me it includes dropping Ms. Purity as soon as possible." 

"On the contrary, I plan on doing nothing of the kind." Sebastian smiled as he noticed the look of confusion on her pretty face. "I'm going to continue to see Annette and then I will slowly begin to destroy her reputation and take back my own." 

"How?" Kathryn asked excitedly. 

He leaned forward and nuzzled his noise with hers then let his hands wander underneath the sheet. One hand played with her firm nipple and the other one slowly went down to hot center. As he slowly pushed his finger inside he could feel his cum still inside of her. She moaned and his mouth grazed hers and she pushed her body into his hands. He loved the power her had over her. He knew she was waiting for an answer so before he kissed her he said "I don't think I'm going to tell you just yet." 

Kathryn's eyes focused and glared at him. She pushed him away as he tried to kiss her "why not?" 

Sebastian laughed "because its going to be a surprise." 

She pulled away from him so she was no longer in his grasp "fine then I won't tell you what I plan to do to Chris." 

Sebastian got off the bed and grabbed his robe. "Yes but you have to tell me if you want my help." 

Kathryn let out an annoyed groan and folded her arms over her chest "god I hate you sometimes." 

He laughed "sure you do." Sebastian grabbed his camera from off the table and loaded it with film. "Just give me a hint." 

"I'm going to make sure that the same thing that happened to me is going to happen to him." 

"Well that was nice and vague. Any thing else?" 

"I'll tell you later. I'm going to take a shower." She got up and walked to the bathroom not bothering to cover herself up. She called casually over her shoulder "care to join me?" 

Sebastian smiled and took a shot of her ass as it walked away "I'll be there in a moment." 

Part of Sebastian was still hurting from Annette's betrayal but part of him was also happy to be on Kathryn's side again. As much as he denied it he did miss her and Annette was right when she said there was some kind of connection between the two. They were two of a kind and it was nice for a change to not have to deny that. He felt free for the first time in a long time. 

He was about to head into the shower to join Kathryn when his phone rang. He wasn't going to pick it up at first but then he decided to anyway. "What?" 

"Sebastian? It's Annette, I take it your still angry." 

He was surprised she was calling so soon. She must be feeling guilty after her little tryst with the date rapist. He realized that if he wanted his plan to succeed it would work best if Annette believed he was still in the dark about the whole thing. He decided to play nice. "Yeah I'm here" he told her as he walked into the bathroom. Kathryn was in the glass enclosed shower and he watched as the water cascaded off her beautiful body. He was getting hard again just looking at her. "No Annette I'm not still angry." 

Kathryn turned around at the sound of his voice and the mention of Annette's name. She studied her stepbrother wondering what he was up to. His eyes were locked on hers as he talked with Annette. "I wanted to apologize earlier for my behavior before. I was acting like a child." 

"It's ok, I know how it must have looked between me and Chris. I'm sorry for what I said to you" Annette said quietly. 

Sebastian smirked "just as long as I know your still my girl." He watched as Kathryn shook her head at him. She then pulled out the soap and began to rub herself down. Sebastian was so immersed in the show she giving him that he barely noticed the pause Annette took before answering him 

"Of course. Look Sebastian I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Ok....oh Annette" he said his eyes still locked to Kathryn's body "I love you." As he said it he realized it was the first time he said it recently when he didn't mean it. He knew he only said it to see if she could say it back to him when he knew she wouldn't really mean it. Sebastian had also said it to see how Kathryn would react. She stopped lathering herself up and stared at him trying to tell if he was for real. He smiled wickedly at her and she returned it. 

After a long pause of silence Annette answered back "yeah I...I love you too. Good night." 

Sebastian hung up the phone and he realized part of him was a little disappointed. He thought maybe Annette wouldn't be able to lie to him but apparently he was wrong. Well fuck her, she would pay for hurting him. He noticed Kathryn giving him a strange look and he slowly walked to the shower and opened the door. "How's goldilocks? You two kiss and make up?" 

He smiled as he pulled off his robe and got in "something like that. Jealous?" 

She only laughed and part on him was upset about that. He pulled her into a kiss and she immediately returned it. As he pushed her against the hard marble wall his mouth never left hers. Even over the sound of the running water he could still hear the soft moans coming from her. Finally they pulled away and Sebastian studied her face "god you beautiful." 

This declaration surprised Kathryn, she didn't know how to respond. Plenty of guys had told her that before but he had never said that. He only made little remarks about how he'd like to fuck her. She pulled him back into a kiss and felt his erection press into her leg. Getting the hint Sebastian quickly picked her up and pushed her against the wall. He thrust into her with one quick motion and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. They pulled there mouths away from each other as Sebastian began to thrust quickly into her. "Oh god" Kathryn groaned as the hot water hit her at the same time his dick hit that certain spot inside of her. 

Sebastian began to kiss her neck as he fingers nails scratched at his back. Neither seemed worried about slipping only about getting off. As he continued to thrust at a rapid speed Kathryn's orgasm quickly approached. Soon her muscles tightened around him and he too quickly came. When he finally stopped moving Kathryn held on to him afraid her legs wouldn't work if he put her down. "Are you ok?" He asked once his breathing returned to normal. 

"Yeah I'm fine." He then let her down slowly and her legs still trembling slightly began to gave way. She slipped and he quickly caught her laughing. 

"Yeah right. You know I didn't think you would get worn out so easily." 

She gave him a fake smile "fuck you." Her legs feeling stronger she got out of the shower and grabbed his robe that was on the floor and put it on. 

Sebastian quickly got out and followed her after grabbing a towel. "Oh I was just kidding." 

"Yeah right" Kathryn scoffed as she went looking for her clothes. "Are you ever going to tell me what this plan is you have." 

Sebastian was surprised at the question "maybe. Well I should probably tell you not to make plans for tomorrow." 

Kathryn who was looking for her other shoe under his bed looked up "why?" 

"Because I'm inviting Annette and Chris over for lunch and I need you to be here." 

"What? No! No way am I spending my afternoon with Chris so you and Annette can play tonsil hockey together." 

He smirked "careful your jealousy is starting to show." 

Kathryn ignored him "it's not going to happen Sebastian. I'm not going anywhere near that asshole, so just forget it." 

"Look I promise he won't do anything to you I won't let him. But if I want this to work I need them both here and you to." 

She sighed and turned to him "ok what are you planning?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	7. Sex, Lies, and Videotape

The End Is Only the Beginning 

Chapter 7: Sex, Lies, and Videotape 

"So tell me again why we aren't having lunch?" 

"I told you Annette couldn't make it. Something about helping her father, but she's probably just busy screwing Chris" Sebastian shook his head is disgust. "Besides I thought you would be more happy with this arrangement. Now you don't have to spend the afternoon with Chris." 

"I suppose there's an upside. I just hate these goddamn dinner parties" Kathryn said as she sat back on Sebastian's bed. 

"Well it will be over soon. Hand me the camera." 

Kathryn took the small camera off the night side table and examined it. It was the size of a small jewelry box which was perfect for what Sebastian had planned. The following night he had finally filled her in on how he exactly planned on getting his revenge on Annette. It was perfect namely because it corresponded so nicely with her plans for Chris. The only snag so far in his plan was that Annette was unable to make the lunch date so Sebastian had invited her and Chris to Tiffani's dinner party. She threw them every month with about twenty or thirty of her society friends. Both Kathryn and Sebastian hated them because besides the fact that Tiffani made them be on there best behavior they were also very boring. 

"Jesus, this thing must of cost you a fortune" Kathryn said as she handed Sebastian the camera. He was standing on the bed fixing the camera on top of the bookcase so it would be hidden. 

"Yes but it will be worth it if it does what I hope." He jumped off the bed and smiled at his handy work "there perfect. They'll never know." 

Kathryn shook her head "do you really think they'll have the nerve to do it during the party? In your bedroom no less?" 

"Yes I do. Look I won't be around, you'll make sure she ends up in here and Chris will follow trust me it will work and if not plan B." 

"Plan B? What the fucks plan B?" 

"Don't know yet, but I'll figure it out. Now how do I look?" 

Kathryn looked her step brother up and down and smiled in approval. He was wearing a dark suit that fit perfectly and he knew it. "Very nice, what about me?" 

Sebastian smiled and slid his hands around her small waist. "Almost too good" he whispered. Kathryn knew she looked fabulous in the low cut black cocktail dress, she just wanted to hear him say it. He kissed her neck and whispered "do you think we have enough time to-" 

"No" Kathryn said as she pulled out of his grasp. "Everyone's already arriving besides what makes you think I'll fuck you again?" 

"Oh come on, I know you want to" 

Kathryn gave him a wicked smile before licking his bottom lip. "I'm going to greet our guests." 

Sebastian gave out a small groan of frustration before following Kathryn out of the bedroom. There were already about ten or so people in the living room mingling. Both Kathryn and Sebastian made the rounds playing the part of the well behaved children. Sebastian was making small talk with one of his fathers associates when he noticed Annette, Chris and Dean Hardgrove arrive. "Excuse me" he said to the man. He turned around and grabbed Kathryn by the arm not really caring if she was talking to someone. 

"Hey, I was talking to somebody who" Sebastian gestured to Annette and Chris "oh. Did they come together." 

"With the dean. Like one big happy family." 

Kathryn sighed "well we better go greet them." 

As she started walking away Sebastian pulled her back "wait a second you still haven't told me how your going to get her into my bedroom." 

Kathryn studied Annette who was wearing a white dress that in her opinion looked like a large dollie. An idea came to her and she smiled "oh I have an idea don't worry about it." 

They both put on there best smiles and greeted there new guests. "Dean Hardgrove I'm so glad you could make it" Kathryn said with fake sincerity. 

"Oh I was happy to Kathryn, you have such a beautiful home." 

"Thank you" 

"Hey honey" Sebastian said as he helped Annette with her coat. "Nice to see you again sir, Chris." 

"Sebastian" Hardgrove said with a tight smile. 

"Hello Sebastian. Kathryn you love lovely" Chris said with that stupid smile of his. Sebastian wanted to deck him when he noticed him check out Kathryn's ass as she turned around to hand the maid the coats. 

"Dean Hardgrove it's good to see you" Tiffani said when she came in the room. "Let me get you a drink." 

"Sure" he said and the two of them went to the bar. 

Sebastian smiled over at Annette "can we talk for a second. In private." 

"Sure" she smiled and they went into the next room leaving Kathryn and Chris alone. 

Now that no one was around Kathryn rolled her eyes at him and turned around. "You know you don't look happy to see me." 

She sighed "why would you say that?" 

"Just a feeling" 

"I thought you were leaving town?" She asked as she walked in to the dinning room which was much more quiet. 

Chris gave her his usual cocky grin "I changed my mind, I've decided to stay in the city the rest of the semester." 

Kathryn could feel the breath catch in her throat. This could not be happening. "Your what?" 

"I've decided to stay. Relax it has nothing to do with you. Your not the one I'm after." 

She snickered "don't tell me, Annette? In case you haven't noticed she has a boyfriend." 

"For now. I have a feeling that relationship has just about run its course. Its only a matter of time before she drops your loser brother for good." 

"Really? I don't know they look pretty close. Apparently its true love." 

"She totally wants me and Annette is just the kind of girl I need. My parents already adore her and I know Hardgrove prefers me over Valmont." 

"Yes but does she prefer you over Sebastian is the question." 

Court laughed "please I could have her anytime anywhere." 

"Right" Kathryn said as she walked away not wanting to finish the conversation. There was only so much of Chris she could take before she wanted to vomit. It looked like Sebastian's little plan might just work. 

Later that evening everyone was sitting down for dinner. Tiffani sat Kathryn next to Chris much to her annoyance. She was going to have to sit her mother down soon and have a chat about how that relationship was never going to happen. Hopefully she would get rid of Chris before she would have to. Annette sat next to Kathryn which was perfect for what she had planned. Everyone was getting along and chatting happily when Sebastian's cell phone rang. It was loud enough so only a few people seemed to notice as he exited the room. 

He returned minutes later with a worried expression on his face. "That was Blain he's having some sort of problem." 

"Is everything ok?" Annette asked concerned. 

"Yeah he just needs my help with something I don't want to go into specific's now. I'm going to leave, but this hopefully won't take long." 

"Ok, I'll see you later." Sebastian leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and glanced over at Kathryn who smiled slightly, then he left. It was now up to Kathryn to get them in his room. 

About ten minutes after Sebastian left Kathryn took a glass of red wine from off the table. When she noticed one of the guests get up and walk past her she pretend he accidentally bumped her and she poured the wine all over Annette's white dress. 

She let out a gasp of surprise and Kathryn pretended to be horrified about what she did. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. It was an accident." 

Annette looked up at her and gave her this look that said 'I know damn well it wasn't'. "It's ok" she sighed. "I just bought this dress." 

I bet you did Kathryn thought to herself. "Well you could borrow something of mine if you like." 

Annette looked up like she was going to protest but she just said "ok." The two girls got up and left the table not saying a word to each other. When they got to Kathryn's room she stopped Annette from going in. "Wait here" she ordered coldly. Annette just rolled her eyes and waited. 

Kathryn already had a dress waiting. It was something old that she would rather burn than wear again. It was perfect for Annette. Kathryn came out and handed it to her "here." 

Annette looked over the dress. Kathryn would bet even money that Annette had never worn anything that expensive before. "Were would you like me to change, out here?" 

"Well I'm certainly not letting you in my room" 

"Why do you have one of your boy toys chained to the bed?" 

Kathryn made a face at her and gestured to Sebastain's room. "Do it in there. I think you've had plenty of practice taking off your clothes in there." 

Annette turned around and Kathryn thought she heard her say 'so have you'. As she closed the door Kathryn yelled out "your welcome." To herself she muttered "stupid bitch." 

"You two don't like each other much do you?" Kathryn turned around and saw Chris. 

"What are you doing? Go back to dinner." 

"Dinner's over. How's Annette." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "wine spilled on her dress not acid. She's fine, she's changing." 

Chris smiled wickedly "I wonder if she need's any help?" As he walked to her door he turned around to Kathryn "I wouldn't mention this to Valmont if I were you." 

As he went in Kathryn said quietly "I won't have to." 

She went back to the party and mingled for fifteen minutes or so. Annette and Chris had yet to come out of the bedroom and the only one who seemed to notice was Kathryn. To her great astonishment Sebastian's plan seemed to work. She grabbed her cell phone and walked into an empty room. She quickly dialed Sebastian's phone. "Hello" he answered. 

"Your fucked up plan worked. They both have been in your room for the past twenty minutes." 

"Excellent" 

"Where are you?" 

"Come outside" 

"Why" 

"Just do it" 

Kathryn sighed and did as he asked. She quietly exited the house without anyone noticing. As the cold night air hit her she looked around outside. "Ok I'm out here." Sebastian came from behind and grabbed her by the waist. She yelped "Christ you scared me! What the fuck are you doing out here." 

He gave her one of his charming smiles "taking a stroll while my girlfriend fucks the date rapist." 

Kathryn sighed "I can't believe they have the balls to do it in your own room. Maybe there just talking" 

"I doubt it, but will find out in a little while." 

"I hope so" 

Sebastian studied his step sister "what's wrong?" 

"Chris told me he plans on staying in town for the rest of the semester. Sebastian if this plan doesn't work I don't know what-" 

"Hey" he interrupted her "it will work. And even by some chance it doesn't I won't let him hurt you I promise." Kathryn just nodded her head and he cupped her face in his hands "I'm going to get that son of a bitch not just for stealing my girlfriend but also for what he did to you." 

Sebastian leaned down and kissed her. This time she didn't pull away but eagerly kissed him back happy for the comfort. She wrapped her arms under his jacket and pulled him closer. When they finally pulled away Kathryn noticed the door man watching them a few feet away. 

Sebastian looked over at him "what haven't you ever seen a little sibling affection before?" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes and pushed him away "I'm leaving now, see you later." 

****** 

Several hours later the party was wrapping up. Kathryn watched from a distance as Annette and Sebastian said good bye. After Kathryn had come back in the house Annette and Chris were still in Sebastian's bedroom. They came out fifteen minutes later and pretend as if nothing happened. Kathryn pretended not to notice. Sebastian had returned later and everything was quiet for the rest of the evening. 

As soon as everyone was gone Sebastian and Kathryn headed into his room. "I can't believe you spilled wine on her. She thinks you did it on purpose" Sebastian said with a smile. 

"You told me to get her in here." 

"Lets see if anything happened." Sebastian got the camera and took out the film. Kathryn noticed that the room looked exactly the same from when they left it. She was curious if they really did just sit here and talk. 

Sebastian put the tape in and began to rewind it. Nothing at first and then they saw it. He was right, there it was in full color Annette and Chris going at it. 

Kathryn looked over at Sebastian and she could tell it still hurt him. "I guess you were right" she offered. 

"I knew it" he said coldly. "Now for your part of the plan." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	8. The Set Up

The End Is Only the Beginning 

Chapter 8: The Set Up 

"I really don't think this is a good idea" Sebastian said as he stopped the car. 

Kathryn let out a sigh, this was the fifth time he has said that today. She checked her reflection in the mirror yet again making sure that she looked just right. It was now time for her part of the plan. The fist part would involve her going into Chris's apartment, alone. This was the part that Sebastian was unsure of. He was trying to play it cool but he was worried that Chris would start something that Kathryn wouldn't be able to handle. He kept trying to assure himself that this was Kathryn and she could handle seemingly anything. 

"Sebastian I know what I'm doing. It will be fine." 

"Right, your going up there to seduce the date rapist and you think every thing is just dandy." 

She rolled her eyes "I didn't say that. Look take this" Kathryn pulled out a cell phone identical to her own. "Were on the same line so if I'm in trouble, which I won't be you can come up and rescue me, ok?" 

Sebastian took the phone and sighed "fine. What apartment is he again?" 

"Penthouse three on the top floor. I'll call you when its done." 

"Alright" 

Kathryn went to open the door and Sebastian pulled her back. He quickly pulled her mouth to his and kissed her. It surprised her to say the least. When they pulled away he almost laughed at the confused look on her face. "Just be careful" he warned. 

"Careful Valmont, I might start suspecting you actually care." She then tossed him a wicked grin and got out of the car and disappeared into the building. 

Kathryn had no problem finding Chris's place. As she suspected he was leasing the biggest place they had. She snickered to herself, _he always seems to being trying to over compensate for something_. She got to his door and rang the doorbell. Sebastian had called ahead to Annette to make sure that she wouldn't show up and ruin what they were planning. Apparently the virgin had other plans this evening. 

Chris answered the door right away and by the look on his face Kathryn could tell he was more than surprised to see her. "Kathryn to what do I owe the honor?" 

She gave him her sexiest smile "invite me in Chris." He returned the smile and moved out of the way it allow her in. The apartment looked just like Kathryn thought it would. Tastefully decorated with lots of expensive things. "Nice place." 

"Thank you. So are you going to tell me what your doing here?" Kathryn dropped her coat to show the very short black dress she was wearing. Chris looked her over appreciatively "not that I mind." 

"I came to make up. I know I've been an uptight bitch lately. It's just being back in New York with my family and everything has me a little stressed out." 

"What is Valmont giving you a hard time?" 

Kathryn smiled at his choice of words "hard time? You could say that. But its nothing I can't handle." 

"Does this have anything to do with Annette?" 

She had to control herself from rolling her eyes. _Why did everything come back to that bitch?_ "Well in a way. There just so close now. I use to be the only women Sebastian cared about but now he has Annette. I guess I'm just feeling lonely." Kathryn sat down on the couch and pretended to look sad. She was curious weather Chris would by into this whole wounded act. She was willing to bet he would. 

Chris came over and sat beside her "hey your not alone. You have lots of friends." 

"Yeah right" she said producing a few tears. "Sebastian was the only one who cared about me, my parents certainly don't." 

"I care about you" he said as his hand wandered over to her leg. It was taking every impulse in Kathryn not to throw his hand off. But if she wanted this plan to work she would have to go along with it. 

"You do? What about Annette?" 

Chris continued to massage her thigh "well Annette is very special to me but I have to admit I've always had a thing for you." 

_Lucky me_ she thought sarcastically. "Really? I thought you just saw me as a good fuck?" 

"Well that to" he said laughing. "But seriously I would like to be friends with you Kathryn." 

"I'd like that" she smiled back. "Chris do you have anything to drink?" 

"Yeah let me look." He got up and went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Kathryn took the opportunity to go to his bedroom knowing he would quickly follow. Sure enough he appeared minutes later carrying a bottle of wine. She had to stop herself once again from rolling her eyes. She had only been in his apartment five minutes and already he was looking for a way to liquor her up. Kathryn briefly wondered if that was how he got Annette into bed. "Is this good?" 

"Perfect. Let me" she took the wine bottle and two glassed out of his hand and placed them on the desk behind her. She was pouring the first glass when Chris popped up behind her surprising her. He kissed her neck and whispered "fuck the wine. I want you now." He turned her around and kissed her roughly. It took all her self control not to vomit. As he kissed her, her eyes flew open and she stared out the window hoping her plan would work out so she wouldn't have to do anything. 

When he finally pulled away she pretended to look pleased. "I want a drink first, it helps set the mood." 

That stupid smile of his never left his face. "Sure I'll pour." 

"No" she said pulling the bottle back. "I'll do it you go get a rubber." 

He looked momentarily annoyed that she was going to make him practice safe sex but his lust quickly took over "ok." 

As soon as his back was turned she pulled the small plastic baggy filled with powder from her purse. Blain had given it to her free off charge. It was acted sort of like a roofie. It rendered the user unconsciense with no memory. Kathryn smiled as she pored it quickly into his glass an mixed it with her finger. Perfect. 

Chris came back in waving the condom "you know I never would have guessed you were a stickler for safe sex." 

_Yeah well you and your buddies never asked_ she thought bitterly. "Here you go" she said handing him the wine. 

"What should we toast to?" 

_Your soon to be demise_. "New friendships" 

"Ok" he raised his glass and downed the whole thing in one sip. Kathryn smiled and took a small sip of her own. Blain had told her the stuff acted fast, but it couldn't work soon enough for her. "So where were we?" He pulled Kathryn to him roughly and tried to kiss her again. 

Kathryn knew that she couldn't take that anymore so she pulled away and said "take off you clothes." 

"Aren't we bossy? You do it to." She waited until he had his shirt off before she began to pull her small dress off. Chris sat on the bed and started to remove his shoes. He was quick at first but as Kathryn watched him she realized he was starting to get drowsy. 

She knelt beside him and whispered "lay down." 

"Ok baby" he mumbled. "This is going to...be...so...good..." 

He was out in an instant. Kathryn studied him at first waiting for him to pop up unexpectedly. "Chris, Chris" she said softly poking him slightly. When he didn't answer she smiled and picked up her purse. She grabbed her phone "it's done. Come on up." 

"Alright" 

Sebastian arrived minutes later and she greeted him in her underwear. "Tell me you didn't" 

She rolled her eyes "of course not. He's passed out in the bedroom." 

He followed her in "are you ok? Did he do anything?" 

"No, but I'm pretty sure he would of liked to. Blain was right he passed out in minutes." 

Sebastian smiled as he took in the sight in front of him. Chris was indeed passed out, laying half naked with his mouth hanging open. "How long will he be out for?" 

"The rest of the night. Giving us plenty of time. Did you bring the pictures?" 

He smiled wickedly at his partner in crime and held up a vanilla envelop. "Where should I put them?" 

"Umm...top shelf of the closet, behind the drawers. Anywhere he won't find them for the next couple of days. I'm going on his computer." 

Kathryn went to his desk and removed the disk from her purse. She put it in the computer and downloaded all the information she had gathered on to a folder and hid it so Chris couldn't find it. She was smiling at her handy work when a phone rang. "It's not mine" she said as Sebastian looked up at her from his position underneath the bed. 

"No, it's his. Let the machine get it." 

After a couple of more rings Chris's answering machine finally kicked in. The voice of the caller rendered them both still. "Hi Chris it's me. I'm sorry I can't be with you tonight but I have daddy's fund raiser that I told him I'd go to. I really wish I could be with you, I miss you so much." As Annette babbled on Kathryn looked over at Sebastian who was now sitting on the bed looking pissed. For a second she actually felt sorry for him. 

"Anyway" Annette concluded "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise I'll settle things with Sebastian soon. I just can't now, but I think he will understand." Sebastian winced at this and shook his head angrily. "Good-bye, oh and Chris I love you." 

"That's great" Sebastian grumbled "just fucking perfect. You know we should just kill him now." Sebastian began to advance on Chris's sleeping form and Kathryn quickly got up and pulled him away. 

"No, you can't. Killing him now would be too easy. I want him to suffer and trust me he will." 

Sebastian shook his head "you think this will work?" 

Kathryn smiled "it already has. In a couple of days the police will get an anonymous tip about a kiddie pornographer that will lead them right to Chris. We've handed them more than enough proof to put the son of a bitch away for life. Then we'll see how much he likes getting gang raped." Kathryn looked down at Chris and said coldly "he'll never survive." 

"Let's hope so. Now did you finish?" 

"Yes we just have to make it look like I fucked the bastards brains out. Help me take off the rest of his clothes." 

He groaned "do I have to?" 

"He's already partially undressed" Kathryn walked over and took off his pants the rest of the way. She was about to take off his boxers but couldn't bare it. "Fuck it that's fine. Lets move him under the covers." The two of them grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up the bed, then threw the sheet over him. "There perfect. Now for the note and the glasses." 

Kathryn dropped the note she already wrote on the night side table. Sebastian threw Chris's glass on the hard wood floor and stomped on it. "There" he said with a chipper smile "hopefully the fucker will step on it and bleed to death." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she grabbed her dress and put it back on. "Oh Sebastian the condom. Open it and leave the wrapper by the bed." 

Sebastian did as he was told and held up the condom "I'm saving this for later. Did you get everything?" 

"Yes lets go" she said appraising everything once more before they headed out the door. 

As Sebastian drove home Kathryn was all smiles. It had worked, he had taken the bait and now she would see to it that he paid for what he did to her all those years ago. Sebastian looked over at her "you look happy." 

"Oh I am. Everything is coming together perfectly." 

"Well he's not in jail yet." 

"But he will be and I can finally be free of worrying about him. The asshole will finally get what's coming to him and I can't wait. God when I think about it, it just makes me so..." 

"Happy?" 

"Wet" she said with a smile. 

Sebastian looked over at her and nearly swerved the car into the other lane. "Right now?" 

She undid her seat belt and moved closer to him. Her hand wandered down to his pants and unzipped them. As soon as he felt her warm hand on his hardening dick he immediately did a U turn. Sebastian pulled his can into an abandoned parking lot and as soon as he stopped Kathryn straddled him. His mouth found hers quickly and they kissed bruising each others mouth. 

As Kathryn's tongue pushed into is mouth, Sebastian quickly pulled away her panties and started fingering her. She pulled away and moaned enjoying his talented fingers. She opened her eyes and they locked on to hers. At that moment Kathryn was happier than she had been in months. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. Suprise Visitors

The End is Only the Beginning

Chapter 9: Surprise Visitors

The next day at school Sebastian was on a mission. Before he could enact his revenge on Annette he needed something back from her first, his journal. As he thought back to that he couldn't fathom what had possessed him to hand over to her his most prized possession. Not only was it important that he get the journal back because of his plan but it had also accrued to him that it would give Annette power to destroy his alliance with Kathryn if she wanted to after all was said and done. Not that he thought Annette was the vengeful type. The trick would be coming up with a viable excuse that wouldn't make her suspicious. He would just have to rely on his charm to convince her to give it back. 

He found her waiting outside her father's office. As he watched her for a few minutes he noticed that she appeared anxious. _Suffering from a guilty conscience most likely_. Sebastian snickered to himself when he realized how happy Hardgrove would be when he found she had been cheating on him with Chris. _Son of a bitch would probably by her a car._

Sebastian came up behind her and whispered in her ear "boo."

Annette jumped slightly and turned around with a smile "not funny."

"Why so nervous?"

She looked momentarily startled by the question "I'm not, its just I have a lot on my mind."

_Yeah like how to lie and cheat on me convincingly_. Sebastian put on his most sincere face and asked "oh like what?"

"Well me and dad are going up to Harvard this afternoon. I have an interview, I think I told you about that."

"Probably, well will you be around later? Maybe we can have dinner."

Once again that look of fear and hesitation appeared on Annette's pretty face. "Umm…I would like to, but we'll probably be gone for awhile so I don't think I'll be around."

_Bullshit_. "Oh, ok" he said trying to look hurt. He really wanted to make her feel guilty then she wouldn't question him as much when he asked for the journal. "Actually I wanted to ask you about something, but I'm afraid you'll get mad."

"Oh what is it?" she asked as she lightly touched his face.

"It's my journal. I know I gave it to you to keep and all but I really need it back."

By the look on her face he could tell she was perplexed by the request. "Your journal? You want it back, why?"

"Well I just need it back for a little while. I promise there's no sinister reason behind it I just need it back for a day or so then you can have it back. Do you still have it?"

"Umm of course it's in my locker, but I still don't understand why you need it back."

Sebastian sighed and tried to contain his frustration "I just need it back, trust me ok?"

Annette sighed giving up the quest for the answer he obviously wasn't going to give her. "I have to go with my dad now. Can you get it yourself?"

He smiled "of course and I promise you'll see it again."

"Ok I have to go" she leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the mouth.

"Bye" Sebastian said with a sweet smile "I love you."

There was a pause after he said it that he was coming to expect. He said it knowing damn well how hard it would be for her to say it back. He stayed were he was waiting for an answer. She finally said "me too."

As Annette headed into her father's office Sebastian shook his head and wondered what he ever saw in her. Whatever it was, it was gone now. All he felt for her was loathing. She had made him become something that he wasn't and for that he would make her pay. The chipper smile vanished off his face and was replaced with an evil one. His plan was almost complete he just needed one more piece of the puzzle, his journal.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Later that night Kathryn was coming home from a day of shopping. She had felt so good after her little victory over Chris that she decided to blow off school and spend the day at the spa. She then treated herself to a shopping trip where she spent more money than most people spent there whole lives.

As the driver was bringing in her packages the maid greeted her at the door. "Miss there's a young man here to see you."

"Who?" Kathryn asked as she removed her coat.

"That would be me," Chris said as he came out of her room. 

Kathryn's breath caught at the sight of him. She was sure he wouldn't make contact with her either because he wouldn't remember the night before or because of Annette. This was unexpected to say the least. Kathryn desperately didn't want to see him but she knew that she had to be nice. If not he might start getting suspicious. "Chris, what are you doing here?" she asked giving him her most charming smile.

"I came to talk to you about the other night. Can we talk in here?" He asked motioning to her room.

God no Kathryn thought but she just smiled and nodded. Once they were in the room together Chris closed the door behind them and Kathryn's stomach jumped with nerves when she realized they were once again all alone. She told herself to get in together "So what about last night?"

Chris smiled and sat down on her couch "I just wanted to know what you thought about it."

_What I thought about it?_ She wondered were this was going and once again began to panic when she realized that he might have found out what she had done. She played it cool "it was…it was great. Didn't you think so?"

Chris's smile fell and there was a long pause "well actually…. god this is going to sound really awful. I don't remember" at that revelation Kathryn let out a small sigh of relief put kept her face the same. "I mean I remember you coming over and us talking. I remember going to my room and the wine, but after that…I mean was I really drunk or something? We did it right?"

Inside Kathryn was laughing happily that her plan had worked, outside she pretended to be hurt. "You don't remember? Yeah we fucked all night in fact, it was incredible. You had a little to drink I guess we both did, but surely you can remember some of it."

Kathryn watched in amusement, as Chris seemed to desperately try to remember something. Finally he shook his head and said, "sorry I don't. But it was good?"

"Amazing, I could barely walk afterwards."

He nodded his head obviously proud of himself. "Well I'm sorry I can't remember all of it, but I'm betting you were incredible also."

"Thank you. Was that all you wanted?" Kathryn asked hoping he would then leave.

He got off the couch "well actually, how do you feel about making some new memories? This time I promise not to forget."

As he put his arms around her she could feel her stomach turn. She needed to get away from him quickly but couldn't think of an excuse. "Chris as much fun as that sounds like I can't."

"Why not?" He pulled her towards him and kissed her neck.

She gently pulled out of his grasp "my parents will be home soon and were suppose to go out for dinner."

He once again advanced on her "I promise to be quick."

_I bet you do_. Kathryn could once again feel herself start to panic. She couldn't do that she was Kathryn Merteiul for crying out loud she could handle anything, certainly him. But for whatever reason she couldn't think of anything and she couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to invite him into her room. When she didn't say anything Chris finally asked, "well what do so say?"

"How about another time Chris" said the male voice behind him. Kathryn looked past Chris and saw Sebastian leaning against the doorframe, a calm smile on his lips. She breathed a sigh of relief as Sebastian once again saved her.

By the look on Chris's face she could tell he was not happy to see him but he played nice. "Hey Valmont, didn't see you there."

Sebastian walked into the bedroom and stood next to Kathryn. "I just got home. I came to pick Kathryn up for dinner with my parents."

"Oh" Chris said in a disappointed tone. "Well I should leave then. Maybe a ring check?"

Kathryn gave him a phony smile and said "sure. Bye Chris."

As Chris left Kathryn rolled her eyes and let out a sigh "Jesus you have good timing. He wanted to reenact last night."

Sebastian turned to face her "what the hell was he doing here? And in your room no less."

"He came to find out what happened last night. Asshole can't remember a thing and wanted to find out exactly what happened. And I didn't invite him in he just came in here."

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples "are you ok?"

"I'm fine although if you once again hadn't showed up probably not." Desperate to change the topic she asked, "how was school?"

His smile returned, "Well for those of us who attended it was fine. Actually it was great, guess what I got back?"

Kathryn shrugged and checked out her reflection in the wall mirror. As she looked up she saw Sebastian hold up his leather bound journal behind her. "She gave it back?" Kathryn asked as she turned around with an amused grin.

"Not exactly, I made up an excuse and she let me take it. I told her I'd give it back though."

Kathryn returned the wicked smile "Oh she'll get it back all right. Let me see."

She tried to pull it out of his hands but he held on "no way."

Kathryn rolled her eyes "why not? You let the virgin Mary see it."

"That was different. No way I'm letting you look through it. Now since the parental units are out how about we have some fun?"

She smiled seductively up at him and placed her hands on his chest. She leaned up until there lips were only centimeters apart. "Sebastian if your not going to share neither am I" she then smiled and pushed him out the door. Before he could walk back in she locked it.

He banged on it and yelled, "Is this the kind of thanks I get for once again saving your ass? Come on let me in, I know you want to."

Kathryn leaned against the door enjoying the power she had over him "not until you let me see the journal."

He let out a frustrated groan and hit the door once again. She then heard him retreat to him room so she figured she had won. Several minutes later something came shooting out from underneath her door. It slid across the hard wood floor and rested next to her bed. Kathryn bent down and picked it up smiling when she realized what it was. It was the leather journal. As she picked it up it felt surprisingly light. Slowly she opened it and found it bare except for one piece of paper. On the page was a drawing of two naked people having sex and the word 'please'. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes and grabbed the journal and the picture. She stormed out of her room and into Sebastian's. He was waiting on his bed with an amused grin on his face. "Not funny asshole" she said as she chucked both items at him.

When he saw she was leaving he quickly got up and pulled her towards him. He pulled her into a kiss and she tried to shove him off groaning. But soon as it always happened when he kissed her she found herself giving in and kissing him back. 

After she finally broke free of his grasp she rolled her eyes and once again tried to walk out. He pulled her back to him and said simply "I can't."

Her face wrinkled in confusion "can't what?"

"Show you it," he said softly as he gently caressed her face with his hands.

"Why not? I know all about your conquests."

"Yeah but there other stuff, stuff I don't want you to read. Before when I was mad I wrote some things about you. Some of them true, well a lot of them true, and some stuff I didn't mean. I don't want you to see it."

"I know you wrote stuff about me, Annette told me. I can handle it I'm a big girl."

"No, trust me it will only hurt you."

Kathryn was shocked at all of this to say the least. She had never seen Sebastian so unwilling to hurt her. She could jut imagine what he wrote about her and part of her wanted to see it. But she knew he was right that whatever it was, it would only hurt her. "Fine I don't have to see it."

Sebastian sighed with relief as Kathryn took a set on the bed. He could tell by the look on her face that she was still uneasy about it, but he knew he couldn't show it to her. It would only make her hate him. He got down on his knees next to her and said "I could make it up to you."

She glanced at him curious "how?"

He slowly moved her crossed legs apart and whispered "lay down."

Kathryn smiled knowing what he meant and did as she was told. He slowly guided her panties off and his face was between hr thighs in seconds. Kathryn's breath caught when she felt his tongue on her. Awhile back Cecil had described to her how talented Sebastian was with his tongue and she was glad to see she hadn't been exaggerating. She quickly came shaking and withering below him.

As he pulled away she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him letting her tongue linger into his mouth. She could taste herself on him, which only turned her on more. He got up and sat on the bed and she quickly got on his lap. They slowly undressed each other and finally Kathryn pushed herself down onto him. She bit his shoulder slightly as she got accustomed to his size. Soon everything was perfect and they were gently rocking against one another. 

They were so lost in each other that they hadn't heard the door open or the person step inside. As Kathryn pulled her mouth away from Sebastian's she focused her eyes over his shoulder and was surprised to see they weren't alone. A small cruel smile formed on her lips, "hello Annette."

                - to be continued (Please Review)  


	10. Betrayals

The End is Only the Beginning

Chapter 10: Betrayals

Annette's heart stopped at the sight in front of her.

A short while ago her and Dean Hardgrove had arrived back in New York after her interview at Harvard. Everything had gone great; she came away feeling like she had a real chance of getting in. She immediately wanted to go share her good news with Chris but quickly remembered her promise to Sebastian that she would go see him if she got in early. As her father dropped her off he gave her another lecture on how Sebastian might not be the right guy for her. "Just keep your options open" he told her. She knew if her father found out about her and Chris's secret relationship he would be overjoyed and probably tell her to dump Sebastian ASAP. But she wasn't ready to do that yet. Her and Sebastian had been through so much together; she was just waiting for the right time.

She hadn't even rang the bell when she arrived. Thinking back she probably should have given what she walked in on. She could hear the moans and groans as she approached his room and she wasn't all surprised to see who he was with. Still she hadn't been prepared for the scene she walked in on.

It wasn't what she expected. The truth was whenever she pictured Kathryn and Sebastian together (not that it was often) she had always thought it would be rough. Kathryn on all fours with Sebastian pumping into her from behind, pure, raw sex. Not this. Oh they were passionate all right, both naked and sweaty with Kathryn sitting on Sebastian's lap, her legs wrapped around him. He was nipping at her breast as she gently rode him. In between he would kiss her hard on the mouth or suck on her neck. They were so entranced with one another; they looked good together like some soft-core porn movie.

At first neither seemed to notice that she was even in the room. They were just so damn wrapped up in each other. Finally Kathryn pulled away from his mouth and looked over her shoulder at Annette. Instead of pulling away or shrieking in horror like any other girl would do if another girl caught her fucking her boyfriend, Kathryn continued to fuck him never breaking eye contact with her. She seemed to be getting off on it especially when she let out a moan and cried out Sebastian's name. He responded the same way and groaned, "Baby...god..."

This only caused Kathryn's smile to widen. At last she broke Annette's trance when she said coldly "hello Annette."

Annette at the least expected Sebastian to jump up in surprise or push Kathryn away. Instead he calmly turned around with a pleasant smile on his face and said "Annette, I guess you could make it after all."

At this statement Annette tried to find her voice "what the hell is going on?"

"Jesus I know your inexperienced but really, what does it look like?" Sebastian responded cruelly.

She was at a complete loss of words, which only made Kathryn laugh. "God she looks like she might cry let me get a tissue."

Sebastian chuckled slightly "shh your so bad."

Annette really thought she was going to be ill. Who was this guy in front of her? Certainly not the guy she fell in love with. "What is the matter with you?" She screamed at him. "How could you?"

"How could I? How could you?"

"What are you talking about?" Annette asked suddenly forgetting about her own infidelity.

"What am I talking about?!" Sebastian screamed, "What the hell do you think I'm talking about? I'm talking about you and that asshole Chris!"

Annette's mouth fell open "how?"

Kathryn smiled cruelly "we saw you. I have to admit it was quite the performance."

"Shut up Kathryn! You did this, you couldn't leave us alone! What was there nobody else left in New York for you to fuck?"

"Don't," Sebastian warned in a menacing tone. "You will not talk to her like that, understand?"

Annette shook her head in amazement "yeah because she's so fragile right? God wake up Sebastian she's using you."

"Well as much fun as this has been I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back" as Kathryn was climbing off Sebastian's lap he quickly pulled her down and kissed her full on the mouth. She kissed him back then pulled away giggling. She grabbed one of Sebastian's robes off the floor and wrapped it around her naked body. As she passed she said coolly "see you around Annette."

Annette shook her head in disgrace and glared at her soon to be former boyfriend "I can't believe you."

"Me?" He asked with a slight laugh "you've been screwing around with Chris behind my back for weeks and you have the nerve to sit there and be pissed when I do the same?"

"Yeah and you know why I turned to Chris? Because I knew there was something going on between you and Kathryn."

"There was nothing going on! We did nothing until that night I found you and Chris going at it during Blain's party" he shook his head in astonishment "and apparently that wasn't the first time."

She remembered the scene between the stepsiblings she had witnessed a few weeks ago. "I saw you with her" she said her voice complete ice. "I saw you that night in her bedroom with your arms around her. Are you telling me that was completely innocent?"

Sebastian seemed to be thinking back and finally he said simply "yes it was."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Well given who you choose to spend your time with lately I would have to say yes. I was comforting Kathryn after your new boyfriend attacked her."

This news all but floored Annette "excuse me? He did what? Chris would never, NEVER go near Kathryn. You're just saying this to hurt me."

Sebastian shook his head bitterly "whatever, you believe what you like."

"God you've known about me and Chris for weeks and you never said anything you just went on acting as if everything was normal."

"That's right," he said with a calm smile.

"You've known and all this time you kept telling me you love me. You did it on purpose just because you knew it would kill me to..." She trailed off realizing what she was about to say.

"To lie" he finished for her. "Yes I know you don't love me Annette. And yes I did enjoy making you squirm, you deserved it and so much more."

As he said this to her Annette wanted to vomit. She couldn't believe she had wasted so much time on someone who could be this cruel. It was like she never meant anything to him. Something occurred to her suddenly "the journal. You wanted it back, why?"

"Well it was my favorite score card."

"No that's not it, its something else." As she studied his face it dawned on her "Kathryn. My god you did it to protect Kathryn and her precious reputation."

"What of it?"

"After everything she's done to you, you still protect her. Jesus you are sick, you two deserve each other."

This comment made him smile "I suppose your right."

"Yeah well your forgetting one thing, I still remember everything you wrote. I know all her secrets. I wonder what I could do with that information?"

Sebastian stood up "listen to me, if you hurt her in any way..."

"God listen to you" Annette interrupted him.

"I mean it" he told her coldly "now get the fuck out."

Annette took one more glance at him before turning around and leaving. Her head was spinning and she wasn't sure if she was furious or happy that the weight of guilt was finally lifted off her shoulders. As she walked into the Valmont living room Kathryn was coming from the opposite direction carrying two bottles of wine. She glanced up at Annette and smiled "your still here? Well maybe you could help me decide. White or red?"

At the sight of Kathryn in Sebastian's robe wearing that triumphant smile of hers Annette wanted to kill her. She walked right up to her and slapped her hard in the face. It had surprised Kathryn but she quickly turned around and glared at Annette. "You stupid cunt" she said menacingly.

She dropped the wine bottles on the couch and hit Annette even harder in the face. It hurt like hell but Annette quickly recovered and faced her enemy "this is all your fault."

"My fault? I don't remember telling you to fuck Chris." 

"You wanted Sebastian back as your personal puppet. Congratulations I guess you finally won."

With a smile Kathryn said "thank you."

This only furthered Annette's rage and she once again tried to lunge at Kathryn but she pushed her away. Annette hit Kathryn again and just as Kathryn was going to hit back Sebastian rushed in-between the two fighting girls. "Ok enough. I enjoy a good cat fight as much as the next guy, but this is ridiculous."

Annette threw her hands down in frustration "how did you do it Kathryn huh? How? Did you show him those pictures of me?"

Sebastian looked over at her confused "what pictures?"

Kathryn once again smiled "no I never showed him."

"What fucking pictures?" He asked looking at the two girls.

Annette realized the terrible mistake she had made. Kathryn has never told him and if she hadn't opened her mouth he might never of found out. Kathryn's eyes never left Annette's "Sebastian there are some things about Annette that you never knew."

"Like what?"

"Like she lied to you, and the whole nation for that matter. She wasn't a virgin when you met her."

His eyebrows went up as he turned to her "what?"

"It's the truth isn't Annette?" Annette just stared at the ground as Kathryn continued. "You see you weren't her first. She was doing her guidance counselor right before she moved to New York. I have the pictures to prove it."

Sebastian was speechless at first. Finally her found his voice "all that time. All that time we were together and you never told me!"

Annette finally spoke up "because it was over and done with! When I was interviewed for the magazine I was a virgin, then I met Todd and we got involve. I fell in love but-

"But he was married" Kathryn interrupted.

"Yes and we broke up. After that I vowed to never sleep with another guy unless he was my husband."

Sebastian shook his head is disbelief "I don't believe this. Jesus did I ever know you?"

"I'm sorry Sebastian," she said softly.

"Whatever, get out. Just leave."

Annette was going to say something but thought better of it. What was the point? He was right they were over with. As Annette headed out Kathryn gave her a small wave "bye."

As soon as Annette left Kathryn laughed at the scean that just unfolded. She really couldn't have planned it better if she wanted to. Kathryn didn't need to tell Sebastian about her infidelities, she had done a nice job all on her own. She turned to Sebastian and laughed, "that was fun."

He was wearing a hard expression on his face "I'm glad you thought so."

"Oh come on don't tell me that wasn't at least a little fun," she said as she pulled him towards her.

Sebastian pulled out of her grasp angrily "you knew. Your knew about this for how long and never told me?"

His mood surprised her. She figured he would be happy to be rid of Annette. "Yes I knew, so what? When I went away I had someone investigate her past. Apparently the wife of her counselor was having them followed by a private detective and he took pictures. I bought them off of him when the wife didn't need them anymore."

Sebastian shook his head in amazement "how come you never told me?"

"Oh right like you would of believed me. I was going to show you but then your sweet little girlfriend threatened to show everyone your stupid journal so I had to use the pictures to shut her up. If you hadn't-

"If I hadn't!" he screamed "Kathryn you knew about this and never once said anything about it. You were too worried about saving your own ass!"

"My ass wouldn't of needed saving if you hadn't written down everything about me and handed it over to her! She was threatening to ruin me and what? I should of done nothing?"

All of a sudden a thought came to him "wait a minute. Did you know about her and Chris before I did?"

"What?" she asked surprised by the question.

"Did you know about them? That night you stopped me from barging in on them, you acted as if you knew something. You also knew Annette wasn't as innocent as she appeared."

Kathryn was quiet for a second as she debated weather or not to tell him. She knew he would go nuts but she thought there was no point of lying anymore. "Yes I knew there was something going on between them but-

"God damnit Kathryn! Why didn't you tell me? Do you hate me that much?"

"No, look I was trying to protect you."

He laughed bitterly "do you honestly expect me to believe that. The girl who only looks out for herself was worried about my feelings getting hurt."

"Yes I do. Look I really didn't think it was anything. I just saw them kiss and-

"And what? You know what I think? I think you were so desperate to ruin me and Annette that you waited until she was in love with the bastard before you let me in on the secret."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah right" he looked over at her in disgust. "I'm getting out of here."

She sighed, "Where are you going?"

"Out, just leave me alone Kathryn" he called out as he left.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *              

Later that night at a club down town Sebastian was on his eighth shot of tequila that night. As he slowly got wasted he thought about his disturbing night. It wasn't so much that Annette walked in on him. Truthfully he was expecting to get caught sooner or later. The scene with her had been unpleasant but nothing he couldn't handle.

It was what came later that was causing him to want to black out. First all those little details about Annette's past. He thought if anything what they shared together might have meant a little to her. But to find out that he wasn't even her first. God knows how many guys she had actually been with before him that she didn't tell him about. In the end he wondered if he ever really knew her at all. He took another drink.

Then there was Kathryn. It was strange but he was actually starting to trust her. He was sure she wasn't keeping shit from him anymore but once again he was wrong. God she knew. She knew all along about Annette and even her relationship with Chris and she never said one word. Why? Because she didn't want to hurt him. Yeah right, was he really suppose to believe her now? The sad fact of the matter was he wanted to. He desperately wanted to believe that this girl who he had wanted for so many years finally wanted him also. After everything they had been through was  she starting to actually develop feeling for him? He wasn't sure and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. He took another drink.

As he slowly got even more wasted two beautiful women approached him. He wasn't positive (because of all the alcohol) but he thought he might have slept with one before. Apparently he had. Her name was Tracy and her friend was Jen. Tracy was telling her friend about how good Sebastian was in bed. The next thing he knew he said, "Well want to find out?"

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Kathryn wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. It had been hours since Sebastian left for parts unknown and she was still up. She wasn't sure why she was waiting up for him. Mostly because she didn't like the way they ended things. It was just she couldn't understand why he was mad at her. So she knew about Annette's past and didn't tell him? It wasn't like it would change things any way. Annette was in love with Chris for whatever reason.  There was nothing she or Sebastian could do that would change that.

Around three a.m. Kathryn finally heard him come in. She waited in her room until she heard him approach the hall. When she opened the door she was surprised to find him not alone. He was with two girls who in Kathryn's opinion looked like some sort of groupie rejects. "What are you doing?" she asked her stepbrother.

"Kathryn!" he nearly screamed "your still up."

"How observant of you" she said dryly. She realized by the way he was talking that he was quite drunk. "Been out drinking?"

He smiled "just a little. These are my friends Tracy and Jen. Girls this is my Kathryn. The girl who broke my heart and continues to break it every chance she gets." The girls smiled and nodded at Kathryn and she rolled her eyes. "Why don't you guys go in my room and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right in." 

Kathryn shook her head as the girls disappeared into his room. "They seem lovely, how much did they cost?"

He smiled "jealous?"

"Hardly, your drunk."

"And you're a liar, guess where even."

"So you're going to get back at me by banging every ten dollar hooker in the city?"

He smiled coldly "well after you I consider it a step up."

Her eyes narrowed at him "fuck you!"

"You already have! You know what I realized I think its better this way. We were getting to emotional anyway. The only way we work is in some demented fucked up universe."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and me sis. Were too fucked up to have any sort of relationship. We should just stick to screwing other people that's what we do best."

All of this stung Kathryn more than she would have liked. She pretended to be indifferent towards it and told herself that he was just drunk but it still hurt like hell. Wanting to save face she smiled coldly "fine. Why don't you go back to your friends if you can get to your room without falling on your ass!" 

Without waiting for an answer she went in her room and slammed the door. "Fine! I'll do that! There probably better in bed than you anyway!" He screamed at her then waited for a second hoping she would come out. When he got no answer he turned around and stumbled into his room.

                - to be continued (Please Review)


	11. One Down

The End is Only the Beginning 

Chapter 11: One Down 

Sebastian awoke the next morning sure his head was going to pop off. 

As he lifted his head off his pillow it felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. He could barley move but he slowly pulled himself up and tried to remember what happened. He was wearing only his boxers but he wasn't under the covers. There were two empty wine bottles next to his bed which explained the pounding headache. But who was he with? Kathryn? 

_Kathryn, oh fuck_. As he remembered her name images of the previous night began to come back to him. Annette. Getting caught. The girls fighting. Pictures. Annette and a guidance councilor. Lies. Kathryn lying. Fighting. Alcohol. I hate her. Alcohol. I want her. More Alcohol. Tracy and her friend. Even more alcohol. This is my Kathryn. Jealous. One step up. Fuck you. And yet even more alcohol and then... 

_Jesus he couldn't remember_. The last thing he recalled was getting undressed and then everything was black. Did he fuck them? He couldn't remember. What he did recall wasn't pleasant. That scene with Kathryn had been messy to say the least. He dimly remembered comparing her to a ten dollar hooker, or a step down from one. That was going to take some major damage control. 

And then there was all that shit about Annette and what Kathryn kept from him. Apparently to protect him but he still wasn't convinced. However he saw no reason to go to war with Kathryn over it. In the end it didn't matter. Him and Annette were threw anyway. He had more pressing issues like getting his revenge. 

Somehow he managed to get up and to the bathroom. He needed coffee desperately so he didn't bother to get dressed but rather put a robe on and wander into the dinning room were the maids were serving breakfast. Kathryn and Tiffani were already in there sitting on either end of the long dinning room table. Both were impeccably dressed as usual and both glared at him as he walked in. He expected the look from Tiffani. Ever since his father married the women and Sebastian made it clear that he wasn't interested in an extremely close mother son bond, she considered him to be no more than a pest. 

He wasn't expecting the look Kathryn threw at him which was one of pure contempt. He immediately knew this was going to take more than the usual charm to get him out of this mess. "Morning ladies" 

"Good morning Sebastian, rough night?" Tiffani asked with a smirk. 

Sebastian looked over at Kathryn but she avoided eye contact. He glared at his step mother "something like that. Where's my father?" 

Tiffani's smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl "he had to work late last night. He stayed at the office." 

"Oh he's been doing that a lot lately. Strange" Sebastian said knowing how much it would infuriate his step mother. Sebastian was pretty positive that his father was screwing around behind her back, not that he blamed him. 

"It's completely normal Sebastian." 

"Yes I suppose your right. He use to spend a lot of time at the office shortly before him and my mother divorced." 

She stared daggers at him "meaning what?" 

Sebastian smiled pleasantly and took a sip of his coffee "nothing." 

All of this managed to bring about the desired reaction which was to fluster Tiffani. "Well I have better things to do than play these little games with you Sebastian." 

She then got up and scurried out of the room making Sebastian laugh. He glanced over at Kathryn in hopes that she to found it amusing also but she only glared at him. "Oh come on it was a little funny." 

"Actually" Kathryn said as she slowly got up and approached him, then brought her mouth to his ear drum "I THOUGHT IT WAS FUCKING IMMATURE!" She screamed at him. 

Her loud voice made him wince and grab his head as it ached with pain. Kathryn laughed "now that was funny." 

"Jesus" he groaned "how long do you plan on being a bitch to me?" 

"Does the term until hell freezes over mean anything to you?" She asked as she poured herself some coffee. 

"Why? I mean if anything I'm the one who should be freezing you out. You've been lying to me for weeks." 

She turned around annoyed "and I told you why, but you refused to believe me. Instead you went out and found some cheap sluts to make you feel better. Where are your little friends anyway?" 

"Umm they left I think" 

"Did you at least have fun?" Kathryn asked avoiding his eyes. 

"I don't...I don't exactly remember." 

She glared at him disgusted "you don't remember? Jesus I guess you and Chris have more in common than I thought." 

As she turned to leave he grabbed her and pulled her back. "Wait a minute, don't compare me to him. I am nothing like him." 

Kathryn pulled out of his grasp "why not? You compared me to a hooker." 

He winced "I didn't mean that, I was drunk. Look I don't want to fight with you anymore, please Kathryn." 

For a minute she was tempted to give into him but then she recalled how shitty she felt last night and pulled away from him. "No, no I think you were right last night. Were both too fucked up to be together in any way that's...just forget it ok." 

"No I won't" he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I want you...so bad" he whispered before kissing her forcefully. 

Kathryn struggled in his grasp and tried to pull away. For once she didn't kiss him back. As she tried to pull away she said "stop it, stop it." 

"No" he whispered and pulled her back. This time she gave in and kissed him back but only for a moment before pulling out of his reach. "I'm sorry how many times do you want me to say it? I overreacted I know that, I should of believed you-" 

"But you don't" she interrupted him. "You don't trust me and you never will." 

"Oh do you trust me?" He volley back and he could tell she didn't know how to respond to it. "See? You can't be mad at me for that when you don't trust me." Sebastian smirked and slowly advanced on her "come on Kathryn, this is stupid. I forgive you for all the things you kept from me." He nuzzled his nose against hers "now its your turn." They were inches from kissing again when Tiffani burst into the room. The two immediately flew apart but she didn't even seem to notice how close they were. 

"Its Chris, he's on the news!" Kathryn glanced over at Sebastian with wide eyes. Neither said anything as they followed Tiffani into the living room. 

A young newscaster was broadcasting from the police station steps and talking in an earnest voice. "A community is in shook today after the arrest of twenty one year old Chris Ashton a promising Harvard student. Ashton is the son of business man Samuel Ashton and social light Meredith Ashton. Early this morning the police after receiving an anonymous tip, raided Ashton's upper east side apartment and found tons of child pornography dating back years. It is even rumored that his home might have been where some of the pictures were taken. The young man is denying all knowledge of these activities and is vowing to fight them. He...oh here is comes now" the reporter was soon joined by many others as the camera zoomed in on Chris, handcuffed and getting out of a police car. Reporters asked him questions but his face remained ice. The reporter came back on "it appears Mr. Ashton will not be arraigned until tomorrow. Will bring you more as this story develops." 

As the reporters went back to discussing rising gas prices Tiffani turned the t.v. off. "I just can't believe it! He always seemed so normal. I never would of guessed he was some sort of...pervert." 

At this news Kathryn nearly burst out laughing. She knew Chris would most likely get arrested within the coming days but with everything that was happening between her and Sebastian she had forgotten. Her mothers attitude didn't surprise her in the least. In this society your guilty until proven innocent, and even then your still thought of as guilty. Even if Chris did get free by some weird twist of fate, he would always be thought of as some sort of child molester in the back of people's heads. Which in Kathryn's opinion was exactly what he deserved. 

As Tiffani babbled on Kathryn looked over her shoulder at Sebastian who had a sly grin on his face. "Well I just can't believe this. I have to make some phone calls" she said as she quickly left the room. 

When she left the room Kathryn laughed which only made Sebastian smile more. "We did it! We did it, he's finally going to pay for what he did to me!" 

He nodded "I told you we would make him pay. It appears Chris's life as he knows it is over." 

"Yes" Kathryn said as she threw her arms around him. 

He hugged her back and was surprised when she pulled him into a kiss. Sebastian hungrily kissed her back. When they finally pulled away both breathless he asked "so does this mean you forgive me?" 

"Two things, first you ever treat me like that again I'll slice off your balls were you stand, understand?" 

He nodded "understood, what's the second thing?" 

"Fuck me" she whispered before he pulled her into his bedroom. 

****** 

Right around the time Kathryn and Sebastian were making up Annette was telling her parents about there break up. As expected they were both overjoyed and even more so when they found out about her feelings for Chris. "Oh sweetheart that's fantastic. I mean I know you really cared about Sebastian but I think Chris is just such a better match for you" her father said with a huge smile. 

Annette nodded "I know you guys disapproved of Sebastian. It's just things didn't work out." 

"Did you find him with another girl?" He mother asked. 

She was tempted to say 'yes and you'll never guess who'. But she thought better of it and said "umm no we just grew apart and then Chris arrived and...oh I really love him." 

"That's wonderful honey, I'm going to get breakfast" her mother then went to the kitchen. 

"How about I take the two of you out to celebrate. Welcome him to the family." 

"Dad" Annette laughed "were not getting married. Were just going out." 

Mr. Hardgrove shrugged "well you never know." 

As the two laughed Mrs. Hardgrove came rushing in with a worried expression on her face "it's Chris." 

****** 

"Ten fifty miss" the taxi driver said. 

Annette quickly handed him the money then ran out of the cab and into the police station. It couldn't be true she told herself, it just couldn't. Chris a child pornographer there was no way. 

When her mother called her in to watch the news program the whole family watched in shock. Her father had insisted it was some sort of set up. The Ashtons weren't that kind of family. Annette had quickly agreed with him saying something wasn't right about this. She had grabbed her coat and headed out determined to find out what was going on. 

As she filled out the necessary forms to see him she noticed her hands were shaking. It just couldn't be true. The middle age women took her purse before opening up the heavy door it let her into the room. Chris was already out of his cell and sitting behind the glass patrician. He was already dressed in a dark uniform and looking uneasy. 

"Annette" he said into the gray phone "I can't believe you came." 

"Of course I came, where else would I be? Chris what's going on?" 

"I didn't do it. I don't know how this happened. I get waked up by the police and they had a warrant to search my place and the next thing I know I'm in jail. This is insane!" 

"I believe you" she said softly. 

"Thank you. God I don't know what I'm going to do, there talking life sentence." 

"You have a good attorney right?" 

"One of the best, but even he's not sure I'll get off. I just wish I knew who set me up." 

Annette forehead wrinkled "what do you mean?" 

He leaned forward "well someone obviously set me up I just don't know who." 

At the word set up Annette immediately remembered last night. She dropped her phone as it occurred to her who could of done this. "Oh no" she whispered grabbing her head. 

"What?" 

"Kathryn and Sebastian" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	12. Fall From Grace

The End is Only the Beginning 

Chapter 12: Fall From Grace 

No one could knock Kathryn off the high she was experiencing today. 

The funny thing was it wasn't even drug induced, no it was completely natural. It came from the knowledge that all her enemies were finally going to pay for hurting her. First there had been Chris. The whole of New York was already buzzing with the knowledge of his incarceration. Most people were buying the fact that he was some kind of pervert as her mother called him. There was just too much evidence against him. 

The school was also a buzz with talk of Chris but not just about his arrest. No everyone was talking about 'the virgin' web site that had debuted over the weekend. Most of Manchester had gotten an anonymous e-mail inviting them to check it out. It already had over three hundred hits in the past day. The site featured a supposed virginal head masters daughter performing some lewd acts with not just one but three different guys. 

Yes Sebastian was a very talented boy. By lunch time Annette's reputation was already in ruins. Students could download a video of Sebastian and Annette's 'supposed' first time and pictures of her and the married guidance councilor. And of course there was that video of her with the child pornographer himself that had everyone buzzing. Kathryn's only regret was she wasn't there to see the poor dears face when she found out about it. 

The school day was half over with and Kathryn had yet to bump into Annette. It occurred to her that she had probably just gone home, which was fine as far as she was concerned. Sebastian had called her after her third period class and told her to meet him in the up stairs computer lab. 

As she opened the door he was sitting in the room by himself staring at a computer monitor. He didn't hear her so she snuck up on him and let her hand slid down his chest. "I said twelve thirty, your late" he told her 

She brought her head level with his "when have I ever followed directions?" 

He kissed her hand resting on his chest "true." 

She laughed and sat down next to him "everyone is talking about this." She looked at the monitor and found him playing with the site. "I have to admit it was quit the stroke of genius on your part." 

"Thank you. Tell me does it merit some kind of reward?" 

She threw him a wicked smile then got up and straddled him "possibly. What did you have in mind?" 

"Would a blow job be out of the question?" 

"Hmm" her small hands unzipped his pants and she let one hand slid in. He was already hard do she decided to tease him a little before giving in to his request. "Let me think about it." 

She watched with amusement as his jaw clenched "don't think too long or I'll come before you get a chance." 

Kathryn giggled and then squeezed him harder making him groan. "I do have a question though. Are you sure all of this can't be traced back to us?" 

"Positive. The site's registered to Mr. Phillips." 

"The tech teacher? How did you manage that?" 

At this point he could barely concentrate on what she was saying "it's complicated. Jesus Kathryn I mean it if you don't do it soon I'm going to-" 

She gave him a fake smile and pulled her hand out of his pants "well I'll just stop then. That better?" 

"No!" He roared. "That's not funny." 

Kathryn smiled "sorry." She leaned in and kissed him softly before slowly getting on her knees in front of him. She took his hard erection out of his pants never breaking eye contact with him. Her tongue lashed out at the tip taking in the pre cum making Sebastian groan. 

Just when she about to take him into her warm mouth his pants started ringing. She pulled away "I believe that's you." 

"Ignore it" 

"I can't answer it" she ordered him. 

He rolled his eyes "I have more pressing issues at the moment. Your not getting out of this you promised." 

Kathryn pulled her hand away from his crotch and put it in his pocket searching for his phone. Pulling it out she handed it to him "answer it now, could be important." 

Sebastian set out a loud groan of frustration "I seriously doubt it." He glared at her smiling face as he opened the phone "what?" "No, I can't now...I'm busy" he petted Kathryn's head as she went back to licking him. "Is it really that important...what she can't...ok...ok...fine...I'll be there." 

Kathryn pulled away and scowled "there's something more important than me?" 

"Hardly. That was Alex, that old fart Ms. Bowie is planning on having me suspended if I don't make an apperannce in her class." 

"Would you like me to talk to her?" 

He smiled "no I should handle it. This will only take a moment, stay here." 

Kathryn frowned "I have French." 

"Well we can do some of that when I get back, just don't leave." 

"Fine but be back soon or I'm leaving" 

"Deal" he leaned over and kissed her before exiting the room. 

Kathryn sat at the computer playing with the web site when a voice called out behind her "I knew you were behind this." 

"Did you?" Kathryn asked as he swung around in her chair. 

Annette came in the room and shut the door behind her. "I've known that you were capable of some pretty twisted and fucked up things, but what you did to me and Chris was just sick." 

Kathryn stood up "you and Chris? What exactly did I do?" 

"You know damn well what you did. You were the only one who had access to those videos and pictures." 

"Wrong, try again. I'm not the only one who had access." 

Annette shook her head "are you blaming Sebastian for this. He would never-" 

"Oh but he would" she interrupted. "Do you have an idea how much you hurt him by cheating on him with that pervert? Do you even care?" 

"Of course I care! Unlike you I do care what happens to Sebastian. I'm not just using him to get revenge." 

"So you were just using him for sex then? The truth of the matter Annette is that Sebastian came up with this idea all on his own. He wanted to see you ruined much more than I did." 

Annette was quiet for a minute as she took all this information in. Kathryn could tell she was trying to figure out if he was really capable of hurting her like that. She whipped around to face Kathryn suddenly "Chris." 

"What about him?" She asked in a bored tone. 

"I know what you did to him. You set him up, he's not guilty on anything." 

Kathryn snickered "are you high? I had nothing to do with that." 

"Yes you did." 

"Why would I want to hurt Chris?" 

Annette advanced slowly on her "probably the same reason you told Sebastian he attacked you." 

This statement shocked Kathryn. Sebastian told her? "What?" 

"That night I caught you two I told Sebastian about how I saw him one night hugging you in your bedroom. He told me he was comforting you after Chris attacked you. What did you do Kathryn, play the victim act? I think we both know Chris would never touch you." 

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" Kathryn replied softly. 

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn had the sudden need to get out of that room. She really didn't want to sit there and discuss what Chris did to her with Annette. She started to head out of the room but Annette pulled her back "wait a minute, what did you mean by that?" 

She pulled out of her grasp "Chris isn't who you think he is. Trust me he's more than capable of hurting someone and if I were you I'd watch my back." 

Annette shook her head "you're lying. I'm not going to let you hurt him." 

Kathryn smiled cruelly "too late. Chris is going down and he deserves every minute of it." 

"You bitch" Annette slapped Kathryn hard across the face. 

She recovered easily "oh I don't think so. I'm not doing this with you again." 

Kathryn walked out of the computer lab making Annette's anger grow. Ever since Kathryn returned her life had gone down the tubes and she was sick of it. As she felt her rage start to simmer over Annette charged out of the room after her and knocked her to the hard floor. It was in-between classed so the halls were crowded. Everyone stopped as soon as the two girls fell to the floor. 

Annette pulled herself up before Kathryn has a chance. Kathryn turned around and glared at her enemy. "Don't you dare" she hissed at her "or-" 

"Or what?" Annette shouted back. She then hit her again and again across the face not even realizing what she was doing. If she had she might have noticed that Kathryn strangely, wasn't hitting back, she only tried to push her off. But she was so full of rage that she didn't seem to notice. 

As the two girls fought none of there classmates tried to stop them. Instead they looked on in excitement. A couple minutes after it started both Sebastian and the headmaster were coming from two different direction of the hallway. The both came upon the scene at the same time. The dean was horrified as he pulled his daughter off Kathryn "Annette! Annette, what are you doing? Stop that!" 

Kathryn watched as the dean pulled his fighting daughter off of her. She struggled in her fathers grasp for a second then relaxed when she noticed the crowed gathering. Kathryn too had noticed it which is why she hadn't hit back. As Annette had started to attack her a plan had started to form in her mind. She would of like to have hit that stupid bitch back but she had to appear as the victim. 

At the same time the dean came Sebastian was by his step sisters side. He helped her up and glared over at Annette "what the fuck is your problem!" 

"You know damn well what it is!" She shouted back. 

"That's enough!" The dean shouted. "I want both of you girls in my office now. The rest of you go back to class, including you Sebastian." 

Sebastian looked over at Kathryn who just nodded her head and followed the Hardgroves down the hall. 

****** 

Dean Hardgrove had taken the two girl to his office when he got called away for a minute. He left them alone on the promise that they would behave. They had both nodded there heads quietly. After she was sure he was gone Kathryn said in a quiet and menacing voice "if I were you I'd keep quiet." 

Annette turned to her "excuse me? About what?" 

"About these little theories of yours that I'm some how responsible for your supreme down fall." 

"God you never stop do you?" Annette asked as she shook her head in amazement. "What are you threatening with me now Kathryn? I don't think there's anything left for you to do?" 

She was quiet for a moment before asking "your still planning on going to Harvard right?" 

"Yes" 

"Well if you still want to go keep quiet or else I'll make sure you never see your scholarship to that school or any other." 

"You can't do that" 

Kathryn turned to her with a smile "of course I can. I'm a Merteuil with more power and influence than you've ever dreamed of. Don't fuck with me." 

Annette was still staring at her in shook as the dean entered the room. "Well it appears we caught who was responsible for that web site." 

Annette sat up in surprise and Kathyrn felt her stomach tighten. "Who?" Annette asked. 

"One of the faculty, Mr. Phillips. It was registered in his name." 

Kathryn relaxed in her chair but Annette immediately sat up "what? Why would he do that to me?" 

"Well we've had a variety of complaints from the female student body over the past year relating to is behavior. We should of done something about it earlier, but he's fired now. Hopefully he'll get help, as for the sight its being torn down." 

Annette shook her head "thanks dad." It was little relief though, everyone had already scene the video's and pictures. Annette was pretty positive that Mr. Phillips had nothing to do with the web site. The guy might be a pervert but he wouldn't have gone that far. Only two other people she knew would have. 

She was awaken from her thoughts by her fathers voice "Annette why did you attack Kathryn?" 

She glanced over at Kathryn who was waiting expectantly with the dean "I-I thought she might have had something to do with the site but obviously I was wrong." 

"Why would Kathryn do something like that?" 

Kathryn eyed Annette waiting to see if she would lie. "I thought she blamed me for hurting her brother and it was a way to get back at me. I guess I just wanted someone to blame." 

"Yes well you can't just go around attacking innocent people." 

Innocent? What a joke, if her father only knew the true Kathryn, "yeah I know dad." 

"Well I want you to apologize to Kathryn and then I'm sorry but I'm going to have to suspend you. Its school policy." 

Annette had expected this "ok dad, I understand." She then looked over at Kathryn who was wearing a small innocent smile as she waited. God she really didn't want to apologize to her, but what choice did she have? She knew Kathryn could very well stop her from getting into college in she wanted to. "I'm sorry Kathryn, I never should of hit you I was out of line. I hope you except my apology." 

"Of course" Kathryn replied as she touched her bruising face. 

"Oh Kathryn, why don't you go down to the nurse so she can take a look at your face?" 

"Alright" then got up and left the room. 

Once she was gone the dean asked "ok now what was that really all about? Why on earth would you think Kathryn had something to do with this?" 

Annette got up "dad you don't know the real Kathryn she's-" Annette stopped herself remembering Kathryn's earlier threat. "Never mind, I don't know what I was thinking. Its just with everything that's going on with Chris and then this web site I'm just not feeling like myself." 

"Well if I were you I would start concentrating more on your future. You have Harvard to look forward to in the fall. I know you want to help Chris but you should be worrying about yourself also." 

"I know dad and I promise no more trouble." 

****** 

After leaving the headmasters office, Kathryn went to the girls bathroom to examine the damage goldilockes did to her face. She stepped into the empty bathroom and went to the mirror. The left side of her face was starting to bruise, it was going to take some serious make up to cover up the damage. "Fuck" Kathryn whispered. 

"I leave you alone for two minutes and you somehow manage to get yourself in trouble." One of the stall doors behind her swung open and Sebastian walked out calmly smoking a cigarette. 

She was not at all surprised he was in there "well if someone hadn't been so damn insistent about getting a blow job I wouldn't be in the room in the first place." 

Sebastian placed his hand on her face and examined her "something tells she would of found you anyways." He put out his cigarette then grabbed an ice pack out of his jacket that was wrapped up. "Here, I thought you might need this" he placed it gently on her face "does that hurt?" 

"No" she said surprised by his concern. "What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" 

"I always have my afternoon smoke in here" he told her matter o factly 

She shook her head and took the ice pack "I don't even want to know." 

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" 

Kathryn sighed "well do you want the good news or bad news first?" 

"Bad I guess" 

"Well they took down your web site-" 

"Son of a bitch!" Sebastian said as he hit the wall in frustration. 

"And they fired Mr. Phillips for it. At least it wasn't traced back to you." 

"Is that the good news?" 

"No" Kathryn said with a sly smile "guess who got suspended?" 

"Well I'm guessing it wasn't you?" Sebastian laughed "he suspended his own daughter?" 

"School policy" she said simply. 

Sebastian smiled as a realization his him "which explains why you didn't fight back. Well done, leave it to you to turn a messy situation to your own advantage." 

"Thank you. It appears our plans have worked, so is this the end of our partnership?" 

Sebastian leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth "I certainly hope not." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	13. The More Things Change

The End is Only the Beginning

Chapter 13: The More Things Change

Two weeks after her suspension Annette returned to school. She was technically only suspended for a week but Spring break followed it. Annette spent most of her time studying for finals and visiting Chris when she had the chance. His lawyer was trying to get him released on bail and his hearing would be in a couple of days. She knew that Chris was innocent of all the charges and vowed to stick by him threw all of it.

After the debut of the website, which had since been taken down, Annette's reputation in school was in shambles. Oh she still had a couple of good friends who didn't judge her but the majority of the students were under Kathryn's control. If she told them to do something they usually did it, including freezing out her.

Annette had also spent her time away trying to forget about Kathryn and Sebastian. Although she desperately wanted to see them pay for what they did to her she also knew nothing good would come of it. They would just retaliate ten times worse. Still she was curious what the awful twosome had been up to while she was away. She was especially curious if they were still together.

When she went to her locker she found her friend Margie waiting for her. She told her about how classes were going and the boy she had a crush on. Annette smiled and nodded and then noticed Sarah Walters, a pretty cheerleader run into the bathroom crying. "What was that about?" Annette asked.

Margie rolled her eyes "your ex strikes again. He did it with her behind the stadium in full view of the football team. She's completely humiliated."

"Jesus" Annette remarked shaking her head. "That poor girl."

"He's such a jerk, you guys break up and already he's back to his old self. It's disgusting and the whole school worships him for it" Margie said in disgust. Margie was one of the few girls who had never been taken in by Sebastian's charms. The truth of the matter was she probably would have had he tried, but he had never bothered with her because she wasn't as pretty as some of the other girls.

"I'm trying my best to forget about him."

"It's too bad, he seemed to be trying to become a better guy when he was with you. I wonder what changed him?"

Oh I know what changed him Annette thought. "Ego is what did it. Speaking of ego what have you heard about Kathryn?"

"You haven't heard?" Margie asked and Annette shook her head hoping she would tell her Kathryn had been horribly disfigured or something. "She's going out with Michael Perry."

"Are you serious?" Annette asked surprised though she wasn't sure why. She could see why Kathryn would want to go out with him. Michael was handsome, wealthy, smart, from a good family and most surprisingly a nice guy. Annette had worked on a project with him last semester and has been surprised by how kind he was. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him that he was dating Kathryn. It was her guess he has no idea what he was getting into. "How long have they been dating?"

"Practically since you left. Apparently they became good friends when they were both doing that student exchange thing in Europe. Lucky girl."

So Sebastian was busy screwing cheerleaders and god knows who else, while Kathryn was busy with Michael. Could it be that they were no longer together? This thought was with her for most of the day. So far she had yet to run into either one of them, which she was happy about. However this changed after sixth period.

Annette was going to the auditorium to retrieve a script for her drama class. She found it easily and as she was leaving when the sound of three familiar voices floated back stage. She peeked behind the curtain and saw Kathryn and Michael standing arm in arm talking with Sebastian by the orchestra pit. The strange thing is that they were all chatting happily.

"Well I hope you can make it Michael, I know Kathryn will want you there" Sebastian said smiling.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh man look at the time I have to get going or I'm going to be late." He leaned down and kissed Kathryn quickly on the mouth "I will see you later tonight."

Kathryn smiled sweetly "I'll call you later"

"Sebastian it was nice talking with you. Look after my girl will you?"

"Sure thing" Sebastian said as he waved goodbye. As soon as Chris was gone the smile on Sebastian's face dropped and he said in a mocking voice "look after my girl. Christ what is this the fifties?"

Kathryn laughed "jealous much?"

"Of boy scout Mike? Not a chance"

She stepped closer to him until they were only centimeters away "liar. Michael is everything your not and it drives you nuts."

He scowled at her "everything I'm not? Well he must be bad in bed."

"He gets the job done in fact-

Sebastian cut her off when he quickly pulled her into a kiss. Kathryn kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Annette's stomach churned at the sight of them. She really couldn't believe those two. Kathryn was with this wonderful guy who seemed to adore her and yet she still cheated on him with Sebastian.

When they pulled away Kathryn smirked up at him "I didn't say he was better. He barely compares."

Sebastian smiled at this and pulled her back to him. As they started to kiss again Annette decided to make her presence known. "The more things change the more they stay the same" she said as she walked out on the stage.

The couple slowly pulled apart and glared at her. "Annette your suspension over with so soon?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes sorry to disappoint you. I see nothing has changed with you two. Still using others to get what you want."

Kathryn pretended to look hurt by this "still blaming us for all your problems? How's Chris by the way, has he made any friends around the cell block?"

She glared at her as she walked up to them "like you care."

"Aren't we bitter. Has he replaced you already?"

Annette shook her head "maybe I should go warn Michael what he's getting himself into. Tell him about the more incestuous aspects of your guys relationship."

"Try it Barbie and see what I do to you. Besides do you really think he'll believe the ramblings of some bitter ex girlfriend?"

"Probably not, it looks like you have him pretty much wrapped around your finger. Almost as much as Sebastian"

He touched his chest in shock "was that a dig at me? Ouch"

"Well as much as I'd love to stand here and chat with you all day I have class." Kathryn turned around and licked Sebastian's bottom lip "I'll see you at home."

Sebastian watched her leave and then turned around to find Annette giving him a strange look "what?"

"You two are unbelievable."

"Yes, yes I know were such horrible people were going to burn in hell yada, yada, yada" he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Its' like you have no regard for anyone else but each other. I guess you really were made for each other. Too bad she'll probably end up marrying Michael and you'll end up still fucking cheerleaders."

Sebastian laughed, "get real were in high school. Kathryn's not marrying anyone."

Annette nodded "yet. If it isn't Michael it will be another guy just like him. Doesn't it bother you that your spending all this time with some girl who you could never fully have?"

He smirked "I have had her, in fact I believe you walked in on us."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. She'll fuck your brains out but she'll never be with you, not in public. You're her stepbrother and even if you weren't your reputation would only taint her and she knows it. Face it Sebastian your just her little fuck toy, she'll never love you."

For a minute she thought she might have hurt him. A flicker of pain crossed his handsome face but it quickly turned to stone. "Who the fuck said anything about love? In case you haven't noticed I haven't been exactly mooning over her. She has her little distractions and I have mine. If she wants to go off and marry captain America I won't stand in her way."

As he said it she knew he was lying. In that instant she knew Sebastian was in love with Kathryn weather he knew it or not. "Well for you sake I hope so. See you around Sebastian."

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Later that night Sebastian still couldn't get what Annette said to him out of his head. He knew she was just trying to mess with his him but he couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth in what she said. Was he just Kathryn's personnel fuck toy? He prided himself on his reputation but the idea that she was using him hurt more than he liked.

In truth he never really thought about what would happen if Kathryn ever settled down. He wondered if he could deal with it if she did. He decided to go talk with her about it.

He walked in her room with out knocking and found her in her underwear putting on her make up. He came up behind her and kissed her neck "you look nice."

She smiled at him "thanks, but I'm late. Michael is going to be here any minute."

Sebastian groaned and sat down on her bed "your going out with him again?"

"Yes were going to the theater."

"How fun" he said sarcastically.

She gave him a devilish smile "I certainly hope so. I might be back late."

This comment made his blood boil. Kathryn had started dating Michael weeks ago after they met up at a party. Since Sebastian had already started to gain back his horrible reputation she decided to go out with Michael. At first he was sure she was doing it just to make him jealous, but now he was worried she might actually like him. "Are you going to fuck him?" he asked bluntly.

She glanced over at him and rolled her eyes "possibly. It wouldn't be the first time."

Sebastian had heard all about the first time. Apparently while she was away Kathryn and Michael had slept together so she had reasoned that it was no big deal that she did it again. Sebastian had been out that night and when he returned home he could hear them going at it. He had been tempted to barge in and pull him off of her but he had resisted. They had both agreed that it was all right if they slept with other people, it wasn't like there were real feelings involved. Now he was starting to wonder if there might be. "Do you actually like this guy?"

Kathryn smiled slightly "yeah, he's alright."

"Do you love him?"

Kathryn looked at him startled then smiled "oh yes desperately." He knew she was being sarcastic but it still stung. "What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just wondering why you're wasting all this time with him. Time you could spend doing better things."

She got up "like what fucking you?" She crawled on his lap and straddled him "poor Sebastian, are you feeling neglected?"

He glared at her "stay home tonight."

She rolled her eyes "I can't we made plans. If your board why don't you call Sarah up" she said with a laugh.

"Not funny, I'm starting to think Annette was right."

Kathryn pulled away "about what?"

"She said your using me"

"Christ why are you listening to her?" She got up and began to dress and Sebastian stood up as well.

"Are you using me?"

"For what?"

"A fuck"

She put on her shoes "I don't know are you using me? You haven't been exactly celibate lately."

"Of course not"

"Jesus Sebastian your unbelievable. You expect me to be at your beck and call. Mean while do I bitch and complain when you fuck the whole female student body?"

"That's different I don't care about any of them. I care about you."

Kathryn stopped what she was doing and stared at him surprised by this little revelation. They both stared at each other  for a moment. The silence was finally broken by the sound of shattered glass followed by Tiffani yelling "god damn son of a bitch!"

"That can't be good" Sebastian muttered.

Kathryn sighed, "Lets go see what your father did this time."

The two exited her room and found Tiffani in the living room poring herself a drink. "Mother, something wrong?"

She glared at the two of them "you could say that. I just found your father fucking his secretary."

"Christ" Sebastian whispered.

"I have had it with him. I called the lawyer, were getting a divorce."

                - to be continued (Please Review)


	14. Making A Move

The End Is Only the Beginning 

Chapter 14: Making A Move 

A week after Tiffani announced that she would divorce Edward, Sebastian was packing up his things in his room. A few days ago the paper work had come through and it was now official, Kathryn was no longer his sister. This was both a good and bad thing. Gone was the weirdness about them being related and fucking. Although this was never a major problem as far as Sebastian was concerned. The bad part was they would no longer be living together, which meant it would be harder to see each other. Especially since Tiffani made it damn clear that she wanted him no where near her or her precious daughter. 

Since the announcement Sebastian had moved in with his father in a penthouse on fifth avenue. He had barely spoken with Kathryn either because she was busy with Michael or because of how they had left things between them. It had been awkward to say the least. After Tiffani had arrived home Sebastian had left immediately to go find his father and find out what the hell was going on. He hadn't been back to the house since. 

When he arrived one of the maids had told him that Ms. Mertieul (as she was now known) was out for the afternoon. Sebastian could now collect his things without worrying that Tiffani would show up to bitch about what an asshole his father was. He had briefly wandered into Kathryn's room but she too was gone. As he looked around he couldn't help but miss her a little. 

He had packed up most of his things when he was interrupted by a familiar voice "where you at least going to say good-bye?" 

Sebastian looked up to see Kathryn leaning against his door frame wearing a short, black, mini skirt and a small smile. He returned it "I was thinking about it. Where you been?" 

She walked in slowly examining the boxes he was packing "having lunch with Michael. I can't believe they really got divorced. It's almost sad." 

"Yeah you can no longer say your fucking your step brother." 

Kathryn gave him a sarcastic smile "funny. So where are you staying?" 

"Dad's old penthouse, until he finds another place. Why miss me already?" 

"Maybe" she says as she climbed on his desk and leaned back suggestively, opening her legs slightly. "I'll definitely miss sneaking into your room during the middle of the night." Sebastian smiled as he approached her, a wicked grin on his face "fucking you all night until I'm too exhausted to go to my own room. How about you?" 

"Those morning showers come to mind, or the quickies before dinner" he smiled at the memory as he let his hands wander up her smooth, bare thighs. They eventually got to her underwear and he slipped two fingers inside her heat. He wasn't surprised to find her already dripping. She gasped slightly as he moved his fingers in and out of her. Sebastian kissed her and whispered "Michael not doing it for you princess?" 

She kissed him hard "quit being a dick and fuck me already." 

He smiled, tore of her panties and pulled her closer. Her small, nimble hands undid his pants and reached inside pulling out his hard dick. As she does this he wraps one arm around her waist and lets the other hand unbutton part of her shirt so he had access to her breasts. In an instant he thrusts into her making her squeal. Pulling her closer he frantically thrusts into her alternating between kissing her mouth and sucking her breasts. 

Kathryn eagerly meets him thrust for thrust moaning his name and begging him to go faster, to make her come. Both of them are still fully dressed which makes the friction even greater. After twenty minutes or so Sebastian can feel his own orgasm approach so he lets his thumb wander down to her clit so she could ride it. He watches with delight as she bits her lip and throws her head back moaning loudly. As expected her walls are soon clenching around him and he finally lets himself go and comes inside her. 

Kathryn falls back against him and sighs. She's still shaking slightly and he loves the feeling of her vulnerable in his arms. When she finally speaks he barely hears her "oh Sebastian I am going to miss her." 

At this Sebastian pulls away and looks at her trying to figure out if she means it or its just her orgasm talking. "You have Michael" 

She snickers slightly "well that's not really the same thing is it?" Sebastian shakes his head and walks away not really sure what his problem is. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you enjoy yourself?" 

He turned back angry "of course I did. It's just that I don't like playing seconds to Michael." 

Kathryn fixed her skirt and jumped off the desk "who said you were? You can drop the jealous routine because-" 

"I am not jealous!" 

"Yeah right" she laughed. "Ever since I've started going out with Michael you've been acting weird, accusing me of using you." 

He shook his head and replied coldly "that's because you are. You go and spend all your time with Captain America and then rush over here for a fuck when he can't satisfy you!" 

"Actually" she said in that controlled voice she used right before she said something devastating "he satisfies me just fine. In fact I think you could learn a few things from him." 

This stung Sebastian just like she hoped "then why don't you go fuck him and leave me alone. I'm done with you, I'm officially bored." 

Kathryn tried to keep the pain from her face but it was almost too hard "are you? I thought you cared about me?" 

He stared at her coldly desperately wanting to hurt her as much as she had hurt him "you thought wrong. I never cared about you Kathryn you were just another good fuck like all the rest. I admit you were the ultimate conquest, but its done with. What made you think you were any different?" 

At this Kathryn could almost feel the tears well up in her eyes but she refused to cry, she refused to give him the satisfaction. "I don't know, I guess I was wrong. So why don't you get your shit and get out of my house, lucky for you we don't have to see each other again." 

Before Sebastian could get the last word Kathryn walked out of the room slamming the door. Frustrated at her and mad at himself Sebastian threw one of the boxes against the door. He wanted to go after, god he really did but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. He had truly gone to far this time and he had no idea how to fix it. 

****** 

Around the same time Annette was getting ready to see Chris. As she came down the stairs and grabbed her purse her father appeared carrying the mail. "Here you go honey this came for you" he said handing her a couple of letters. One from a friend back home in Kansas and the other a bill for a magazine. 

"Thanks dad. What's that?" She said referring to the white envelop in his hand. 

He turned it over "it's an invitation to a party Tiffani Merteuil is throwing." 

Annette winced at the mention of Merteuil "throw it out." 

"Well I don't know it's for a benefit to raise money for charity." 

Annette sighed "dad forget about it if it has anything to do with Sebastian and his crazy family." It had been over a week since she had seen Kathryn or Sebastian and for that she was grateful, she really didn't need anything else reminding her of the terrible twosome. 

"Well I doubt Sebastian would be there" 

"Why? It is his house" she told him as she grabbed her coat of the rack. 

Dean Hardgrove looked over at his daughter surprised "not anymore. I thought you would of heard by now." 

"What?" 

"The Valmont's are divorcing, apparently he was cheating on her. Sebastian and his father moved out. To tell the truth I'm surprised Tiffani's throwing a party now. Oh well I guess people have different ways of dealing with things." 

This news all came as quite a surprise to Annette. She couldn't help but chuckle a little. This certainly put Kathryn and Sebastian in an interesting situation. They could now be free to be together publicly. She snickered to herself, yeah like that would ever happen. "Well I'm not that surprised they didn't have the most healthy relationship." Under her breath she muttered "and neither do there children." 

"I guess your right, I never do recall them being in the same place at once. Any way now you can go to the party, since Sebastian won't be there. You could be my date." 

The idea of spending an evening at the Valmont home still didn't appeal to Annette. There were to many memories, besides she really wanted to avoid running into Kathryn if at all possible. "Umm I don't know dad. I really don't want to spend an evening with a bunch of society people, especially Kathryn." 

Her father looked up at her "really? I thought you two had put all that behind you." 

Not until hell freezes over she thought to herself. "We have it's just...strange. Let me think about it?" 

"Sure where you off to?" 

"To see Chris I'll be back shortly." 

Annette went down to the prison and waited for Chris to appear. She made it a point to visit him at least twice a week. He finally came into the room with a smile on his face "it's so good to see you. I have the best news" 

She returned the smile "what?" 

"I'm getting released, well temporarily until the trial. My lawyer says I'll be released this weekend." 

This was wonderful news to Annette "oh that's great! I can't wait, what do you want to do first?" 

Chris's smile fell "well finding your ex boyfriend and his sister and beating the crap out of them comes to mind." 

"Chris you can't, they'll just send you back in" Annette said calmly. After Annette had told him her theory about Kathryn and Sebastian being responsible for his arrest he had been swearing revenge. She told him over and over again that it would accomplish nothing and that he should focus on getting found not guilty. 

He shook his head "I know, I know baby it just makes me so angry that they did this to me and there getting away with it." 

"Well they'll get there's eventually" 

Chris scoffed "oh yeah they'll go to hell, big fucking deal." 

This comment startled Annette slightly. He had never been so nasty before "I didn't mean that. I just meant everything would work itself out." 

"I know I didn't mean to snap at you I'm sorry" 

"It's ok" she said relaxing. 

"So any ideas on what to do this weekend." 

Annette smiled as she wracked her brain "well..." All of a sudden an idea came to her. She remembered her fathers invitation to the Valmont party. She could just picture Kathryn's face when she walked into the party on the arm of Chris. At this thought Annette laughed slightly. 

"What?" Chris asked 

"How would you like to go to a party?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	15. Party Crashers

The End Is Only the Beginning

Chapter 15: Party Crashers

The following week Tiffani Merteuil threw her annual charity dinner. What started out as a peaceful night would quickly end in disaster.

From the beginning Kathryn was on edge. She really hated her mother's parties but this one in particular bugged her. The charity events where the worst. The people were even more pompous than usual and she was forced into being the golden girl for the evening.

In truth that was not what was really bugging her. No, it was her former stepbrother Sebastian that put her in the mood she was in. Although it had been over a week ago since there confrontation she was still bothered by it. It wasn't just the way he treated her but what he said to her about never really caring for her. She had meant something to him hadn't she? She wasn't like the other girls who he used and abused. What they had was different or so she thought. In the end Sebastian had ended up being just like every other guy she fucked.

Except Michael, he was different. He honestly cared about her unlike him. Michael was different from her previous boyfriends he wasn't a drunk like Court or a rapist like Chris. No he was a genuine nice guy who loved and adored her and she would be crazy to give him up. Now that Sebastian had moved out she wouldn't have to see him again and he couldn't ruin her new relationship. She just had to stop thinking about him. He didn't deserve her.

Kathryn had found the perfect dress for the evening. It was a dark purple, strapless gown that fit her like a glove. She knew she looked incredible and was reminded when Michael arrived. "My god look at you, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you" she said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. The one downside of Michael was that Kathryn had to put on the same good girl act she used with everyone else. He had no idea what the real Kathryn was like and if he did her guess was that he would freak. Unlike Sebastian who always encouraged her bad side. She once again told herself to forget about him.

An hour into the party Kathryn was already bored out of her mind. She talked with everyone and was sweet as could be but she knew she was going to bust any second. Anytime she tried to duck out for cigarette or a bump of coke her mother would find her and ask what she was doing. It was absolute torture. She was praying something exciting would happen and soon.

She got her wish when Sebastian arrived. Kathryn was discussing her plans for college with one of her mother's friends. She was distracted when she heard someone ask, "Is that Sebastian?" Kathryn immediatly whirled her head around and found him. He walked into the room wearing a dark suit. He appeared to be looking for someone when his eyes finally rested on Kathryn. They stared at each other from across the room for a moment. He then started to head towards her and she was tempted to run the other way but she stayed where she was waiting for him to reach her. When he got with in hearing distance she asked, "what are you doing here? I know my mother didn't invite you."

"You think? I need to talk to you" he glared at the man she was speaking with  "alone."

"Excuse me" the older gentleman said as he left them.

Kathryn waited expectantly "what?"

Sebastian looked around "not here, in you room."

Her momentary happiness at seeing him vanished when he started ordering her around "no. I have nothing to say to you. We're over remember?"

"Fine" Sebastian said calmly "if you don't go into that bedroom with me now I will make the biggest scene imaginable."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Wanna bet?"

Kathryn's eyes went large; she knew he wouldn't hesitate humiliating her "fine but make it quick."

She quickly went to her room with Sebastian following, praying no one noticed. When she got to the room she closed the door and turned to him in full anger mode "ok were alone. What the hell do you-" Kathryn was suddenly cut off when Sebastian quickly pulled her into a kiss. It felt good but she wasn't doing this with him. Her life was going fine without him.

Kathryn pushed him off with force and wiped her mouth on her arm "no. No fucking way am I doing this with you again."

"Kathryn you have to let me-"

"No I don't have to do anything! Your not even suppose to be here."

"I had to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for what I said before. Your right I was jealous of Michael. I just kept remembering what Annette said to me about you using me and I guess I just snapped. I didn't mean a word of it, I do care about you."

Kathryn studied him trying to tell if he was bullshitting her or not. He did look sincere, which managed to piss her off even more. How dare he burst in hear now acting all noble and caring, just when everything in her life was starting to fall into place. She didn't need this, she didn't need him. "Are you done?" she asked coldly.

"Yes"

"Good because I have some things to say. You are a selfish, arrogant, asshole" she spat at him as she slowly began to advance on him. She would take a step forward and he would take a step back bringing him closer to the door. "My life is going great, I have the perfect boyfriend, I'm going to the best school next year and my whole shitty past is being shipped off to sing sing in a couple of weeks. I don't need you coming in hear and ruining everything, because you're sorry. Big fucking deal" at this point she was trying to keep from screaming at him. Sebastian was now pressed firmly against the door and Kathryn was only inches from his face. "Who do you think you are?" she screamed.

Needless to say Sebastian was more than a little surprised by all of this. He was about to say the only thing he could think of that would make this right "I am in-

Before he could get the rest of the statement out Kathryn shocked him by pulling into a kiss. He eagerly kissed her back, wrapping one hand around her bare neck and the other around her waist. There tongues crashed into each other's mouths and fought fiercely with one another as they bruised each other's lips.

Kathryn didn't know what had come over her. She was just staring into is face and thinking about her perfect future and how she desperately wanted to escape. She needed him, she needed him so badly and she had just kissed him without thinking. Kathryn had forgiven him for what he said to her as soon as she spotted him from across the room. She knew he cared about her, which is what made her so mad. He shouldn't care about her, it just made things harder. She could never be with him like that.

They continued to kiss passionately barely coming up for air. Sebastian's hands roamed over her body making her wet and ready for him. She briefly wondered if they could get away with a quickie without anyone noticing that she was gone. As Kathryn felt his hand on her back playing with her zipper she realized she didn't care anymore. She moaned into his mouth and let her hand wander down to his pants. She unzipped them and pushed her hand inside. Grabbing onto him she began to pump him while never breaking away from him mouth.

Sebastian was about to pull Kathryn over to the bed when there was a sudden knock at the door. "Kathryn what are you doing? We have guests and Michael is looking for you." The couple immediately froze and looked at each other expectantly.

Finally Kathryn found her voice "I'm just fixing my dress mother. I'll be out in a second."

"Fine, just hurry up where serving dinner soon."

They waited until they heard her departing footsteps before either one spoke. Kathryn pulled out of his grasp "I-I have to go."

Sebastian pulled her back "Kathryn wait."

"What? What do you want from me Sebastian?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but then he gave her a curious look "why did you kiss me?"

She shrugged "because"

Smirking he asked "because why?"

She stepped closer and returned the smirk "because I wanted to. I have to go."

"Fine" he sighed. As Kathryn opened the door her said, "by the way you look really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you"

Kathryn put on her best smile as she rejoined the party. She greeted a few guest and then felt Michael's arm wrap around her "there you are, I've been looking every where for you."

She smiled "I was fixing my dress."

"Oh well I think you missed something, it's unzipped a little in the back."

"What?" Kathryn asked quickly touching her back. She had forgotten all about that, damn Sebastian.

Michael zipped it up "there you go, all fixed."

Kathryn smiled "thanks I don't know how it got like that."

"No problem" he glanced over her shoulder "hey is that your brother? What's he doing hear?"

She quickly spun around and saw Sebastian talking to two women "yeah that's him. I have no idea what he's doing hear. Charity really isn't Sebastian's thing."

"Well lets go say hello to him" Michael said taking her hand before she could protest. As the couple approached him the two women left. Sebastian looked up to see Michael heading towards him practically pulling Kathryn along. "Sebastian, how's it going?" he asked offering him his hand.

Sebastian shook it "not to bad, yourself?"

"I'm fine. I'm surprised to see you hear you know after everything."

Kathryn shot a look over at Sebastian curious as to how he would explain himself. "Well my father thought it would be a good idea to come. You know show everyone we didn't end on bad terms."

Michael smiled "that's good. I know Kathryn is probably happy to see you."

She smiled at Sebastian "yes it's nice to see you again Sebastian. Things have been quiet around hear without you."

"Have they?" he smiled and she smiled back.

Suddenly Michael asked "have you told him out news?"

Kathryn looked over at him startled "umm not yet."

Sebastian looked at them expectantly "what news?"

"This isn't the best time-

"Nonsense, it's perfect. Kathryn and I-

He was interrupted when the murmur of the party became quiet. The three looked up to see what everyone was looking at. Dean Hardgrove had arrived and right beside him was his daughter on the arm of Chris. All three where wearing festive smiles as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"What the hell are they doing hear?" Sebastian asked glaring at the couple.

At the sight of Chris Kathryn's stomach turned. He was out of jail and in her home of all places. "Didn't you hear?" Michael asked. "He's out on bail until the trial."

"What?" Kathryn asked her voice shaky "they just let him out?"

Michael put a possessive arm around Kathryn "don't worry he can't hurt you."

"I know" she said her eyes locked on Sebastian who was staring over at her with concern.

"I'm going to go talk with your new guests" Sebastian said as he headed over.

"I'm going too" Kathryn and Michael both followed him over to the couple.

"Well if it isn't the virgin and the kiddie pornographer. What the fuck are you two doing hear?"

Annette gave him an amused smile "I could ask the same of you Sebastian. I thought you didn't live here anymore?"

"He's welcome, your not" Kathryn glared at her.

"But I am" she held up one of the invitations. "I know you would hate to make a scene Kathryn so why don't you just let us enjoy the party."

"Why don't you fuck off" Sebastian said eyeing Chris.

"Sebastian just ignore them. No one wants them hear anyways."

Before either Annette or Sebastian could retort Tiffani announced that dinner was being served. Chris took Kathryn by the hand and led he to the table in the grand dinning room. There were three large, long table set up. Kathryn, Chris and Tiffani sat at the first. Sebastian took a seat across from Kathryn. He all but studied her throughout the first course of the meal. No one seemed to notice except Kathryn, who would occasionally stare back at him.

After the second course Tiffani stood up and cleared her throat. Everyone in the room was silent as she told them she had an announcement to make. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the upcoming speech he knew his stepmother was going to make. Kathryn grimaced because she knew what was coming next and that she had no way of stopping it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen today is a glorious night not only because we have raised so much money thanks to your generosity, but for personnel reasons as well." The crowed was silent as they waited for her to finish. Kathryn closed her eyes knowing what her mother was about to say.

"I would like to announce the engagement of my daughter Kathryn Mertueil to Michael Perry."

                - to be continued (Please Review)


	16. Getting A Shock

The End Is Only the Beginning

Chapter 16: Getting A Shock

_I am pleased to announce the engagement of my daughter Kathryn Merteuil to Michael Perry_.

As the words began to resonate in Sebastian's head he still couldn't believe them. Marriage? Was she nuts? She couldn't marry Michael he was completely and totally wrong for her. He didn't know the real Kathryn and if he did he would probably end the thing right away. Sebastian knew she was mad at him earlier but to accept a marriage proposal, was this some sort of revenge? Well he wasn't going to let her go through with it.

As everyone cheered and congratulated the happy couple Sebastian starred daggers at his former stepsister. She was looking everywhere but at him and it was making him even more pissed. Look at me god damn it, he thought, you can't do this. Finally she looked over at Sebastian's stone cold face and her smile dropped. Their eyes locked and neither said anything although they were pretty sure what the other was thinking.

As the two stared at each other no one seemed to notice except Annette who was sitting at the table next to there's. As soon as Tiffani had made her little announcement she has glanced over at Sebastian to see what his reaction was. As expected he looked something between shocked and heartbroken. As she watched her former boyfriends face she couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for him even after all the shit he had put her through. He loved Kathryn for whatever reason and now she had all but smashed his heart. 

Annette was awoken from her thoughts by Chris who snickered "what a joke. I give it two months."

She smiled slightly and said "a month. A month before he finds out what the real Kathryn is like and dumps her sorry ass."

Chris laughed and kissed her neck "your so right. God look at Valmont, how pathetic."

"He loves her," Annette said softly. "Even if he doesn't know it yet."

"Yeah well that's over now. I wonder when the next course is?"

As Chris and Annette chatted about the announcement Kathryn couldn't tare her eyes away from Sebastian. Her mother and Michael were talking wedding plans, even though Kathryn had told him she wasn't getting married for at least another year, and didn't seem to notice Kathryn's attention was elsewhere. Part of the reason she was dreading this party so much was she knew her mother was going to tell everyone about the engagement. After Michael had asked and she accepted she told him she wanted to keep it secret for a little while, but it was too late. He had already asked Tiffani's permission so she was well aware already of the news. It had pissed Kathryn off so much because it hadn't even occurred to her mother that she might say no. It was a done deal.

Now she looked over at Sebastian and wished she could take it all back. She wished she didn't care so much about her reputation and could just give Michael his ring back and let Sebastian take her to her bedroom. But she couldn't, it would ruin everything. Besides the way he was looking at her she had a feeling sex was the last thing he was thinking about for the first time in his life.

Suddenly he got up without warning and left the table. No one really noticed except Kathryn who was debating with herself whether to go after him. She stared over at her mother and soon to be husband who were chatting happily and decided, fuck it. She didn't care if people thought it strange that she was chasing after Sebastian. Kathryn leaned over and whispered to Michael that she needed some air and he just nodded. She got up from the table and left the dinning room then tried to figure out where he had gone. She was about to head to her room when she noticed the balcony doors where open. As she stepped out into the cool night air she saw him standing by the railing with his back to her. "Were you going to tell me?" he asked his voice complete ice.

"Of course, I was just waiting for the right time. I'm sorry Sebastian."

He spun around angry "your sorry? Oh well that just makes everything better doesn't it? Jesus Christ have you lost your fucking mind, you can't marry him."

Once again he was telling her what to do, and once again it was pissing her off. "Why the hell not? Michael is the perfect guy and he loves me."

He continued to glare at her "the question is do you love him?"

For whatever reason the question startled Kathryn. She hadn't thought about it really. Love was not a big deal to Kathryn, it was never important. "I-I don't know. It doesn't matter."

Sebastian shook his head in astonishment "Of course it matters! Why the hell do you think people get married in the first place?"

"For reasons other than love"

"It will never work"

Kathryn stepped closer to him "why not, because you say so?"

"Because your too different." Sebastian put his hands on her arms and it a softer voice he said "he'll suffocate you Kathryn. Yes Michael is a nice guy but in case you've forgotten your not. What are you going to do play the Mary sunshine act for the rest of your life? Hope he never sees the real Kathryn?"

She knew what he was saying was true but wasn't about to admit that to him. "I could do it if I had to."

"But you shouldn't have to. Even if by some miracle you could pull it off for months or even years it would destroy you eventually, pretending to be something your not. You know I'm right. You deserve to be with someone who understands you, who likes who you really are."

"Like you?" she asked quietly

He pulled away and shrugged "maybe."

At this Kathryn let out an annoyed groan. "You are unfucking believable. You expect me to what, dump Michael for you cause you might be interested in me?"

"That's not what I meant. This is hard for me."

She glared at him "well boo fucking hoo. You have no idea what this is like for me."

"Oh well then enlighten me. You're marrying the supposed perfect guy. He's nice, he' smart, he's supposedly much better in bed than I am-"

"Not exactly"

Sebastian turns around surprised by this "excuse me? All I've been hearing about is how you don't need me any more because you have Michael to satisfy you."

Kathryn sighed and wondered why the hell she was telling him this. "I've only slept with Michael once."

His eyes went large "what?"

"Only that one time in Paris and that was it."

"But I heard you"

She shrugged "we were just fooling around."

All of this came as quiet a surprise to Sebastian. Hear he's been tormented with images of Kathryn and Michael together for weeks and now she tells him it never happened. "Why in gods name would you tell me you've been fucking him?" he asked angrily.

"Because" Kathryn said just as angry "you were fucking everything in sight and it was driving me nuts! I wanted to make you jealous and low and behold it worked."

"The only reason I was with those other girls was because you told me there was no way you would ever be with me!"

"You were my step brother! It wasn't like we could just start dating. So I went out with Michael I didn't really think it would go anywhere. I thought we would break up after school. Then we got in that fight and I thought I was nothing to you so when he asked if I would marry him I said yes."

He shook his head and said sadly "well I guess were just fucked."

She turned around and looked down at the city below her. She had never felt more trapped in her whole life. They were both quiet for a minute before she said softly "I have to marry Michael Sebastian whether you like it or not."

"Your making the biggest mistake of your life and you know it."

She turned around and hissed, "well it's my life and I choose to marry Michael." 

Kathryn turned back to the view and Sebastian sighed. "Fine your right. Go live your life and marry Michael. I hope your happy together."

"We will be," she said coldly.

Sebastian headed back in the house then turned around and said "you know you make it really hard to love you sometimes."

At that Kathryn spun around to face him but he had already left.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Shortly after Kathryn and Sebastian had left, dinner had ended. No one had noticed that the couple had disappeared except for Annette. She could just imagine what that conversation was like. She was curious if it was really over between the two of them now or if this was just another game between the two. Either way it didn't matter to Annette anymore she was no longer interested in what happened between those two. She had her own life to live.

At the moment she was looking for Chris. After dinner the two had gotten separated and she had been looking for him for the past fifteen minutes. After searching the entire first floor she decided to check outside thinking he might have gone out for air. As she was heading out she all but bumped into Sebastian who was also on his way out. She smirked at him "rough night?"

He turned around and glared at her "you could say that. Where's prison boy?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment "I don't know I'm looking for him. I don't suppose you've seen him?"

"No haven't had the pleasure but you better find him before he finds some kids to play with."

Annette shook her head "so very funny, but I think that you and I both know Chris is innocent."

At this Sebastian snickered "Annette Chris may be many things but innocent isn't one of them. He's seriously fucked."

"Speaking of seriously fucked where's Kathryn?"

His expression got even harder at the mention of her name "who knows?"

"I take it her engagement came as a surprise. I hate to say I told you so-"

"Go for it" he interrupted her. "You were right all along about me and Kathryn. She was only playing with me and I let myself fall for it. I knew what she was, what she was capable of but I didn't care and now everything's gone to shit. So congratulations you were right."

"Believe it or not I wish I wasn't. I never wanted to see you hurt Sebastian, least of all by Kathryn."

He shook his head sadly "yeah well its too late now."

She studied his expression for a moment "you really love her don't you?"

Sebastian shook his head "it doesn't matter. She's going to marry someone else"

As he headed towards his car she said, "well if it helps any I don't think she loves him."

He turner to her as he got to his car "strangely no, but thanks anyway. See ya Annette."

"Bye" she said as she headed back in the house to look for Chris.

Sebastian was about to get in his car and then turned around and called out "hey Annette."

She turned around "yeah?"

"Seriously watch yourself around Chris. He's not who he seems." He then got in his car and drove of leaving Annette thinking about what he said.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

God damn him she thought as she climbed the stairs. How could he say that to her knowing she had no choice but to marry Michael? _You make is so hard to love you sometimes_. Love, what the fuck? He had never mentioned that word around her and now that he had she was even more confused.

Sebastian had taken off afterwards and Kathryn had watched from the balcony as he drove away. She had actually considered calling him, to ask what he meant by that comment. Instead she decided she would ditch the party by hiding out upstairs. 

The upstairs of the Merteuil home was mostly extra guest bedrooms. It also contained a library, a screening room, another den and another dinning room. None of the guests were permitted in that part of the house during parties so she knew no one would come looking for her. She went into the empty guest room to her left when she saw a bar.

As she was pouring herself a drink and thinking once again about what Sebastian had said to her, someone followed her in to the room. "Drinking your sorrows away Kat?"

At the sound of his voice Kathryn spun around and came face to face with a smiling Chris. "What the fuck are you doing up hear? Get out!"

He calmly closed the door behind him making Kathryn uneasy. "I came to settle some things with you."

"That's nice but I don't think so. I'm out of hear." She headed to the door and as she walked past him he grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"I know what you and that faggot Valmont did to me" he hissed. "And believe me when I say you will pay. Since he's not around right now I'll just have to settle for hurting you first."

"Yeah right asshole" she as she kneed him in the groin and then headed for the door. She went to open it but it was locked. She shook it and shook it but the damn thing wouldn't budge. She then screamed at the top of her lungs for someone to help her. 

Chris had recovered from her blow and laughed. "No one can hear you scream princess. No one else is on this floor."

Kathryn continued to scream and Chris came up behind her and placed his hand over her mouth. She bit down hard on his hand and moved away from him. Chris screamed "you bitch!" He hit her across the face and she once again tried to run from him. "You know I hate to do this but you give me no choice" he said as he grabbed a heavy object of the desk.

Kathryn tried to get away from him but it was to late. The last thing she remembered was once again seeing the city out the window before she fell to the ground.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

After leaving Sebastian Annette continued on her search for Chris. At this point she had already searched the entire downstairs twice. Her father wanted to leave and so did she. The party had not gone exactly as she planned. Kathryn and Sebastian had managed to self destruct all on there own without any help from her. In the end it didn't make her feel better. Seeing Sebastian just made her feel worse.

On top of it the comment he made to her right before driving off was still with her. It wasn't necessarily what he said but how he said it. He hadn't been trying to hurt her. He really believed Chris was dangerous. It made her wonder if it was a possibility. No, no it couldn't be. No one not even the all mighty Kathryn was that good of an actor. Chris was innocent she knew it.

Annette approached the stairs leading upstairs and decided to look even thought she doubted he would go up there. What reason would he have to go up there? She decided to look anyway given she had very little options left.

As she climbed the stairs something was gnawing at her. What reason would Kathryn and Sebastian have for wanting to hurt Chris? True by hurting him they were also hurting her, but what they did to him was really twisted. Annette was the one who had hurt Sebastian and yet by comparison the revenge they got on her was light. She was a little humiliated but nothing serious. Setting someone up for a lifetime sentence was. It all made her wonder if something else was indeed going on.

She stopped for a second as she began to recall certain things. First there was that time when Sebastian and her where still together. He had mentioned that he thought Chris and Kathryn were connected some how. She had written it off as jealousy. Then both Kathryn and Sebastian mentioning that he attacked her and neither one of them would go into specifics. Follow that up with Chris's arrest and aggressive behavior lately. Chris isn't who he seems. Could it be possible, could she have been wrong all along?

Annette once again started climbing the stairs realizing that she had to find out some things. Either Chris or Sebastian was going to spill what they knew, she was sick of being kept in the dark. As she made this vow she could of sworn she heard someone scream.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

The first thing Kathryn realized when she awoke was she could barley breath. Something was over her mouth. She tried to open it but it was no use, it was shut tight. She then tried to move her hands, which were above her head, but they to would not move. After a minute she began to remember what had happened.

Chris, he had knocked her out. She was still in the same guest bedroom and was now laying on the bed. It had dawned on her that heavy duck tape was what was keeping her from moving. Kathryn tried to sit up but was immediately pushed back down by a strong hand. She looked up and saw Chris smiling above her.

Of course she tried to scream but it was little use, all that came out was a muffled sound. "Well I was starting to think you would sleep the rest of the night. I'm glad your up, I would hate for you not to remember this." Her stomach turned when she realized what he was attempting to do to her. She could tell her panties were already off and he started to unbutton his pants.

She once again tried to scream and move but he only laughed. "You mine as well relax and enjoy the ride princess no one is coming to rescue you this time. You managed to chase Valmont off and that fiancé of yours is too stupid to come looking for you. Your all mine,"

Kathryn could feel the tears form in her eyes but she refused to cry. She would get out of this, she always did. As Chris spread her legs and got on top of her she tried her damnest to push him off. He only held on to her tighter. "If I were you I would calm down or it will hurt a lot more. Then again I hope it hurts a lot. I'm going to fuck you so you'll never want another man in you again."

As soon as he pushed himself into her she began to cry and shake. He laughed and thrusted harder. Since she was very dry his penetration hurt like hell and every time he moved inside of her it felt like he was tearing her insides apart. She screamed and screamed but it made no difference.

Just when she was about to give up, something happened. Chris thrusted into her for a third time and then suddenly collapsed next to her on the bed. Kathryn looked up and was shocked to see Annette standing next to her holding the same object Chris had used earlier to knock her out.

                - to be continued (Please Review)


	17. Digging Up The Past

The End Is Only the Beginning 

Chapter 17: Digging Up the Past 

The world works in seriously fucked up ways sometimes. 

As the two mortal enemies stared at each other it was hard to say who was more shocked. Annette because of what she just walked in on or Kathryn realizing who saved her. Either way both were too stunned to say anything at first. 

Annette had been looking for Chris upstairs contemplating her new theory about Chris not being the man she thought he was. She thought she had heard a scream but couldn't tell which room it had come from. Finally she got to the last room and found the door locked. It seemed strange at first given the room was just another guest room. She was about to give up and walk away when she hears Chris's voice on the other side. Annette could barley make out what he was saying but she knew it wasn't good so she once again tried the door but it wouldn't budge. Finally she realized that the bedroom next to it had a connecting door. She went to the other bedroom and found the other door unlocked. As she crept into the room she didn't call out Chris's name at first fearing the worst. Opening the door just a hair she was shocked at what she saw. 

Chris was on the bed fucking another women. It took her a minute to realize the other girl was Kathryn and she was in fact tie and gagged. Annette despised Kathryn but not even she deserved this. She was screaming threw the gag and crying. Since the door was behind the bed, Chris couldn't see her so she creeped into the room and grabbed the first hard thing she could find. It looked like some kind of mallet, but it was hard. Without even thinking she slowly crept behind Chris and hit him as hard as she could. He collapsed immediately next to Kathryn who was still crying and shaking. 

Annette quickly dropped the mallet and ripped the tape off of Kathryn's mouth. She began to take in large gasps of air as she stared wide eyed at Annette. Annette finally asked "are you ok?" 

Kathryn sat up uneasily and said "I need something to cut this." 

She grabbed a pair of large scissors next to the bed and cut threw the tape carefully so as to not cut her. It was hard because she was still shaking so bad. As Kathryn looked over at Annette she debated weather or not to thank her. She was about to when Annette said "we have to call the police." 

"No!" Kathryn screamed. "Were not calling the police." 

Annette was more than astounded at this. She was sure after what Chris did to her she would be more than happy to put him back in jail. "Why not? He tried to-" 

"Your not calling the police" Kathryn interrupted. "If anyone found out about this.." 

She rolled her eyes "only you would be worried about your reputation at a time like this. What do you suggest we do?" 

Kathryn looked nervously at Chris and then back at Annette "we'll wait till he wakes up and then I'll have his sorry ass thrown out. Tomorrow I'll have my lawyer talk to a judge and he'll be back in jail by lunchtime." 

"You just want him to get away with it? He'll only come after you again!" 

"Don't you think I know that!" 

Both girl were so involved in the conversation that they didn't see Chris start to awaken. "Kathryn if you don't tell someone he could get off then he'll come after you and next time he just might rape you only this time no one will stop him." 

"He already did" she said before she could stop herself. 

Annette was about to ask her what she was talking about when Chris sat up and said "says you. Now I thought I told you to stay still." 

"Chris" Annette said surprised that he awoke so suddenly. 

"Hello Annette" he said with an eerily calm smile. He touched his head which was bleeding slightly "I take it your the one who hit me?" 

Annette and Kathryn glanced at each other then she said "Chris I didn't mean-" 

"No, it's all right. I know what it must of looked like, but I assure you I tried to get away from her. The little slut was just so damn determined." 

It shocked her when she realized he was actually trying to make it look like it was Kathryn's fault. He was truly sick after all. Sebastian had been right all along. "Chris you need help" she told him calmly. 

A confused expression crossed his face "I need help, why? She's the one who attacked me?" 

Kathryn finally spoke "are you for real?" 

"You know it's true." 

"Chris I saw you. You tied her up and tried to rape her." 

"Rape her?" He asked astonished. "I, well" he then started to laugh "well I guess your right, but you can't say the bitch didn't have it coming. Am I right?" 

"You son of a bitch!" Kathryn screamed. 

"Chris Kathryn may have done some awful things but no one deserves that" Annette told him keeping her voice calm. 

"Oh wake up Annette! Look what she did to me. I'm probably going to end up in jail for the rest of my life. Look at what she did to you." Annette glanced over at Kathryn who only glared at Chris. "Come on help me hurt her. We'll get the last laugh on her and Sebastian. It will be so perfect." 

As Chris talked to Annette Kathryn couldn't help but wonder if she would go along with it. He was right she did have every reason in the world to hate her and it would be karma for her to finally get what she deserved. She prayed Annette was the saint she believed herself to be. 

"What do you say baby? I know you love me. You don't want to see me go to jail do you?" 

Annette was astounded that he was actually trying to convince her to go along with this. It was true that she hated Kathryn and even wished her dead on more than one occasion but she wasn't about to break the law to hurt her. Not even Kathryn deserved that. "Your right Chris I would like to see her punished for what she's done, but no way am I helping you. I loved you, I trusted you and now I find out that its all a lie. You really do belong in jail." 

His expression hardened "well I'm sorry to hear that Annette. We could of been good together but if your not with me your against me." Chris got up and reached for his jacket. He pulled out a small revolver "I'll just have to take you down as well." 

Both girls took a step back as he pointed the gun at them. Kathryn shook her head "what are you going to do shoot us? Theirs a house full of people down stairs you'll never walk out of here." 

"Yeah well just so long as you don't. The only thing I'm concerned about is making sure that you pay for your crimes." 

Kathryn's anger built and she stepped closer to him "my crimes? How about what you did to me?" 

"What I did to you?" 

"When I was thirteen" she hissed. 

Chris seemed to think back then laugh "oh you mean our first night together? Yeah that was a special night." Chris then turned his attention to Annette "baby did I ever tell you I went out this Kathryn before?" 

Annette looked nervously between the two not sure where this was going "no, no you didn't." 

"We had one date" 

"Yes and it was so memorable. God you were incredible, so hot, so...tight. You were however as I recall a little whinny." 

"You raped me!" She screamed at him making Annette almost jump. "You and your god damn buddies raped me!" 

Annette looked at him horrified "what?" 

Chris rolled his eyes "quit being so melodramatic. You loved every minute of it admit it. I was the best you ever had." 

"Your disgusting! I was thirteen for Christ's sakes, I had never done that before. I begged you to stop but you just laughed and then let your friends take a turn! Do you have an idea what you did to me that night? I have never trusted a single person after that!" 

"So what one bad night of your life makes up for you putting me away for the rest of my life?" 

"Hell yes!" 

Chris shook his head and glanced at Annette "do you believe this crap?" 

Annette was still absorbing what Kathryn had said. He had raped her and if that wasn't bad enough he let his friends also. She couldn't believe he didn't see the crime in that. "God Chris she was a child for crying out loud!" 

Kathryn turned to her "oh but that's not the best part. I found out I was pregnant two weeks later and he threaten to kill me if I told anyone and didn't get rid of it." 

He waved the gun "oh like you would of had it anyway? I did you a favor sweetheart, that golden reputation of yours would have been in shreds if I didn't." 

"You really are some sort of monster" Annette said almost in tears. 

"Oh your buying this? Come on Annette didn't we have something?" 

She shook her head astonished by him "it was all a lie. Every word you ever said to me was a lie. The man I fell in love with doesn't exist. Now I have had enough of this." She turned to Kathryn "I'm sorry that you don't want to tell anyone about this but its gone to far." 

Annette then headed for the opposite door but Chris quickly ran around the bed and grabbed her. "I don't think so honey. No one's going anywhere." 

"What are you going to do rape me too Chris?" Annette struggled in his arms. As he tried to control her the gun dropped from his grasp. Annette got free for a second then he pulled her back and hit her. 

"That's not a bad idea. A sort of two for one deal." 

He climbed on top of her as she struggled underneath him. Kathryn had seen the gun fall from his hand and immediately grabbed it. As soon as his back was turned she aimed it at him. She shot his arm careful not to hit Annette. As the bullet hit him he immediately doubled over in pain. 

As soon as Annette heard the gun go off she pushed Chris off of her and got up. Chris was starting to get up and Kathryn shot him once again this time in the leg. He clutched both his arm and leg cursing loudly at her. 

Annette looked up and saw Kathryn holding the gun with a calm, cold look in her face. She said simply "it's over. Call the police." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	18. Making A Decision

The End Is Only the Beginning 

Chapter 18: Making A Decision 

Authors Notes: After this there will be one more chapter and then the epilogue. Thanks for all the nice feedback. 

After Chris was shot everything seemed to move at the speed of light. When Kathryn shot Chris he could not move and therefore Annette was free to call the police. Still shaking and in shock over what happened she ran downstairs and found Tiffani. She briefly told her what happened and that Kathryn was upstairs with Chris. Several guests including her father ran up stairs while Annette found a phone. 

Surprisingly the police and an ambulance arrived soon after. They were preparing to take Chris to the hospital with a police escort. Meanwhile several cops took Kathryn and Annette's statements separately. Annette told them that Chris was her boyfriend and they attended the party together. When she went to look for him she found him attacking Kathryn and then knocked him out. He then pulled a gun on them and tried to attack her. When he dropped the gun Kathryn grabbed it and shot him. It was self defense pure and simple. Annette was unsure of whether Kathryn was going to tell the cops about Chris attacking her, but she wasn't about to lie about it. She had to tell them to make sure he was never able to do it again. 

However she did keep quiet about what happened to Kathryn in the past. Although Annette thought Kathryn should tell someone even if nothing could be done about it, people would still know what he had done and they would know what a truly awful person he was. It occurred to Annette that perhaps that's why Kathryn kept quiet in the first place. She was embarrassed and horrified about how people would react and for once she couldn't blame her. Chris fooled everyone into believing he was some kind of saint. Even her parents had fallen for it. The sad truth was even if Kathryn had come clean right after it happened no one would probably have believed her. 

Annette finished giving the young cop her statement and he told her she could leave but they would most likely have to talk with her and Ms. Merteuil again in the morning. Annette nodded and left the house. The police cars were still there as was the ambulance. Many of the guests had already left but some had hung around to find out exactly what had happened. From a distance Annette saw the paramedics put Chris, who was on a stretcher in to the ambulance. Chris turned his head as if he was looking for someone. His eyes searched the scene until they rested on Annette. He slowly smiled at her and Annette shivered. If she lived to be a hundred she would never forget this night. 

As she wrapped her coat around her tighter her father came up behind her and gave her a hug. "How ya doing pumpkin?" 

"I think I'm pretty numb at this point. Did you talk to mom?" 

"Yeah I told her everything that happened. She's shocked just like the rest of us but all she wants is for you to return home safe." 

Annette sighed and pulled away "I feel like such a idiot." 

Her father looked over at her concerned "why? You did nothing wrong." 

"Yes I did, I believed in the wrong person. God dad I loved him so much and it was all a lie." 

"He fooled a lot of people sweetheart." 

"I know but I should have seen it. I should have known or at least listened when people warned me about him, but no I had all the answers. I was so sure he was innocent." 

The dean gave her a reassuring smile "it's over with. Chris will go back to jail and you can go on with your life." 

"I just don't know how I'll ever be able to trust anyone again." 

"You will eventually, with the right guy, when the times right. Trust me it will happen." Annette smiled at him amazed how much better he always made her feel. She knew it would be a good long while before she was ever able to love someone again. But he was right she had her whole life ahead of her. "Well are you ready to go now?" 

Annette looked up at the steps that led to the Merteuil home and noticed Kathryn talking with a cop. Her mother said something to her then walked into the house. Annette turned back to her father "in a minute dad. I just have to do something first." 

Annette left her father and approached Kathryn. The cop left and she stood alone staring at the remaining cop cars. As Annette walked up next to her she didn't seem to notice her at first. Finally she said "I guess I should thank you or something." 

Annette smiled slightly at that and said "well given you saved my life and all I say were even so why don't we leave it at that." 

"Thank you" Kathryn said as she suddenly turned to Annette. "The truth of the matter was I was in a lot of trouble and if you hadn't showed up if would of gotten a lot worse so thank you." 

All of this positively stunned Annette. Never in a million years did she imagine this night would of ended like this, with them standing hear like this and Kathryn being almost civil. "Your welcome. Did you tell them about- 

"No" she responded sharply. "No one knows about it except you and Sebastian and I would like to keep it that way." 

Annette just nodded, it went without saying that she would keep quiet. As they stood there in silence for a minute something occurred to Annette. She remembered back to the night she walked in on Sebastian and Kathryn and thought something was going on between the two of them. That was the night that started all of this. It was the night she choose Chris over Sebastian and nothing was the same since. The funny thing was that it was all just some misunderstanding. "Sebastian told me about that night I saw you guys together. I thought he was cheating on me but he was just comforting you. Chris attacked you that night didn't he?" 

"Yes" Kathryn responded softly. "He tried toonly Sebastian showed up and stopped him." She then smiled faintly "he's always showing up just on time. Always saving me." 

"He cares about you" 

"He shouldn't" she said almost coldly. She then looked over at Annette "will you get back together with him now that this whole thing is over with?" 

The question surprised Annette and she chuckled slightly "no I don't think so. I think me and Sebastian are officially dead. You were right when you said we would probably never work out. We loved each other I just don't think we were in love with each other. I guess there was always just something in the way." 

"What?" 

Annette looked at her surprised she didn't know the answer "you. You were always the one he wanted." 

Kathryn smiled slightly at this and then it fell when Michael's car pulled up and he got out. "Michael's here, I have to go. Bye Annette" 

She watched her as she waked down the steps to the arms of her fiancé. "Bye" she said softly. 

As she watched the couple talk and get in the car it occurred to her that Kathryn and her would never be friends. Oh they would probably be polite to each other -maybe. There was just to much history there, but it was safe to say that any rivalry that ever existed between them was now dead and barried. She no longer held a grudge against Kathryn, if anything she now understood her better. Kathryn's life wasn't the picnic it appeared to be to the outside viewer and she wasn't the shallow princess she believed her to be. Annette know knew there where definite reasons why Kathryn was the way she was. Who knows if Chris and his friends hadn't attacked her that night she might have turned out to be a half way decent person. Then again maybe she would still be the full throttle bitch she was today. 

Annette sighed and walked down to her father "I'm ready daddy. Lets go home." 

****** 

The next morning Sebastian was sitting at his dinning room table contemplating the disaster he had allowed his life to become. In one swift motion he had managed to lose both his best friend and the only girl he had truly ever loved. The following night after he left the party he went to bed alone and thought about Annette and Kathryn. 

He came to the realization that he had loved Annette but it wasn't the same thing he felt for Kathryn. With Annette he had cared deeply for her and been attracted to her but with Kathryn it was pure passion all the way. It wasn't just about sex which for the record was the best he had ever had, but as he laid in bed he realized it was something more. Sebastian recalled what Annette said to him about being in love with Kathryn and he knew it was true. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he always had loved Kathryn even with all the shit she had done to him. She was his equal in every way. The only women he had ever met who could match him in both bed as well as intellectually. He did indeed love her. 

But it was too late now. She was bound and determined to marry Michael. Sebastian knew for a fact that he would never make Kathryn happy. Michael was a nice guy and all (unlike some of her former boyfriends) but they were just too different. She would always have to put up an act for him and in the end it would kill her. 

Sebastian knew that if she just gave him a chance he could make her truly happy. Yeah it was true that he didn't have much experience with relationships that lasted longer than the first date but he knew they were perfect together. It was too bad she would never find out. He knew that when Kathryn made up her mind about something it was nearly impossible to talk her out of it. 

"Rough night Sebastian?" his father asked as he walked into the room. 

He sighed "you could say that." 

"I suppose its a good thing you left before all the excitement started." 

Sebastian looked up at him confused "what are you talking about?" 

His father glanced over confused "don't you know? Haven't you been watching the news?" 

"No. What the fuck happened?" 

"Chris Ashton attacked Annette and Kathryn. Yes apparently your step sister got the worst of it, the sicko tied her up and tried to screw her. Then I guess he pulled a gun on both of them, but they got away." 

All of this of course shocked Sebastian and a sudden rush of panic washed over him. "Are they all right?" 

"Yeah I believe so. They put the son of a bitch in jail hopefully that idiot DA will keep him there." 

Sebastian grabbed his head, he was such an idiot. He never should of left Kathryn alone at that party knowing Chris was there. He should of known that psycho would try something. He had to see her, he didn't care if she was still pissed at him. Sebastian grabbed his jacket and called out "I'll be back later." 

****** 

Sometime later Kathryn was starting to awake from her nap. The previous night she could barley sleep a wink she kept remembering Chris being on top of her. It had been a surreal night to say the least. First everything with Sebastian and then Chris attacking her. Nothing had been as shocking though as Annette coming to her rescue. Kathryn would have bet even money that Annette would gladly sit back and watch Chris rape her. In any event she was glad she was wrong. 

Kathryn had managed to survive the whole ordeal with only a few bumps and bruises. Michael had suggested that she spend the day in bed but she told him no, that would just be a sign of weakness. She had planned to spend the day at the spa relaxing but then she had fallen asleep on the couch. 

As she began to wake up she realized she wasn't alone. At first all she could tell was that he was a male and she jumped up immediately and screamed. Kathryn then relaxed when she realized that it was only Sebastian. He was sitting on the chair next to the sofa and smiled slightly at her. "Jesus Sebastian you scared me." 

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. How are you doing?" 

She sighed "I take it you heard about last night." 

"Yes from my father. I wish I had heard it from you though." 

Kathryn looked down at her hands "I was going to call you but I thought you would probably still be pissed at me." It was true after everyone had cleared out of the house her first instinct had been to call Sebastian but she couldn't bring herself to do it for whatever reason. 

"Of course not. Christ Kathryn I'm so sorry." 

She looked up at him "for what?" 

"I never should of left you here alone with him. I should of known, I should of done something." 

"Don't be ridiculous it's not your fault. You couldn't have known what he was going to do." 

He was quiet a minute before he asked "your all right though right?" 

She smiled slightly "I'm fine, thanks to Annette." 

His face wrinkled in confusion "Annette? What did she do?" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "she knocked Chris out before he could finish his revenge. If she hadn't showed up god knows what he would have done to me. Don't you just love the irony?" 

Sebastian smiled "well she's a decent person. Thank god that hasn't changed." 

"Yeah I had to thank her and everything. It was horrible" Kathryn said with a smile. 

He returned it and then there was an awkward pause for a second. He finally asked "so where's Michael?" 

"He had this charity thing to do. He should be here later." 

Sebastian nodded "so you still plan on marrying him?" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "I knew you would come back to that eventually." 

"Well are you?" He asked his voice rising. 

"Yes! Where getting married, I know you don't agree with it but-" 

"It's about the stupidest god damn thing you could do. Is this all just some new technique to teach me a lesson? To show me your better at this little game then me? Well fine lesson learned, you better, smarter, and quicker than me. Now will you just please call this whole thing off?" 

Kathryn let out a frustrated groan "not everything is about you Sebastian. I am marrying Michael deal with it!" 

He put his hand to his forehead and shut his eyes "fine." He then turned his back on her and said "I'm leaving after graduation." 

She looked up startled "what? Where are you going?" 

"I don't know I just need to get out of New York for a little while." 

"So what is this to punish me for marrying Michael?" 

He turned around in a flash "don't you get it? I can't be around you when your with him. It hurts too much and I will be damned if I stick around for the wedding. What did you think Kathryn, that you would marry him and just keep me around to fuck every now and then? Well sorry sweetheart it doesn't work that way. I'm sick of getting only part of you. I want the whole package." 

"So that's it huh? After graduation your just gonna leave and I'll only see you when you feel like coming back?" She asked softly. 

"Not necessarily, I want you to come with me." 

"What? I can't just leave." 

"Yes you can" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a plane ticket. "I bought these right before the party. I was going to ask you to go with me then but then you made your little announcement and the plan sort of went to shit. So what do you say, do you want to come?" 

Kathryn stared at the plane ticket in his hand. The truth was she wanted to go more than anything but she realized what would happen if she did. Everything would be ruined, but she would be happy. "Sebastian I told Michael I would marry him. What do you want me to do?" 

"Say fuck him and get on the plan with me." 

She sighed "it's not that simple." 

"Well make it simple. Tell you what, I'm going to give you this plane ticket and tell you to meet me at the airport the morning of graduation. If you don't show up I'll leave without you." 

"And if I do?" 

He smiled "then we'll have a hell of a time. Just tell me you'll think about it?" 

Sebastian handed her the ticket. "Ok I'll think about it." 

"Good" he said with a smile and then left the room. 

Kathryn watched him leave and her head began to spin. What was she going to do? She stared down at the ticket in her hand and the ring on her finger. Either way she would lose something. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	19. Graduation

The End Is Only the Beginning 

Chapter 19: Graduation 

Graduation morning happened to fall on one of the nicest days in New York history. It was so nice in fact that the ceremony was moved from the indoor auditorium to outside so every one could enjoy the day. It was at least eighty five degrees and the sun was shinning brightly. Yes it really was a beautiful day, but as Kathryn looked up at the sky she couldn't help but feel miserable. 

As all her fellow students ran around excited and chatting about what they were doing after the ceremony and with who, Kathryn felt utterly depressed. Dressed in her dark blue graduation gown and valedictorian sash she raised her head up to the sky when she saw a plane fly over head. I should be on that plane she thought, but I'm too chicken shit. 

Yes after mauling over Sebastian's offer for the past two weeks Kathryn had finally decided to stay in New York and marry Michael. She hadn't even called Sebastian to tell him her decision afraid that if she did he would only talk her out of it. So she had made her decision and she already regretted it. Kathryn hated herself for doing it but what choice did she have? Even if Michael forgave her she would still have to deal with her mother. She would most likely disown Kathryn if she ran off with her former step brother rather than marry the man she found suitable for her only daughter. Looking down at the gorgeous ring on her finger Kathryn cursed to herself. God she hated this thing, it felt like a pair of handcuffs holding her there. 

The ceremony would start in less than a half an hour and Kathryn briefly wondered if she could make it to the airport by then. No it was already too late, Sebastian's flight left twenty five minutes ago. She had made her bed and now she had to lie in it, without Sebastian. He probably hated her by now anyway and she didn't blame him. 

She desperately needed a hit of coke. Kathryn fixed her the dark sunglasses that were on her face and started for the bathroom. She was stopped suddenly when someone called out "you know for someone who just made a life altering decision you don't look too happy." 

Kathryn spun around and came face to face with Blain. "What are you doing hear?" 

He smiled pleasantly "well I just wanted to be hear on your big day." 

"Yeah right" Kathryn scoffed. It was true that her and Blain were good friends but she seriously doubted he would show up for some stupid ceremony let alone one dealing with school. "Does this have something to do with Sebastian." 

Blain shook his finger at her "your too smart. Yes indeed it does. He stopped over at my place this morning at some ungodly hour." 

"Did you talk to him?" 

"Yes. He told me all about how your bound and determined to marry Michael, which for the life of me I can't understand." 

"It's complicated" she mumbled. 

"He also told me about the little offer he made you. I guess you decided not to go huh?" 

Kathryn sighed "I wanted to, but I couldn't. If I ran off with Sebastian everything hear would fall apart." 

For once Blain's sunny disposition was gone "yeah well I think he knew that. He told me you probably wouldn't show and for me to give you this." 

He pulled out an envelop and handed it to her. Kathryn ran a hand over the front which just said 'Kathryn' in Sebastian's handwriting. "Did you read it?" 

Blain held a hand to his chest and pretend to be shocked "you think I would do something like that?" She just glared up and him and he laughed slightly "yeah it was sealed to tight any way, but I think I know what it says." 

"Do you?" 

"Yes he wants to be with you Kathryn" 

"Even if I did...it's too late now. He already left." 

Blain smiled slightly "it's never too late." 

She was about to ask him what he meant by that but he just smiled and turned away. Kathryn sighed and opened the envelop. It wasn't a long letter it just simply read: 

_I love you. I've been to much of a wuss to tell you that so I figured I should just write it down. _

_Whether you went with me or not I planned on giving you this letter. If you didn't come I still _

_love you I always will._

__

_Sebastian_

__

As Kathryn read the letter over she could feel her stomach tighten. What had she done? The only person in the world who she cared about loved her and wanted her, but she had to throw it away. She threw it away to be with someone who she didn't love and never would. She had truly fucked up this time. God she needed that bump of coke now. 

Kathryn headed into the girls bathroom which was empty. Instead of pulling out her crucifix and getting her fix she reread the letter. She read it over and over again until it wouldn't stop playing in her head. God how could she have been so stupid? As she banged her head against the glass mirror the bathroom door opened and Annette came in. She was dressed in the same robe as Kathryn minus the sash. 

"Kathryn" she said simply as she went over to the mirror and checked her reflection. Since the night of the party the two girls had not spoken to each other. There really wasn't really a lot to say to each other anymore. Kathryn didn't answer her she just looked down at Sebastian's note. "Something wrong?" 

"No" Kathryn responded shortly not wanting to go into it with Annette of all people. 

"Where's Sebastian? I take it he is graduating right?" 

Kathryn sighed "I wouldn't know. Were not really close anymore, you should be happy to hear that." 

Annette turned to her "your still going to marry Michael?" 

"Yes, not that its any of your business." 

"Right" Annette said as she quickly grabbed the note out of Kathryn's hands. 

"Give me that back!" She tried to grab it back but Annette held it out of her way. 

She read it and shook her head "your unbelievable. He tells you he loves you and you still blow him off." 

Kathryn pulled it out of her hands "ok for starters this is none of your god damn business." 

"Believe me I know. After everything you've done to me I don't know why I'm sitting here giving you advice to make your life better. You really don't deserve it." 

"Well thank you" she said sarcastically. "Now kindly bud out." 

"So what your just going to ignore this? Not even your that dense." 

Kathryn was sick of this. Since when did Annette act like they were buddies? "Excuse me? Who's the one who fell for all of Chris's bullshit?" 

Annette smiled "touché. But I'm not the one throwing away my only chance to be happy." 

"Since when are you the expert on my life?" 

"I'm not but this past year I've gotten to see you in action and I know the only time you were happy was when you were with Sebastian. Now if your as smart as you think you are you'll find him and beg for a second chance. See you around Kathryn." 

Annette then left leaving Kathryn to contemplate what she said. 

****** 

"As we leave today we prepare to start our new lives in the real world" Kathryn addressed the large crowed. Over an hour after she left the bathroom Kathryn still couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian and what Annette had said to her. As she spoke to the audience about there bright future she couldn't help but think of her own. 

The speech was boring but appropriate and all her fellow students were just waiting for her to finish so they could go out and celebrate. There would be at least a dozen parties with the whole class getting drunk and laid. She wished she could look forward to that but sadly she couldn't. After the ceremony she would be going to have dinner with Michael and her mother. Michael didn't like parties so they would most likely stay home. 

As she spoke her eyes landed on Michael who was smiling up at her all proud. He really was a good guy but in no way did she love him. Sebastian was right being with him would only suffocate her but now she was trapped. She would marry a man she didn't love. 

Kathryn pulled her eyes away from him and continued on with her speech. As she was getting to the final lines she looked up in the crowed and noticed someone, Sebastian. In the far back standing amongst the crowed of parents taking photographs he watched her. As usual he looked good wearing a dark suit, sunglasses and an unreadable expression. 

Once again Kathryn's stomach tightened and she could feel a wave of happiness course through her that was soon followed by panic. He came back, he didn't leave after all. But now what? Would she truly be able to leave Michael for him? She didn't know, all she knew was that she had to talk to him. 

She smiled at him as there eyes locked and she quickly finished her speech. The audience applauded and she took her seat on stage her eyes never leaving him for a second. Dean Hardgrove gave one more small speech before giving the class congratulations and wishing them well. As he finished every one cheered and got up anxious to begin there celebrating. Kathryn quickly got off stage and made a bee line for Sebastian. 

The problem was everyone else got up at the same time and she couldn't get to him. Jesus Christ could people move any slower? When she finally got to wear he had been standing he was gone. She looked around the crowed for him but couldn't spot him. She then felt a pair of arms circle her waist and she smiled and turned around figuring it was him. Her face fell when she saw it was only Michael. 

"Hey is something wrong?" He asked concerned. 

"No, no I'm fine just a little tired." 

Her mother soon joined them "well that was a lovely speech Kathryn. It could of been a little longer but.." 

Kathryn glared at her mother thinking how she had better things to do than to stand there and be criticized by her. She took off her gown and hat and handed them to her mother who looked surprised. Kathryn was wearing a beautiful white, silk dress under her gown. "Take these mother I'll be right back." 

Before she could protest Kathryn left looking for Sebastian. She searched for awhile thinking she had spotted him a few times but it was never him. Frustrated she stopped looking and sighed "damn." 

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. 

Kathryn spun around and there he was with the usual arrogant smile on his face. She returned it "I thought you were suppose to be on a plane by now." 

"Yeah well I forgot something." 

"What?" 

He leaned towards her "you. Did you get my note?" 

She nodded her head "yeah." 

"I meant it you know. I do love you." At this she tried to contain her smile. "You don't have to say it back I just came...I guess I just came back hoping you would change your mind about leaving." 

"Sebastian I-" she was once again going to explain to him why she couldn't when she looked up into his face and said instead "I love you too." 

He smiled at her "then you'll leave with me?" 

Kathryn turned around and saw Michael and her mother standing not to far away chatting happily. "I-I don't know. God I want to go it's just..." 

He took her hands in his "then come with me. Just get in my car and leave." 

She closed her eyes and whispered "if I go with you everything will change. I'll end up alone." 

Sebastian put his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him "no you won't you'll have me." 

"Do you really think we could be together without fucking it up?" 

"We won't know until we try. Please Kathryn I'm begging you just walk away from them. It's now or never what will it be?" 

"Don't do this don't make me choose. Its not fair." 

He pulled away slightly "its the only fair thing." 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them seemed to last forever. Kathryn looked at him and looked down at her ring. Sebastian shook his head sadly and said "well I guess you made you decision." He leaned over and kissed her forehead "good bye Kathryn." 

He turned and walked slowly away. As Kathryn watched him leave she turned around and looked at Michael and her mother who were waiting for her. She had to make a decision and either way it would change her life. Sebastian looked over his shoulder at her and it occurred to her that this could be the last time she saw him in a long while. That thought terrified her more than any thing. In that instant she knew what to do. 

Kathryn calmly turned around and headed back to her mother and her fiancé. "There you are" her mother said in her typically annoyed voice. "We can leave now, they won't hold our table forever even if we are Merteuil's." 

She ignored her mother and pulled Michael aside "we need to talk." 

He smiled "of course but your mothers right we should get going." 

Kathryn took a deep breath and told him "I can't marry you Michael, I'm sorry." 

As expected her was stunned "what? Honey why not." 

"I'm not in love with you Michael. I told you yes for the wrong reasons." She took off her ring and handed it to him "Michael trust me you don't want to marry me, were too different. It would never of lasted. Your a good man but the truth of the matter is I'm in love with someone else." 

Michael stared at her and she could tell he was trying to wrap his head around all of this. At the same time she could dimly hear her mother asking her what the hell she was doing. He looked down at the ring that she had rested in his palm and then looked at her face and almost smiled. "Ok Kathryn if that's what you want." 

"What!" Tiffani screamed making several people in the crowed turn around. In a slightly softer voice she grabbed her daughter by the arm and hissed "have you lost your mind? You are marrying Michael." 

Kathryn pulled out of Tiffani's grasp "no I'm not. I'm sick of you ordering me around, its' over with." She then gave her a calm smile "good-bye mother." 

She then walked away a smile on her lips as she approached Sebastian who was almost at his car. He didn't see her say good-bye to her mother and hadn't seen her approach him. Kathryn quickly turned him around and kissed him hard on the mouth in front of everyone. He eagerly kissed her back pulling her small body into his arms. They finally broke away and he asked with a smile "are you sure?" 

Kathryn nodded "lets get the hell out of here." 

****** 

As Kathryn and Sebastian made out in full view of everyone only a few really noticed at first. One of them was Annette who was heading to her own car when she spotted the two of them wrapped up in each other. As much grief as they had caused her she couldn't help but be almost glad for the two of them. They were perfect for each other in every way both ruthless, conniving, and manipulative. It was better they were together than torturing some other couple. Plus it amused Annette that Kathryn might have taken her advice and begged for forgiveness from Sebastian after all. As she glanced once more at the couple she shook her head and smiled slightly "god help us all." 

"You know I think you would be a little more upset about this" said the voice behind her. 

Blain came up behind her grinning. She sighed "I suppose I should be. The truth is we were over a long time ago. He's with who he should be with." 

"Well that's very commendable of you Annette." 

Annette turned to him and gave him a sarcastic smile "thank you. However I don't think everyone is as forgiving." 

The two turned around and saw Tiffani freaking out. Michael stood still with a calm smile on his face trying to calm her down but it didn't seem to be working. Both Annette and Blain laughed at the sight in front of them. "Yeah and just wait until she finds out Sebastain's father is getting remarried. Poor Tif." 

"Poor Michael, I think he really loved Kathryn." 

"Well it never would have worked out anyway, she did him a favor." 

Annette shrugged "I suppose." 

"So what's next for you?" 

She sighed and then smiled "getting the hell out of New York for starters. I've had it with this place." 

Blain smiled "find some place a little more wholesome?" 

"Something like that" she said rolling her eyes. "There's just one thing I have to take care of first." 

****** 

"So where exactly are we going?" Kathryn asked as she pulled away from Sebastian's mouth. 

"I don't know. I'm thinking someplace warm where I can get you in a bikini." 

She smirked and shook her head "it's good to see some things haven't changed, you still think of only one thing." 

"And I can promise you I always will." Sebastian then picked her up in his arms and sat her down in the passenger seat of his jag. He got in next to her and was about to kiss her when he noticed Tiffani and Michael and smirked "your mother is seriously freaking out. I almost feel bad for Michael." 

Kathryn smiled "she'll get over it and if she doesn't I don't really care." 

"Ditto" he kissed and started up the car "lets get out of here." 

As Sebastian tore out of the parking lot he nearly hit Annette and Dean Hardgrove who were crossing to get to there own car. Hardgrove glared at Sebastian when he stopped suddenly "Sebastian you really should drive more carefully." He looked over and noticed Kathryn was sitting next to him and smiled "oh hello Kathryn. Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" 

Annette waited for Kathryn to respond expecting some bullshit answer. Kathryn smiled sweetly "well dean me and Sebastian are off to a summer of sun, fun and fucking each others brains out." 

It was hard to say who was more shocked by this the dean, Annette or Sebastian. Kathryn only smiled up at her former stepbrother and let her hand slid down his thigh to his groin. "Isn't that right?" Kathryn asked him. 

He smiled as he slipped on his sunglasses "damn straight and were in a hurry. See ya dean, bye Annette." The two then sped off in the jag leaving the dean flabbergasted and Annette shaking her head. 

"What in gods name?" He asked his daughter. 

Annette took her father's arm and led him to the car. "Dad it's a long story." 

Epilogue Coming Soon 


	20. Epilogue - New Beginnings

Epilogue 

_New Beginnings_

__

__

__

__That following July Chris was waiting patiently in his cell for his visitor to arrive. Next month his trial would begin and his high powered attorney had told him there was one chance at getting him off. He had to convince the DA's top witness to change sides and not testify against him. If he could pull this off he would be home free. Annette would arrive any moment 

The truth was he had no doubt that he would be able to convince Annette. After all she stood by him all those months after his arrest. He had gotten his lawyer in contact with her and then she had called him one day out of the blue. Truthfully he expected her to start screaming at him and telling him what an awful person he was, but no she had been very polite. She asked how he was doing and if he needed anything. Chris had told her he wanted to see her to discuss his case and she agreed to come. 

Now he was well aware of all the reasons Annette had to hate him. Besides the fact that he had pulled a gun on her and attacked her there was the simple fact that he had lied to her all that time. However he didn't see it that way. Yeah he hadn't told her about his past with Kathryn but that didn't mean he still didn't care about her. He had truly loved Annette and he knew that if she just gave him a second chance they could be happy together. 

One of the guards arrived at his cell and told him he had a visitor. Chris smiled and followed him out to the visitors room and saw Annette already waiting for him at a table. She looked beautiful dressed in a soft pink dress and he was surprised when she smiled at him. "Annette wow, I can't believe you came." 

She smiled "of course. How are you doing?" 

Chris shrugged not wanting to shock her with how brutal being in prison was. He was not very popular with him fellow inmates. Child molesters were generally looked down upon as the lowest of the low. "I'm all right, better now that I've seen you. Thanks for coming." 

"No problem. I gave a lot of thought to what you said about helping your case. Your right Chris you don't belong in here. The more I thought about it the more I realized you did nothing wrong. I mean look at who your supposed victim is. Kathryn? Please that girl deserves everything she has coming to her. I mean at first I thought what you did to her was really horrible and she was right to set you up, but as the summers progressed I've realized what a truly awful and twisted person she is." 

This all of course came as a huge relief to Chris. "Finally some one gets it! That slut deserves everything that happens to her. She thinks she's hot shit just because she a Merteuil. When I get out of here I'm going to make her pay once and for all." 

Annette gave him a small smile "I truly hope so that's why I've agreed to help you. I'm going to testify in your defense and tell everyone the truth." 

Chris smiled at her and grabbed her small hands in his "oh that's great Annette! Thank you." 

She pulled away only slightly and said "well I have one condition first." 

The smile never left his face "name it." 

"I want you to help me get my revenge against Kathryn. The Times wants to interview you. There doing an article about the true Kathryn Merteuil. For once every one will know what she is really like and she deserved what she got. Will you do it?" 

This was music to Chris's ears. He would gladly help smear Kathryn any way he could. "Sure. When?" 

She smiled excitedly "now. Is that ok?" 

"Yeah bring him in." 

Annette got up and left the room. She appeared minutes later with two male reporters. The first one a man in his thirties extended his hand to Chris "thanks for agreeing to this. I knows you haven't been doing any interviews." 

It was true his lawyer had forbid him to speak to the press but surly this would only help is case. "No problem. What do you want to know?" 

"Well my first question is how long have you known Kathryn Mertueil?" 

"Umm lets see five years. We went out a while back but it didn't really go anywhere. She really wasn't my type." As he said this he winked at Annette who only smiled. 

The reporter scribbled something down "all right. So why exactly do you believe Ms. Merteuil is responsible for your incarceration?" 

"Well" he started as he glanced at Annette who only nodded "its obvious the bitch set me up. She hates me and she's pissed that I don't want her." 

"Uuh huh" he said. "So is that why you tried to rape her?" 

The question startled him. This was suppose to be about Kathryn not his supposed crimes. "Look I did nothing to her that she didn't deserve ask Annette. She was there she knows the whole truth." 

The other reporter glanced at Annette "what really happened Ms. Hardgrove?" 

The sweet smile Annette had been wearing since she arrived suddenly vanished "oh he's right I was there so I know exactly what happened, right Chris?" 

He nodded "yes, your the only one who knows the truth." 

Annette turned to the reporters "I'll tell you what happened, he tried to rape her." 

"What!" Chris screamed "I thought you were on my side!" 

She ignored him "he tired to rape her and when I stopped him he pulled a gun on me and then attacked me. He's a monster you heard how he talked about it, he blames the victim instead of his own twisted self." 

"You bitch!" Chris hissed. 

Both reporters smiled as they quickly wrote down everything she said. "Do you think he's guilty of the child pornography charges?" 

Annette knew damn well they had been a set up but she looked straight into Chris's face and said "it wouldn't surprise me in the least. He is a sick, awful man and I'm going to make sure he's put away for life." 

"So you will testify for the prosecution?" The second reporter asked. 

She stared straight at Chris and smiled coldly "yes I will. Mr. Ashton is going to pay for his crimes against me and everyone else he's hurt." 

"You lying bitch! Your just like her, I'm going to get you for this!" 

Annette got up quickly "I've had enough. I hope you have enough for a proper article." 

"Oh we will. The story should be in tomorrow's paper. Thanks again Ms. Hardgrove." 

"No problem" she said as she turned back to Chris who had his head in his hands trying to figure out what just happened. 

"You played me. You set me up." 

"Just returning the favor. Have a nice life Chris and good luck I have a feeling your going to need it." 

Annette gave him one more smile before walking out of the prison. Everything had gone just as she planned. A week ago when she got a call from Chris's lawyer she was stunned until she figured out why. The bastard actually wanted her to help him get off. Well no way was she going to let that happen. An idea came to her when she overheard someone discussing how Chris wasn't granting interviews. Annette had immediately called the Times and arranged for them to accompany her to the jail. As expected Chris had happily taken the bait and now there was no way he would get off. 

As she left the building she wasn't surprised to see Michael waiting for her by his car. "How did it go?" He asked as she approached. 

"Good. He was more than willing to grant an interview." Annette leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After the terrible two some left town somehow Annette and Michael had gravitated towards each other. At first they were just friends and hung out together. Eventually it had grown more serious and now they were officially dating. It had taken Annette a while to get over the experience of Chris and Michael was still grieving over his relationship to Kathryn so they took things slow. The more they got to know each other the more they found they had in common. In fact they would both be going to Harvard in the fall. Chris was pre med. and she would be practicing law. 

Although she adored Michael she didn't tell him how she really set up Chris. He just thought she was going to convince him to do the interview without all the trickery. She believed herself to have high morals but Michael's were even more so, so she knew he would dislike the sneaky aspect of her plan, but he would never know either way. 

"Are you ready to go" he asked opening the car door. 

"Yes I can't wait to get out of here." 

Chris gave her a kiss on the cheek "well I know the kids can't wait, they adore you and there not the only one." 

He was referring to the blind children who they volunteered with every weekend. Like Annette Michael was very much into doing his part in the community. It was yet another thing they had in common. "Well I'm happy to do it. I just wish more people would." 

He got in and started the engine then stopped suddenly as if having a thought "yeah I use to have to practically drag Kathryn. I don't think she enjoyed it too much." 

Annette smiled at the idea of Kathryn volunteering with a charity. "Some how I don't think charity was really Kathryn's thing." 

He smiled slightly "I suppose your right." 

"Do you miss her?" 

Michael shrugged "sometimes, but I'm happy were I am and how things turned out. I do wonder how she's doing every now and then though." 

Annette also thought about Kathryn and Sebastian every now and then. All of society had been shocked when they left for parts unknown. Tiffani threw a fit and threatened to disown her but Annette doubted she really did. Not to long ago she had talked to Blain and he told her the last time he had heard from either one of them they were off sailing the Greek Islands. Although part of her missed Sebastian she knew she no longer loved him. What they had ended a long time ago and she didn't begrudged him any happiness. If he wanted to spend his life with Kathryn she wasn't about to stop him. 

Annette leaned over and gave Michael a soft kiss. "Oh something tells he she's all right." 

****** 

Later that summer some where over the Atlantic ocean Kathryn and Sebastian were having the time of there young lives. It had been well over two months since the couple left New York. They had spent a better part of there time traveling on a large yacht that Edward Valmont had given his son as a graduation gift. Currently they were enjoying the large bed in the master bedroom. 

"Oh god...I'm...going...to..." Kathryn screamed as Sebastian thrusted into her. As she arched her back one more time he brought a hand down and pinched her throbbing clit making her come instantly. He pushed himself once more inside of her before coming and letting out a low groan of exertion. Kathryn smiled up at him and kissed him gently before he rolled over on his back. 

Sebastian forgot how close they were to the edge of the bed and he rolled over onto the carpeted floor hitting his head. "Shit!" He exclaimed rubbing his head. Kathryn began to laugh and he said "oh you think that's funny?" 

Before she could stop him he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down on top of him. She landed with a thud on top of him still laughing. As Sebastian rolled her over he smiled down at her enjoying the sound of her laughter. After a minute she stopped and they stared at each other. "You're happy right?" He asked. 

She smiled "delirious so." 

Sebastian smiled "I love you." 

She brought him down and kissed him softly "I love you too." 

As he kissed her she thought about there future together. What she first thought would be bleak actually looked quite bright now. Tiffani had eventually gotten over her anger especially when Kathryn threatened to reveal that affair she had with a certain married senator. From then on they had an understanding that she would let her daughter make her own decisions and would not cut her off financially. Kathryn also was still planning on going to Columbia and so was Sebastian much to Kathryn's shock. He had never gotten great grades in school (mostly cause he never showed up) so she thought it was impossible for him to get in. Then he told her what his SAT score had been and it suddenly made sense. It was so like Sebastian to blow something like school off then make up for it with one test. 

As the couple continued to make out passionately they were suddenly interrupted by one of the men Sebastian had hired. "What? Were busy" Sebastian barked. 

"Sir, there's a phone call. He says its urgent." 

"You better get it" she told him as he let out a frustrated groan. 

"Fine but when I get back were breaking out that whip cream" he said as he put on a pair on pants. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "ok." 

When he didn't return after nearly fifteen or so minutes Kathryn decided to see what was keeping him. She slipped on a silk robe and followed his voice when she heard him out of the deck. His back was turned but she could still make out what he was saying. "Your sure? Yeah, yeah I'll tell her. Thanks again." 

When he turned around there was a small smile on his face that grew when he saw her. "Who was that?" 

"Blain. A verdict came back in Chris's trail." 

"Well?" 

He gave her a wicked smile "guilty on all counts." 

She smiled at the news "for everything?" 

"Yep the son of a bitch will be in there for life. Its over baby." 

Kathryn once again laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Lets hope the asshole never makes it out of there alive." 

Sebastian pulled out a bottle of champagne "I was saving this for later but NOW's as good a time as any, don't you think." As he was opening the bottle he told her "you know Anent is responsible for helping put him there." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes as he handed her a glass "Yeah I know it almost makes me like her." 

He laughed as he raised his glass. "What should we toast to?" 

She held up her glass and thought a moment. "New beginnings" 

* ~ The End ~ * 


End file.
